


Pearl of the Valley (Formerly known as Pearl - A Stardew Valley Fanfiction)

by K8e_Cre8s



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Triangles, Platonic Relationships, Rape, Sex, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8e_Cre8s/pseuds/K8e_Cre8s
Summary: Life working at Joja Corp was literally draining the life from Pearl when she found her grandpa's letter leaving her his farm. Putting the city behind her, she hopes to reconnect with nature  and meet new people in an effort to find herself but farm life is a little more challenging than she expected. Will she find what she's looking for in this sleepy town or will she have to swallow her pride and head back to the city? Perhaps a certain doctor will spark her interest instead.
Relationships: Abigail/Alex (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Sam (Stardew Valley), Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 44





	1. The End of a Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a new title and this one kept coming to mind. This story is slow to start but starts to pick up around Chapter 3 and gets hot and heavy in Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Gentle waves brushed Pearl’s toes as she dug her heels into the warm sand, arms hugging her knees, as she stared out at the vast ocean. All she could hear was the soft rushing of the water, the call of seagulls and the melodious clanging of the gong buoy near the docks. The summer breeze brought the scent of fish and salt, which was strangely calming, as she closed her eyes to soak it all in. _The sun feels so nice on my face…I wish I never have to leave._

The clanging from the docks grew louder so Pearl opened her eyes and turned toward them, expecting to see a boat pull in but there was none. The light from the little fish stand on the docks came on but it was otherwise still and quiet with no sign of anyone else.

Pearl grunted as she stood to scan the beach shore. It was oddly quiet for a moment when she noticed the sun was setting faster than it should and a cold breeze whipped around her, making the buoy clang so loudly it was like thunder in her ears. She wrapped her arms around her to keep warm and soon found the wind had picked up so much she was struggling to walk. In the quickening dark, the wind started roaring and the clanging buoy became more insistent until she could stand it no longer. Involuntarily, she fell to her knees on the sand and tucked her head in, arms over her head and ears for protection. The roaring and clanging was so loud it felt like her ears would start bleeding or she would be carried off by a monsoon. Either way, her heart raced as the feeling of impending doom set in, paralyzing her there on the beach.

In a sudden urge of panic, Pearl screamed at the top of her lungs for it all to stop when she awoke in a pool of sweat. Gasping for air, her throat sore and fists tightened on her bedsheets she realized she was back in her apartment. The beach, the wind and the clanging…gone; It was all a dream. The same dream she had had for past three weeks. Sitting up, she slowly relaxed her grip and slowed her breathing to normal and looked to the nightstand. The green glow of the alarm clock showed 3:00 am. “Uggghh,” she groaned as she threw herself back down to the mattress. _I have to get up in three hours or I’m going to be late for work…again._

Pearl was wide awake, though, and drenched in sweat so she decided to shower _._ Grabbing a dry t-shirt on the way to the bathroom, she made a mental note to do laundry tomorrow, er today, after work. IF she had time with her scheduled workload. Joja Corp took up most of her life, literally sucking the life out of her. She didn’t even have time to meet anyone at the gym and there was no way she would even dream of dating anyone from her office.

Looking in the mirror at her disheveled violet hair she noticed her eye bags had darkened more with the lack of sleep. Even her lavender eyes seemed dull from exhaustion. With a groan of defeat, Pearl jumped in the shower, quickly washed, staggered to bed and closed her eyes. She lay there for what seemed an eternity before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

Pearl awoke hours later to the blaring of her alarm clock. She grunted and reached blindly to silence the noise that was causing her splitting head so much pain. Forcing her eyes open, she blinked them into focus and read the time. It was 8:45 a.m. “Shit! I’m late again!”

Jumping out of bed, she raced to the closet to grab the last clean blouse and quickly realized she was out of fresh pants. She headed to the bathroom hamper to find a pair of slacks on top and, with a quick sniff, put them on. _Some perfume will help any funkiness._ Her hands raced to simultaneously brush her teeth and hair. In record time, she was put together enough to be presentable to Mr. Curtis for his ‘if one of us falls behind, we all fall behind’ spiel. “This cannot happen, Pearl,” she mimicked his gruff voice best she could as she hurried out the door. _Yeah, I can’t keep this up,_ she thought bitterly as she grabbed her keys, purse and coffee, to be out the door by 9:01 a.m.

* * *

“Here at Joja Corp, we are a team. Committed to the combined success of our mother store and all its subsidiaries. If one of us falls behind, we all fall behind. This cannot happen, Miss Peterson,” Mr. Curtis peered disapprovingly over the top of his black-rimmed glasses, flat black eyes staring into her soul. “Our department’s last quarter reports showed a three percent decrease in profits. Three percent.”

He leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped in front of him. A small, menacing smile formed on his face, “You know as well as I do, that I will not take sole responsibility of failure. In fact, if I go down, everyone in this department goes down.”

“Mr. Curtis, with all due respect…” Pearl started but was cut off.

He stood abruptly, “With all due respect, Miss Peterson, you have been late three times in as many weeks.” Walking around the back of his chair to stare out at the tall buildings scattered across the city he continued, “Do you even know the meaning of the word, ‘respect’?”

Mr. Curtis straightened his tie and suit, turned toward Pearl with a threatening gaze, “Let me explain what ‘respect’ means, Miss Peterson. Respect, in this company, means that you are to obey. We give you a job, you do this job with no questions asked, you get a paycheck. It’s really very easy. I am your immediate manager, therefore, when I say ‘jump’ you comply. Understand?”

He had slowly made his way to the side of Pearl’s chair. She just stared straight ahead and gave a slight nod, knuckles turning white as she clutched her purse. He must have seen this because what he said next chilled her to the bone.

Mr. Curtis started back to the windows and said, with a sinister grin, “Joja Corp owns most of the businesses in this city and, by the end of the year, will have acquired several more. So, if you expect to work here or any other place in this city, you will obey, show up on time and do your job. Respect the company, me and the higher-ups because you really have no choice. There is nowhere else for you to go.”

Pearl sat there in disbelief and total helplessness. He was right. Where else could she go if Joja Corp holds all the cards? Slowly, she stood, smoothed her blouse and walked out the open door Mr. Curtis held open for her. She practically crawled back to her cubicle and slumped down into the chair. This cannot be all that there is to life. I mean, if this is what my parents were doing at my age, they never would have met so there has to be more than working yourself to death in a thankless job.

Numbly working for the rest of the day, she was getting ready to call it quits when Mr. Curtis showed up next to her computer. “Miss Peterson, I have some last-minute reports for my meeting with the board in the morning I need on my desk before you leave tonight.” Laying a file on her desk, he did not wait for a reply; simply walked away with a self-satisfied look on his face. The word ‘obey’ sort of hung in the air above her.

Pearl stared at the files for a moment, took a deep breath and grabbed an empty box from the vacant cubicle next to hers. She opened her desk drawers and started filling the box. _This is it. I am so done with this place…it’s killing me._ She choked back a sob and wiped her nose. _I’ll be fine. I’ll just find a job someplace Joja doesn’t have their grimy fingers in and move back into my parent’s basement._ This thought stopped her…move back into her parent’s basement. She had almost given up the thought of quitting and just getting that damn report finished so she could take her clothes to the laundromat. She was twenty seven years old, she didn’t want to have to go back to her parent’s house. Sure, they would be great about it and totally understanding but her pride couldn’t allow it. She leaned back in her chair with a huff and noticed a yellowed envelope wedged in the back of her bottom drawer. With a small tug, it was loose and she turned it over to see her name on the front. _Grandpa’s letter! He said I would know the right time and, boy, am I down to my lowest._

Opening the flap on the envelope, Pearl could smell her grandpa’s scent on it – burnt wood and dirt - though a bit musty. _Grandpa_. How she missed him; the summers out at the farm, riding the tractor, eating fresh strawberries off the vine and swimming in the pond or at the beach. Her heart hurt at the memories of the happy childhood she had nearly forgotten. _That was a lifetime ago it seems._ She slid the contents out; two pieces of paper, neatly folded. The first was a letter from grandpa:

“Dearest Pearl,

If you are reading this letter, you have reached the point I did long ago: There is more to life than working an endless, thankless job; which is likely how you feel now. Getting back to nature, being proud of your accomplishments, connecting to people outside of your job; these were the things that prompted me to drop everything and move to the place I truly belonged.

I’ve enclosed the deed to my old Pumpkin farm, my pride and joy, in hopes that you find your way to fulfillment. It’s located on the southern coast of Stardew Valley and is the perfect place to start your new life. This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you will honor the Peterson family name, my dear. Good luck!

Love, Grandpa

P.S. If Lewis is still alive, say ‘hi’ to the old guy for me, will ya?”

Pearl’s hands shook as she opened the second paper and nearly dropped it. The deed stated that the farm, in fact, was hers. The name _Pearl Peterson_ was neatly written on the line marked: Owner. Tears welled up in her eyes and the doubt that had clouded her dissipated. She covered her mouth as a laugh escaped and her chest warmed with a new hope. Wiping the tears from her face, she quickly typed up her letter of resignation, which simply said, ‘I’ll take my chances. I quit. Regards, Miss Peterson’ and left it paper clipped to the file Mr. Curtis had left on her desk. She gathered up the box with her belongings and left the building without even a glance back.

As Pearl drove home, a bout of nervous laughter peeled from her lips. She turned on the radio and opened up the windows, singing loud and out of key but feeling free for the first time in her life it seemed. Back at her apartment, she immediately called her parents and told them what had happened.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Mom asked with genuine concern. She remembered the envelope her dad had given Pearl when she was fifteen years old, laying at death’s door. “Quitting a place like Joja Corp is a big deal, Pearl, and it sounds like this Mr. Curtis probably knows things he shouldn’t be telling anyone.”

“Mom, I’m really okay for, like, the first time ever. I really feel like this is what I need,” Pearl said as she twisted her hair around her finger, “Quitting Joja Corp probably added 20 years to my life. I feel free, ma, as if a heavy, crushing load has been lifted from my shoulders and I can finally breathe.”

“As long as you’re happy, honey, we’re happy. You know your dad and I want what’s best for you and, if it’s your grandpa’s old farm that will make you happy, so be it,” her mom sounded sincere but also like she was holding something back. “Just know that you can call us anytime. If you need us to be there, we will be there in a couple of hours, much closer to us than you are there in Zuzu City!”

To Pearl, it sounded like her mom was trying to convince herself this was a good idea. She tried to be calm and confident for her mother’s sake, “Thanks, mom. I know you will and I love you guys for it. I really think this could be something good for me. Getting back to nature, meeting people outside of work, because let’s be real, I didn’t have much of a social life outside of work.” She lay back on her bed at the thought of meeting new people. It was an exciting feeling but she was admittedly scared.

“We know meeting new people will be good for you, honey, but the farm hasn’t had anyone tending it for twelve years. It’s sure to be quite a…” her voice trailed as she searched for the right words to describe the state of the farm while trying to be supportive, “daunting task. If you want, your dad and I can come out and help for a bit.”

Pearl thought about that for a minute but the determination to get the farm back into working order like its glory days was a refreshing challenge she was looking forward to, “I appreciate the offer, mom, but I feel like I need to do this on my own. You and dad can come out once I get it cleaned up.” As an afterthought she chimed, “Hey! You guys can be my first guests! How long has it been since you visited the farm anyway?”

“Well, dear, you are definitely your father’s daughter,” her mom chuckled, “Your dad and I stayed out there for a month after your grandpa passed. We only went out there once, about five years ago but we haven’t been back. It was just too painful to see all of your grandpa’s hard work just…gone. Everything now a faded memory.”

She paused for a long moment, both remained silent in remembrance of the farm at the height of its beauty; the barn and its animals, the lush gardens, the orchard with its sweet apple, peach, apricot and pomegranate trees. Oh, and that little pond at the south corner of the property where we used to swim in summers past. Memories of her childhood came flooding in and Pearl was lost in those family trips to Pelican Town. Everyone always seemed to be genuinely happy to be there and it was bustling back in the day, she recalled. The children of the town would come out to grandpa’s farm to go swimming when we visited if we didn’t go swimming at the beach.

“Pearl? Pearl, are you still there?” her mom’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Sorry, ma! I just got lost in thought, remembering the summers at grandpa’s farm,” Pearl answered dreamily, “Remember all the kids that used to come out and swim at the pond? I wonder if any of them still live there…”

“Well, who knows, honey? I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough, though,” her mom said, stifling a yawn, “your flight leaves out next week so you have some sorting out to do tomorrow. As for me, I’m heading to bed. We love you, Pearl, so much and we’re proud of you.”

“Love you guys, too, mom. Talk to you soon,” Pearl replied.

“Bye, bye, dear,” her mom said before hanging up.

Pearl lay there with her phone on her chest. She tried to remember the faces or names of the kids that were growing up in Pelican Town when she was a kid but it was all cloudy. Turning her head toward the bathroom, she remembered all the laundry that needed to be done.  _ Oh, shit! I almost forgot.  _ “That laundry isn’t going to wash itself!” she said aloud, trying to motivate herself. 

She popped up out of bed, picked up her plane ticket and let out a sigh of relief. She was actually doing this. Dropping everything, just like her grandfather did, and starting over. Gathering up her laundry, Pearl headed to the laundromat and began making a to-do list for her trip.  _ Quite a daunting task, _ she thought, remembering her mother’s words.  _ Well, it will be  _ my _ daunting task. If you’ve worked for Joja Corp as long as I have, you can handle anything. _


	2. A New Beginning of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Pearl leaves the city life behind, she takes in the enormity of the task set before her.

Chapter 2 – A New Beginning of Hope

Pearl scanned her spotless apartment and made one last mental check before closing the door to her old life. With a big sigh, she hefted her bags onto the hand trucks and headed to the elevator. A few moments later she was in her taxi and on the way to the airport. Pelican Town didn’t have an airport so the flight would take her as far as Yukka City where she could take the bus the rest of the way. She should land around 3:00 p.m. and the bus was scheduled to run to Pelican Town at 3:45 p.m. Just a few hours and she would be at her new home. _Her farm_ , she thought happily.

The airplane ride was fairly uneventful but she was just happy to be far away from Zuzu City. She bounded off the plane, grabbed her luggage and made her way to the bus stop forty feet away. This part of Yukka City was quiet except for the hum of the street lamps and the occasional barking dog.

Starting to feel drowsy, Pearl stood up and stretched. She checked her watch for the time and realized only fifteen minutes had passed since she landed. _Ugh, I wish the bus would get here already!_ She wasn’t used to having to wait and the quiet was starting to get to her. _If I can’t stand fifteen minutes of quiet, what am I going to do on the farm?_ She decided to walk up and down the sidewalk in front of the bus stop. Stretching and making lists in her mind, setting priorities for what needs to be done when she realized this was a futile effort. She had no idea what to expect. _Should I have brought a sleeping bag? Bottled water? Will grandpa’s house still be standing?_ These thoughts consumed her and before she knew it, the bus had pulled up and the driver was loading her bags.

“Oh, thanks!” Pearl said happily as she hopped aboard.

“No problem, Miss,” a scruffy older gentleman with a gentle face greeted her with a warm smile, “Pick a seat and we’ll be on our way. Pelican Town is only two hours from here. Will this be your first visit?”

Pearl smiled back, “Actually, I used to visit my grandpa’s farm when little but it’s been twelve years since I visited, you know, just before he passed. He left me his farm so I’m looking for a fresh start.“

The bus driver studied her for a moment and smiled, “Well, Miss, best of luck to ye. A lot can change in twelve years.” And, with that, he sat in the driver’s seat, closed the bus door and headed toward her future.

Two hours seemed like two minutes to Pearl because she passed out as soon as she settled into her seat. The driver kindly nudged her awake, “We’re here, Miss.”

Pearl sat up quickly, surprised to be fully alert.

“I’ve unloaded your bags and there’s a lady waiting for you just on the dirt road,” the driver continued as soon as she seemed lucid.

“Thank you,” she smiled and looked out the window to see a middle-aged, ginger-haired woman standing in the road with a smile on her face, waving to her. The woman was wearing a leather vest with a rough fur trim over a light colored long-sleeve shirt, worn jeans and hiking boots.

Standing up, Pearl made her way to the door of the bus and gave the gentle driver a fiver before stepping off. He tipped his hat to her and closed the doors behind her. He was gone and there was no turning back, not that she wanted to turn back. Curiosity and the hope of a new beginning compelled her to pick up her bags and keep moving forward.

“Hi, Pearl! It’s nice to finally meet you! Welcome to Pelican Town,” the woman called to her, extending her hand. “I’m Robyn, the local carpenter.”

Pearl shook her hand, “Nice to meet you!” Nervous that her hair was tousled from sleep, she smoothed her hair and started to pick up her bags when Robyn grabbed two of them.

“Come on. Your farm is this way,” she said, heading west on the dirt road, “Mayor Lewis is at the cabin straightening up for you. Can’t have you sleeping on the floor or being without water, ya know!” She laughed a friendly laugh as Pearl walked beside her, “How long has it been since your grandpa passed? Twelve years?”

Pearl could tell she was just making conversation so she took this as an opportunity to re-learn how to talk to normal people, “Um, yeah.” She bit her bottom lip, “I’m a little nervous. My mom said she came by about five years ago and it was all grown up. Sounds like there’s probably more work than had expected.”

Robyn nodded as she scratched behind her ear, “Mm-hmm. It’s pretty grown up but nothing a lot of patience and elbow grease can’t fix.”

They walked along quietly the rest of the way, which was only a short distance before Robyn set the bags down and said, with a wave of her arm, “Welcome to the Peterson Pumpkin Farm!”

Pearl looked at the dank, old cabin set in front of a vast, overgrown…forest. Where the garden used to be, a legit forest had taken over. There was no sight of the barn, chicken coop, or greenhouse for the trees. There was no ‘farm’ in sight. Her jaw dropped in dismay as the profundity of her task was made clear. She may be able to scrape up some space right off the porch a ways and plant a few things but it would take a lot of clearing to get his farm working again.

Robyn must have seen the look on Pearl’s face so she asked, “What’s the matter? Sure it’s a little overgrown but there’s good soil beneath all this…mess.” She tried smiling to lessen the blow but Pearl just stared at her in disbelief.

She opened her mouth to say something but only a squeak came out, just as Mayor Lewis opened the door, “Welcome back, Pearl! You know, everyone’s been asking about you,” he said with a smile, “It’s not every day someone new moves in so it’s quite a big deal.”

The mayor was a slender man with a large, bushy but well-kept mustache, wearing a green and plaid button up flannel shirt over khakis held up with suspenders. Thin, gray hairs peeked out from underneath his brown flat cap. He came down the stairs, arms outstretched and gave Pearl a warm hug.

She put one arm around this strange but friendly man and said, “Thank you, Mayor, for straightening up,” Pearl said as she cut the hug short. She wasn’t good at hugs and usually only gave them to her parents or really good friends, which she didn’t really have. “Oh, uh, Grandpa’s letter said to tell you ‘hi’, by the way.”

Mayor Lewis stared at her for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes, and choked out, “Your grandpa was a good man. A lot of us here in Pelican Town became…less…when he passed. Yoba knows, he helped more than himself by coming out here.” He sniffed and pulled a tissue from his pants pocket to wipe his eyes and nose and forced a smile, “Well, come on up and get your stuff inside. Don’t want to be standing out here all night.”

The Mayor motioned for Pearl and Robyn to enter and followed behind. They put her bags at the foot of the bed and Pearl got her first real good look at her new home, “It’s quaint,” she managed to say. Quaint was an understatement. First of all, there was one room. In this one room, there was a bed, a sink, a tub and a fireplace. No kitchen, no bathroom; unless you count the curtain around the tub.

Next to the door was a crate but before she could inspect it further Mayor Lewis answered, “It’s a good house… very ‘rustic’,” as he looked around, proudly, as if he himself had built the place.

Robyn let out a belly laugh, “Rustic? That’s one way of putting it! ‘Crusty’ would be more like it.” Pearl laughed nervously.

The Mayor shot Robyn a stern look, “Don’t be rude Robyn.” Turning to Pearl he added, “And you, don’t listen to her. She’s just trying to sell you one of her house upgrades.” Returning his gaze to the cabin, “Besides, it’s got good bones.”

Robyn ‘hmmph’d’, crossed her arms and pretended to not be offended. Clearly Mayor Lewis struck a nerve, “Well, eventually Pearl _will_ need some work done.” She turned to her and continued, “I live just up the mountain and will be happy to help when you’re ready.” Turning back to Mayor Lewis, she gave him one last look that said, ‘There, you happy?’.

Lewis clapped his hands as if to diffuse the tension and said, “Well! You’ve got to be tired from the trip and all the excitement. Tomorrow you ought to come explore town and meet some folks. The townspeople would appreciate that.” Ushering Robyn out the door, he motioned to a rectangular wooden box just off the porch she had missed coming in, “This box is where you can put your goods. I’ll come by in my truck and pick them up each night to take to town. There’s no reason for you to haul all your produce to town every day.”

Pearl stepped out the door to get a better look and smiled kindly, “Thank you Mayor. That’s very nice of you!” This town can’t be too bad, then. It seems these two are pretty normal. Extra-friendly, somewhat, but normal.

He smiled back at Pearl, “I was happy to do the same for your grandpa, I’ll be happy to do the same for you.” With a tip of his hat he walked away. Robyn waved goodbye and walked with Lewis toward town.

Pearl watched them disappear into the dark. It was light out when they got there but the dark crept up fast. She took a deep breath and sighed as she looked out over the land of potential she left her city life for, despite the night setting in she could feel the vastness of the land pushing back at her. Tiredness swept over her as she closed the cabin door, locked it, then leaned against it. Reality started sinking in so she looked around and started thinking of positives. Sleep can wait a little longer. She won’t be able to get a restful sleep if she’s too worried about tomorrow.

Walking over to the fireplace, Pearl noticed a stack of logs to the left of the fireplace. _At least I won’t be cold tonight or for a few nights, thanks to Mayor Lewis._ A dutch-oven hung from an iron hook above the fire, obviously for cooking since there was no kitchen. She didn’t cook a lot but, when she had the time or inclination to, she could make a mean steak with mushroom risotto. She noted two cast iron bars next to the stack of logs, one with a poker at the end and one with a hook to lift the cook pot. Looking for a spoon or ladle, there was one hung on the side of the fireplace on a hook driven into the stone. _Think of it like indoor camping, not that you’ve been camping since you were a kid._

She continued around the room in a circle to the bed. Putting her hands on the mattress, it gave a squeak under her pressure, indicating the age of the springs. It wasn’t very firm but it was off the floor and had sheets, a plain blanket and a pillow. _I have a bed so at least I don’t have to sleep on the ground._

Pearl made her way over to the sink and tub. She pulled the curtain back to reveal a fairly clean, old-fashioned claw foot tub with a single bar of soap. The hardware was slightly rusted but when she turned the hot water knob, clear, hot water came out. She tried the cold water and it also came out clear. _I haven’t taken a bath in ages but this is kinda cool._ The sink was also obviously aged but clean and in perfect working condition.

Overall, it was neat but definitely rustic. A little larger than her apartment, in all honesty. _At least I don’t have to pay rent. Plus, the money I got from selling the car and furniture should cover any utilities that pop up._

Pearl got into her pajamas, blew out the lantern, and made her way to the bed by the light of the fire. When she got in the bed, her body sank into the mattress and she pulled the blankets up to her chin. It was quite cozy and she had a lot of work ahead of her in the morning so she set her alarm for six o’clock and closed her eyes, drifting off to the best sleep she’s had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter Two!


	3. No Easy Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day of clearing out a garden space and planting her first crop, Pearl bumps into the handsome town Doctor.

Pearl awoke to the sound of birds chirping merrily moments before her alarm sounded. She stretched in bed for a moment, smiling to herself before getting up and at ‘em. After brushing her teeth and splashing water on her face, she combed her hair back into a messy bun, grabbed a protein bar and sat next to the door by the box. She put her bar in her mouth so she could hoist the lid open. Inside were some slightly rusty tools, a packet of parsnip seeds and a letter that read:

“Pearl,

Found your grandpa’s tools in the empty cave just East of your cabin. I boxed them up for knowing you’ll need them in the morning. Looks like he kept more than a few things in there since he had no shed. Also, here are some parsnip seeds I bought from Pierre’s shop to get you started. Good luck!

Mayor Lewis”

“Cool,” Pearl mumbled aloud through the bar that still hung from her mouth. Setting the letter down, she took another bite and looked through the contents while chewing slowly. _A pickaxe, hoe, axe, watering can and a, what is this? A scythe? Guess I don’t have a lawnmower. This seems very archaic._ “Everything I need to get started so let’s get to it,” she said aloud to herself. She opened the packet of parsnip seeds to count how many there were, about thirty or so. She closed the seed packet, put it in her pocket, piled the tools back in the box and set it down on the porch outside. Taking a deep breath in, the scent of wildflowers and pollen filled her nostrils. She marveled at the size of the farm and the amount of work it was going to take to get it functional again.

Finishing her bar, Pearl carried the box over to survey the area she thought would be quickest for a garden. _Mostly weeds, a few rocks and logs to clear and we’re golden,_ she mused to herself. _Easy-peasy._ She put the box down, pulled out the pickaxe and gave it a few swings. She found if she held it with a wider grip it gave more purchase and she had more control over her swings. Before she knew it, the rocks had been cleared and she was ready for tackling the logs.

The axe was the same as far as grip but she was landing blows that didn’t do much to dent the logs. She then tried coming at them from a bit of an angle and that seemed to work better. Switching back and forth with every swing yielded the results she was looking for and soon she had plenty of logs ready to be stacked for firewood or to use for patching up the house.

Sweat poured down Pearl’s face as she admired her worth thus far. _Tilling this ground should be easy compared to breaking up rocks and logs!_ Grabbing the hoe she got to work clearing out the weeds and loosening the soil. Every now and then she would find a clump of clay or a smaller stone, which she stacked each in their own smaller piles.

By the time Pearl had tilled up a ten foot by ten foot area, planted half the seeds and watered them, it was a little after noon. The way she figured, she was looking to stagger growth in hopes that she can eat some and sell the rest to buy more seeds. _We’ll see if this strategy pans out_. She put all her tools back in the box and hoisted it up the stairs to the porch. Her arms felt like noodles, she was physically exhausted and strands of purple hair stuck to her face. From the porch, rubbing the back of her neck, she glanced around at the small garden she had started and at the rest of the land she still needed to work on. _Hopefully doing this every day, I’ll not be such a wimp,_ she joked to herself. It was a lot and it was going to take her a while to build up the muscles and stamina to get this place in working order.

Droplets of sweat fell into her eye, causing Pearl to grimace in pain. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and it came back dark brown with sweat and dirt, “I think I’ll wash up before going to town,” she told herself. Talking aloud to herself was something she was used to and it seemed to help ease her in her new surroundings. She headed to the sink where the mirror confirmed the hard work she had been doing so she decided so she needed a bath and not just a quick rinse off.

Before drawing her bath, she made sure to bring the bar of soap from the sink with her and peeled off the soiled clothes to rinse off the dirt before filling the tub. The shampoo and conditioner bottles she brought were nearly empty and she was only able to pack two sets of towels and washcloths _._ Making a mental note of all the things she needed to buy, she looked down at the soiled clothes on the floor. _I definitely need some way to wash my clothes and coffee. Yoba, I can’t function without my coffee!_ She cut the water off and waved her hand through the hot water, watching the steam rise from the surface. She dipped down until she was completely submerged and resurfaced. Her muscles relaxed in the heat as she relished the soak. _This isn’t so bad._ After about fifteen minutes she finished washing her hair and got ready, grabbing her purse, keys and quick list she had jot down.

Pearl started toward the bus stop before realizing she didn’t know which way Town was as she had forgotten to ask but continued down the dirt road. At least she’s exploring and familiarizing herself with her new home. Just around the bend she saw a tattered sign that read ‘Pelican Town’. The paint had nearly peeled away and you could tell it had seen better days. Just past the sign, she could see a small white building with blue trim. As she continued, the town opened up to the square where she saw a larger building connected to the smaller one with a sign ‘General Store’, a brick building stood to her right on the other side of the square where she saw some ladies talking.  _ Shopping first, then socializing.  _

Pearl was looking at the sign next door ‘Clinic’ while opening the door to the general store when she bumped into someone. “Oh!” she exclaimed.

“Whuup!” a male voice exclaimed, nearly dropping his bag of groceries but catching it at the last minute, “Sorry, miss! I didn’t see you there. You know, glare on the glass.” He smiled nervously, pushing his square glasses back on his nose while shifting the bag to his hip.

“I’m so sorry! I was looking at the sign next door. I really should have been watching where I was going,” Pearl stammered. She opened the door all the way for him and gestured, “Please, here.” She made room for him to pass, “I’m Pearl, by the way. Moved into my grandpa's old farm just yesterday.”

“Thank you,” he said as he moved through and turned toward her with his hand extended, “It's a pleasure to meet you.” Pearl shook his hand as he continued, “I'm Harvey, the local doctor.” He nodded his head toward the building next door, “I take care of the medical needs for everyone here in Pelican Town.” Realizing he was still holding Pearl’s hand he quickly dropped it, face flushing red. He wore a tattered, dark green twill jacket that really complemented his dark hazel eyes, a rusty red tie and brown corduroy pants. His tousled brown hair was just showing signs of early graying but hadn’t made the way to his mustache yet.

”It’s rewarding work and I hope you find your farm rewarding as well,” Doctor Harvey continued with a gentle smile.

Pearl thought, _he’s cute but probably a little old for me…maybe. It’s hard to tell behind that mustache and those stray gray hairs_ , and smiled as she replied, “I hope so, too. Today has gone well so far but it’s going to take me months to get it in good shape. It’s good to know you’re just down the road if I get hurt.” She looked down at her hands, counting the calluses that were starting to form. _Adding gloves to the list._

Harvey’s face flushed again and he cleared his throat, “Well, you take care on that farm. Don’t work yourself too hard but, if you do find yourself exhausted, I sell over-the-counter medicines that will help. Farming is tiring work...don’t overdo it!” He let out a nervous chuckle. After a moment of awkward silence he said, “I guess I need to let you get back to it, besides, these groceries won’t put themselves away!”

“M-kay. See you around, doc,” Pearl replied as she turned to the general store. Making sure there was no one in the doorway this time, she proceeded to the isles with her list. Browsing the shelves, she was able to find almost everything she needed in such a small store which surprised her. _At least they carry a good variety so I can’t complain._

She made her way to the front and laid out her wares. The gentleman at the front counter looked a little older than the doctor - _Harvey_ , she reminded herself - but his dark ginger hair was neatly parted in the middle and he had a proud demeanor about him. Round-rimmed glasses framed his face. Smiling, he introduced himself, “Welcome to Pierre’s General Store! I’m Pierre. You must be Pearl, the new farmer? Mayor Lewis told me to be looking for you. How is your first day in Pelican Town going?”

 _A well-rehearsed speech, no doubt,_ Pearl mused as she tucked her hair behind her ear and gave Pierre a nervous grin, “Heh, so far so good. Lotta work but I’m up for the task.” She wasn’t sure what it was about Pierre but he seemed a little less genuine than others she had met, “Hey, speaking of farming, what kinds of seeds you have?”

At that, Pierre handed her a catalogue with the available Spring seeds in stock. He had a sparkle in his eye that was reminiscent of some of the yahoos at Joja that made her uneasy but she flipped through the book as he added, “If you’re looking for seeds, my shop is the place to go. I’ll also buy any produce you grow, for a fair price, of course. A little agriculture could really inject new life into the local economy!”

“Sure, but don’t expect too much from me. I’m really just winging this stuff so I’m not even sure what or how much I’ll be able to produce,” Pearl replied a little more flatly than she intended while thumbing through the catalog. If Pierre took offense to her tone he hid it well. “May I please have two packets each of cauliflower, potato, and parsnip seeds? And four bean starters?”

Pierre searched through the meticulously labeled boxes on the shelf behind him for the seeds she asked for and asked, “Will this be all for you today?”

“That’ll be it for now,” Pearl replied as she pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket.

They were both quiet while Pierre finished ringing up, bagging the seeds last, “That comes to a total of two hundred seventy-five dollars.”

“Um, I only have two-fifty on me so can I put some of this back to get after my first crop?” Pearl asked, her cheeks red from embarrassment, she started toward the bag to remove some things.

Pierre’s demeanor softened, “That won’t be necessary.” His smile warmed as he took pity on the new farmer, remembering how difficult it was when he first started out, and continued, “Think of it as a housewarming gift.”

Tears stung her eyes, “Thank you so much! I don’t know what to say,” Pearl said as she handed over the money and gave an awkward chuckle, “You have no idea how much this means.”

Pierre handed her the bag with a genuinely warm smile, “No problem at all. See you soon and good luck.” He then locked the register and headed to the isles to straighten up. Just before she got to the door he turned back to her, face solemn, and added, “Oh, and don’t expect the same service or quality at Joja Mart. That Morris is ruthless and spiteful. Just some helpful advice.”

So, that was it. Joja Corp’s tentacles had reached this small town, too. “Oh, I know all too well about Joja,” she replied with a sharpness that took Pierre by surprise. _So, that’s where that worm, Morris, was relocated to two years ago._ Pearl only worked with Morris in marketing for two months before he was promoted to store manager of a new Joja Mart. That was a short time to work with someone but his crudeness and manipulative personality was difficult to forget. _You sleaze, don’t think you’ll catch me for a second in Joja Mart!_

Pearl pushed the door open and looked around the square. The two women she noticed talking earlier were still there so she made her way over. The first woman was dressed in a light blue and white striped polo shirt over a purple maxi skirt. Her bright green hair made her look like a fairy as it sparkled lightly in the waning sunlight. She was listening intently to a pretty but plain woman wearing a magenta top over dark wash, high-waist jeans tied with a gold belt. Pearl almost turned away from the intense conversation when the latter woman spoke up.

“Hey! Are you the new farmer?” She called out just as Pearl had turned heel, waving for her to come over. The green-haired lady turned with a curious smile to see who her friend was speaking to.

Pearl turned back around, trying to relax her shoulders, and forced a smile as she walked toward the two. “Yes, ma’am! That’s me,” she said, “I’m Pearl.”

The first woman looked her over, a look of disappointment clear on her face,” Oh! You aren't exactly how I imagined...” she said before breaking into a smile, “but that's okay! I'm Jodi.”

“I'm Caroline,” the green-haired fairy lady said, introducing herself, “My husband runs the general store here. Have you met my daughter, Abigail? She's the pale one with the purple hair.” She looked at Pearl’s purple hair and smiled, “It's a little darker purple than yours, actually.”

Pearl subconsciously smoothed her hair, “Oh, yeah? Cool. I’m sure I’ll be able to spot her pretty easy then,” she chuckled, “Well, it was nice to meet you both but I need to head back home,” motioning to the bag in her arm. “See you ladies around!” She wriggled a hand free to wave as she turned toward the farm. _That’s enough socializing for today_ , she thought. _Can you believe what Jodi said? I mean, what_ was _she expecting? A tall, dark and handsome man coming to sweep her away? Geez, Pearl. Since when did you start sounding like a romance novel?_ She shook her head and gave a tired laugh.

As Pearl made her way down the dirt road past the bus stop, she thought about the new people she had met and found herself wondering more about Doctor Harvey. He seemed really nice but there was a sadness in his eyes, _his beautiful hazel eyes_ , she thought. _It was cute how he kept blushing and had to push his glasses back up his nose._ She shook her head, w _hat is going on with you, Pearl?_ _Are you that lonely you’re just gonna fall for the first good-looking guy in town you meet?_

Pearl’s thoughts lingered on Harvey for a moment longer before dismissing them entirely. By the time she made it back to the farm, the sun was just hitting the horizon. As she walked past the planted garden from this morning, her chest swelled with pride. _Tomorrow, I’m going to double the size!_ Goal set she went inside, put away her groceries and went to bed after eating a protein bar. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

\-----

Harvey made his way up the stairs to his apartment with grocery bag in arm, his mind on the farmer and their odd meeting just now. He plopped the bag down on the table and turned on the radio. Smooth jazz filled his small apartment as he popped the cork on the bottle of Merlot he had just bought and poured a glass. _Pearl has a lot of work ahead of her. I know how difficult it is to move someplace new and to build and run a business from the ground up by yourself._

He took a few sips of wine and loosened his tie. Putting the groceries away, Harvey’s thoughts still lingered on the new farmer. _When I shook her hand, I could feel the new calluses forming._ He remembered how soft her hand was otherwise, like she had never known a life of hard labor. And there was her violet hair and the way it framed high cheekbones, making her piercing lavender eyes more intense. She had a vulnerability to her, though, that he found attractive and found himself wondering, _I hope she’s single._

That thought brought him back to reality. _Who am I kidding anyway? She probably has a guy back in the city. Besides, I’ve known Maru since I moved to town and opened my clinic twelve years ago. How can I give her up after meeting someone new for the first time? I don’t know Pearl._

Taking another gulp of his wine, his thoughts moved toward the daughter of Robyn and Demetrius. _I’ve liked Maru since she started work at the clinic two years ago. She’s smart, beautiful, funny._ Swirling the wine in the bottom of his glass, he finished it and poured another, _I’m not getting any younger and I want so badly to settle down, have a family; Maru can give me that._ But he was really afraid of getting his heart broken again.

Then there’s the fact that Maru didn’t seem to reciprocate his feelings despite his small gestures like brushing her hand with his whenever they were alone, resting his hand on her shoulder when she read him a report or bringing her coffee every day. Maru was twelve years younger than himself but was so mature for her age. _Am I being a creep? Besides, Demetrius is overly protective of her, would he be happy for them?_ Harvey thought bitterly, taking another sip. _Why am I even trying with Maru anyway?_ He pondered that for a moment. Why did he pursue a woman who didn’t give the time of day outside of work? Not being the first time he’s gone through this line of reasoning, the realization finally hit him like a ton of bricks. _She’s safe because she’s accessible but not attainable._ “Huh,” Harvey huffed at himself in surprise.

He suddenly didn’t feel like listening to music anymore so he switched off the radio and stood up. Harvey wondered if he would ever find his true soulmate as he drained his second glass of wine and put a frozen dinner in the microwave. A few minutes later he was sitting on the couch in front of his television, watching the History channel while eating his dinner. This was not the life he envisioned when he first came to Pelican Town twelve years ago after...she...had ended it. _Why, Lisa? What did I do?_

Harvey lost his appetite at such a painful memory and the bitterness of a lonely solitude crept into his soul. He quickly turned off the television mid-program, chunked the rest of his uneaten cardboard dinner in the trash and went to bed. As he lay on his back with eyes closed, he tossed and turned for a few moments, trying to picture Maru’s face like he had so many nights before in hopes she would bring sleep. When that didn’t work, he sat up, punched his pillow to shape it differently, turned on his side and closed his eyes. _I give up,_ he thought to himself as tears stung his eyes, _there’s no one else for me after Lisa._

Harvey choked back the tears that flooded his eyes at the sound of her name. _I haven’t even been trying to find someone new, not like there’s a lot of choices in this small town._ Isn’t that really why he chose Pelican Town in the first place? Harvey opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He pulled a tissue from the box on his nightstand and wiped his eyes and nose. Bitterness took hold of him again followed shortly by despair. _I’ll be a bachelor for the rest of my life. The only thing I can look forward to is keeping my patients alive and healthy._ A strange calmness started over him and he began to relax. Without realizing it, Harvey’s thoughts had wandered back to the farmer at the thought of keeping his patients healthy. He really hoped she was careful _. Farming is a lot more physically demanding than being a doctor. She could get hurt out there, alone, and no one would know._ These were his thoughts as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! I know this is a slow start but the story will pick up soon, I promise!


	4. Photographs and Dusty Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl continues work on the farm, finding some of her grandpa’s old photos to stir up memories. She runs into Doctor Harvey in town again dredging up memories of his own past.

The next morning, Pearl woke up to the sunshine peeking through the curtain of her only window, warming her face. She must have slept through her alarm, which, checking the time on her phone confirmed it was seven-thirty and she was burning daylight.

Jumping out of bed, Pearl quickly dressed and got her breakfast before bolting out the door. She surveyed the landscape to decide what needed to be cleared first. Not wasting another moment, she quickly decided she needed to add on to the right-hand side of her small plot as it didn’t need as much clearing and got to work.

The sun’s light was on the decline by the time Pearl had finished everything she planned. Standing on her porch rehydrating, she admired all she had accomplished in two short days. _I’ll have this farm all spruced up by Fall at this pace. Hopefully mom and dad will be able to come out to celebrate the Feast of the Winter Star with me._ She decided to rest her aching muscles and went on a walk around her farm, starting with the cave Mayor Lewis mentioned. It wasn’t long before she saw a run-down greenhouse with a cave just behind it. _I’ll bet this greenhouse would come in handy. I need to ask Robyn about it next time I see her._

Upon entering the cave, Pearl took out her cell phone for a flashlight and looked around. The cave went back six feet and was eight feet wide. It was mostly empty except for several crates, a dilapidated metal shelf that housed a few empty glass jars and some unidentified stuff she would take a better look at later. For now, she focused on the crates in the back left corner. They appeared to be in great shape with no water damage she could see, just a thin layer of dirt. Pearl tried lifting the lid by hand before realizing they were nailed down. A quick search for some kind of leverage yielded a crowbar so she popped the first box open with little effort.

Putting the lid and crowbar aside, she shined the cell flashlight on the contents. There were stacks of magazines, gardening magazines! _Now we’re talking!_ Pearl thought, excited at her find. Putting the lid back on, she pushed it beside her to take back to the house. The next crate screeched open with a loud pop to reveal four various-sized bundles of envelopes, a couple of quilted blankets, a red knit hat, with a scarf and pair of mittens to match. The blanket and knitted gear were a bit musty but would wash up and be quite useful this winter. As far as the stacked letters, there was a stack addressed from grandma - _must be from when they were dating_ , a stack from mom and some townsfolk. The last, smaller stack was from someone named ‘M. Jasper’. _Who is that? I’ll ask mom later._

Underneath the last bundle of letters, Pearl noticed a cigar box in the bottom of the crate, which revealed upon opening, a slew of photographs. The ones on top she recognized as her own college graduation and high school graduation, her mom and dad, the last family photo taken together before her grandpa died. Pearl started sniffling at the last photo she pulled out and had to wipe her nose, forgetting that her face was probably covered in loose dirt and now snot. She replaced the photos, letters, quilt and knit accessories before closing the crate and standing up. Dusting her pants she squatted down to lift the crate and take it back to the house. She had to go back to the cave for the crate full of farming magazines so, by the time she had gotten back to the house, it was nearly dusk.

Pearl locked the door, closed the curtains, undressed and plopped into the bathtub. There was no use running a tub full of water as dirty as she had gotten unless she wanted a mud bath…which she didn’t. A quick rinse later, she soaked in the tub for fifteen minutes to ease her overworked muscles. She followed the line of her biceps and traced her emerging stomach muscles. Two days of hard, physical labor combined with a steady diet of protein bars will do that. _Just imagine how ripped I’ll be when the crops come in and I have the money to eat well again_ , she reflected.

After a good soak, Pearl rummaged through her bag in search of something else to eat, a bag of chips if she were lucky, but found a packet of sunflower seeds from the airplane she had pocketed. Happy to have something new to nosh on, she grabbed the cigar box and thumbed through a stack of family photos.

There she was at the beach with her parents. They always spent the first weekend at the beach with her before leaving Pearl with her grandpa for the summer. From the looks of it, she was eight years old in this picture. Shuffling through, stopping every now and then at a fond memory, she found some pictures of kids and remembered that some of them may still live here. She put the rest of the photos down to look these over more carefully. A tall, broad boy with strawberry blonde hair who looked about twelve was putting rabbit ears above her head while they paused for a picture while swimming at the pond. _Or is that another lake?_ Flipping the picture over it had the names _Pearl and Clint_ scrawled on the back.

She came back to the photograph of her family at the beach and looked at the two children she was building sand with. _I think this might have been around the same summer as the last picture._ There was a dark-haired boy and a white-haired boy around her age. “They look like yin and yang,” Pearl chuckled aloud to herself. In the background there was a younger girl carrying a bucket back from the water but it wasn’t her, she was busy trying to keep the white-haired boy from kicking the sandcastle over from the looks of it. The back of this photo had the names _Sebby, Pearl, Abby & Sam_ in neater handwriting she recognized as her mother’s.

Pearl let out a big yawn and looked at her phone for the time. It was nearly nine o’clock so she gathered the photographs up and placed them back in the box. Grabbing a magazine from the top of the stack, she flipped through it skimming a few articles before drifting off to sleep.

For the next few days while waiting on her first harvest, Pearl took to clearing out more of the weeds, brush and logs that scattered the property. She had also started cutting down some trees on the other side of the greenhouse and found a small orchard with apple and peach trees, eight trees in all. _Sweet! Summer and Fall crops that I don’t have to plant._ She had also managed to clear out the cave behind the greenhouse to use as a cellar, like the magazines she was reading at night suggested, until she had a proper kitchen.

There was a plethora of information Pearl found useful immediately and was able to implement a lot of tips immediately, one of which was how to build a scarecrow to keep the damn crows from picking her garden apart. One morning she woke up and headed outside to find two crows picking at her parsnips and potatoes. She was able to scare them off but they had already ruined a handful of her parsnips and two potatoes.

After a quick mental breakdown and screaming fit telling the crows where they could put it, she wiped her nose with the back of her hand and finished harvesting what she could and discarded the rest in a bucket. _Maybe I can cut around something and make a stew, I dunno._ Then she got to work on a scarecrow using some of the logs she had cleared and a few of her grandpa’s moth-eaten shirts. She used the scythe to cut the taller grass for stuffing, put a painted rock on top for a head and said, “I dub thee, Henry, protector of the Peterson Pumpkin Farm.”

That night she made a stew out of the pieces of parsnips and potatoes as well as some dandelion greens she had learned to forage from advice found in the farming magazines. It turned out pretty good despite the fact she had never cooked in a pot over a fire.

Today, however, Pearl decided to go into town to sell her produce. It felt good to have a crate full of vegetables she grew herself. She walked along the dirt road with the afternoon sun against her back. _It’ll be nice to see people for a change. I feel like I’ve spent months in my own little world,_ she mused as a couple of butterflies flittered past her toward the town. She headed past the clinic, looking in through the glass of the window to see Doctor Harvey talking to a nurse while scribbling something down on paper, and opened the next door.

The bell to the general store dinged as she entered causing Pierre to look up over his glasses at her, smiling like your proud uncle would at seeing your work and said, “Well, well, Miss Pearl! Looks like you have a decent harvest there. You sure do have your grandfather’s farming blood after all.”

Pearl couldn’t help but grin ear to ear, “Apparently so! Though, I did find his old magazines so I can’t take all the credit.” She hoisted the crate up as it began to slip, “How much for all this?”

Pierre came around the counter to look through her parsnips and potatoes, “Well, since it’s mostly parsnips. Got a few big potatoes in there,” he calculated for a moment, “I’ll give you two hundred ninety-five dollars.”

Trying to hide her excitement, she said confidently, “Deal,” while handing over the crate, “Should I take the crate now or get it when I have another harvest?”

“Oh, you can leave it here for now. Do you need an empty crate while you wait? It may take me a few days to sell your goods,” he replied as he took the crate from her and placed it on the floor in front of the counter.

“Nope. Found some empty crates grandpa kept so I’m good, but thanks,” Pearl smiled, “I would, however, like to pick up a few provisions. Protein bars are great but not for every meal!” She let out a snicker as Pierre gave a little chuckle.

“Sure thing! I can’t imagine not having a home-cooked meal,” he said as he rubbed his stomach. Then, smiling, he leaned a little closer and lowered his voice a little, “Although, between you and me, Gus is a better cook than Caroline!”

Pearl let out a giggle, feeling like she was starting to belong a little. She grabbed a basket and filled it with mostly canned soups and foods, you know, meals of the heat-in-one-pot variety. She also grabbed a loaf of bread, peanut butter, strawberry jelly, saltine crackers and a few spices. Pierre figured the difference between what he owed her for the produce and her basket before bidding her a good day. She thanked him and turned to leave when she noticed Doctor Harvey leaving the clinic and decided to catch up with him.

“Hey, doc! What’s up?” Pearl asked. She couldn’t help but notice a slight flush in his face when he looked at her. _It’s probably just the sun,_ “Where you off to?”

Harvey ran a hand through his wavy locks as if to smooth his hair, “Just calling it a day. It’s Friday so I thought I’d go to the Stardrop for a drink.” _Of course she knows what day it is,_ Harvey thought. _Why do you have to be so weird?_

Pearl noticed his unease and figured he didn’t want to talk so she gave him a small nod, “Cool. Uh, I’ll let you get on your way. See you around.”

 _Great, you weirded her out. She doesn’t have any friends here and maybe, just maybe, she is trying to make friends with you,_ Harvey scolded himself. He rubbed the back of his head and jogged to catch up with her, “Um, Pearl.”

When she stopped to turn toward him, the wind caught the wisps of hair that had fallen out of her bun. They danced across her face and she tucked them behind her ears. It may have just been the waning sun but her lavender eyes seemed more saturated and slightly wet. She responded quietly, “Yes?” _She really is stunning,_ he thought but immediately reminded himself that this was totally platonic.

He stopped in front of her and his voice caught in his throat, “Would, would you like to join me? I mean, just for a drink or two before you head home? Gus can put your bag behind the counter.” He motioned to the bag in her arm and tried giving her a smile that he hoped looked genuine and not creepy.

“Oh, um sure. There’s nothing that will go bad,” Pearl responded with a steady voice and a smile, trying to hide the fact that she had just fought back tears that appeared out of nowhere. It must have worked because he seemed to relax slightly.

Harvey smiled a little more earnestly as he offered to take her bag and they headed toward the saloon. _I’m glad I asked her to join me. She seems to have had as difficult a week as I have._

Opening the door for Pearl, she grinned at him with a ‘thanks’ and entered. The inside of the Saloon had that small-town rustic charm you’d expect and just enough room to fit everyone in town because everyone seemed to be here. She saw Robyn dancing with a man, whom she guessed was her husband and Mayor Lewis chatted with a sweet-looking woman over at a table in the corner. Harvey had stepped past her and handed her grocery bag over to Gus, who had agreed to keep it until she left. She sat down on the barstool next to him.

“What do you drink? Gus has his own home-brew beer, if you’re into that, or a variety of wine,” Harvey asked, his hazel eyes had softened in the dim light making him look a lot younger than she had assumed. Something about him made her chest ache though she dismissed the feeling best she could.

“Hmm. I like both but, if Gus brews his own, I want to try it,” Pearl responded with a smile, “What will you be having, doctor?” She wasn’t sure if she was flirting or just trying to be respectful.

He watched her face, trying to determine if she was poking fun at him or not, “Call me Harvey,” he said as confidently as he could. She was bringing something out of him and he liked it. “You don’t have to call me doctor unless you’re being treated.” He grimaced inward at that last. _That could have been taken the wrong way._

Pearl just smiled bigger, revealing perfectly white teeth, “Alright…Harvey.” She added emphasis on his name.

If she said anything else after that, he was lost. Something about the way she said his name caused his brain to completely shut down. All Harvey could do was stare at her mouth as formed words and smiled at him. It wasn’t until Gus came over with their drinks that he was jarred out of his trance.

“Joja Corp basically sucked the life out of their employees to sell their product. Working in sales and marketing for five years was the worst career move I ever made.” Pearl said as she stared blankly past Harvey, remembering how tired she always was, not just physically but mentally. “BUT, I’m really happy I moved here. I think I’m getting a good handle on farming.” She smiled up at him and took a drink. The beer was cool and bitter, just the right amount of hops with a subtle cedar undertone. “Mmmm, smooth.”

Harvey had barely registered what she said but he caught onto what was familiar, “You worked at Joja before, in the city?” he asked, blinking his eyes and sipped his beer. _Pearl must have ordered for us both because I don’t remember ordering._ “Did you know there was a Joja Mart here before you moved?”

A momentary glimpse of hot hate shimmered over Pearl’s face. He would have missed it had he not been looking directly at her, “Oh, no. Not until I spoke to Pierre the first day I moved here.” She shook her head as if to rid herself of a bad memory, “I wouldn’t wish Joja on my worst enemy so you won’t find me stepping foot in there.” She took a long sip of her drink. “What about you, Harvey? Are you a native or a transplant like me?”

“I’m a transplant,” Harvey answered after another swig, “I came here from Zuzu City to open my own practice.” He didn’t feel it necessary to explain further so he didn’t.

Pearl’s eyes lit up, “No kidding?! You don’t seem like the ‘city’ type. Small-town life suits you.”

Harvey wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not but decided to take it as such. He smiled as he downed his glass and motioned Gus for another, “It’s true, though. I graduated from ZUMS, uh, Zuzu University of Medicinal Science. City life didn’t agree with a young doctor like me so I left.”

Gus came over to refill their drinks and Harvey continued, “When I first moved to Pelican Town and started my practice the old-timers wouldn’t take me seriously so I grew a mustache.”

Pearl looked at him in a way that made him shift in his chair. There was only one other person who looked at him like that and she had broken his heart. _That was a long time, though._ He forced himself to continue, “Twelve years later, I just don’t have the inclination to shave it.”

She watched him for a moment, a sly smile on her face that made his heart hurt, “Well, I like it,” she said as her smile grew, “It looks good on you.” _Desperate much, Pearl? Oh, Yoba, I’m flirting again. It’s hard not to, though._

Harvey’s face went red, even in the dark you could notice. His neck was so hot he had to loosen his tie, trying to clear his throat. When he found he couldn’t speak, he gave Pearl a warm smile and upended his drink.

 _Damn, he’s adorable when he blushes!_ Pearl thought as she nursed her own drink. Was it the fact that she couldn’t hold her alcohol or that she had never been in a real relationship before that made her feel this way? She definitely didn’t want to make things weird and would rather leave on a high note so on that thought, she drained her beer and set the glass down. Standing up, she put a hand on his shoulder, “Harvey, thank you for inviting me out tonight but I’ve got to get home.” Her words came out a little slower than she’d liked.

He blinked at her for a moment, surprised that she had stood up so abruptly. “Uh,” he managed to get out as panic set in. He suddenly realized he wasn’t ready for the night to end just yet and blurted out, “Let me walk you home?”

Pearl fished a ten dollar bill out of her pocket and laid it down on the bar. Harvey quickly put his hand on her’s before she could move it, clearly in protest but she said, “I’ve got tonight covered. You can buy next time.”

Harvey swallowed hard at the meaning of the words ‘next time’ and smiled, “Okay, I’ve got next time, then.” He moved his hand off of hers and stood up, asking Gus for Pearl’s bag. When he turned to hand it to her, she had moved toward the door and had it open for him.

“Coming?” Pearl asked with a grin, as he stood there dumbfounded. “You offered to walk me home,” she added when the look of confusion stayed on his face. She was enjoying this way too much but he was just too sweet. Harvey realized what she had just said, returned her grin and walked out the door with Pearl following after.

Gus smiled to himself as he cleared and wiped down the bar, watching the two of them leave. ”They’re making this harder than it has to be,” he said aloud to Emily, shaking his head.

She just smiled and replied, “They’ll figure it out in time.” Giving Gus a wink, she got back to work.

Emily was right, though. While they sat at the bar, neither Harvey nor Pearl even realized that most of the town was watching them. They had been in their own little world the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to a lot of the Cure while writing the other half of this chapter and the three that come after this one so I apologize in advance if they seem a bit melancholy. Thanks for taking time to read it so far and thanks for the kudos!


	5. Something in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds are anxious to get to know each other but Harvey’s awkwardness and Pearl's inexperience with relationships gets in the way.

Harvey hugged Pearl’s grocery bag as they walked along the dirt road, the chill of spring bringing goosebumps. He was listening to Pearl talk about the farming magazines she had found and how much they had already helped her crops. He noticed how she kept rubbing her arms so he stopped and set the bag down on the ground. 

Confused, Pearl was about to ask what he was doing when Harvey wrapped his coat around her shoulders. “Thanks,” she managed, not knowing what else to say since no one had ever offered her their jacket.  _ He’s too perfect, _ she thought, blushing. __

Harvey picked up her bag and they proceeded to walk past the old broke-down bus, trying to remember what she had said, “So, you were able to beat the blight before it ruined any crops?” 

Pearl continued, talking about the different fertilizers she was learning to make. He listened to the excitement in her voice and the confidence growing as she listed several ingredients and the proper way to mix them. Her lips were full and almost a cherry red.  _ I wonder if she wears lip gloss to get that color? _ He watched as she hugged his jacket tight around her and felt a sudden pang in his chest.  _ She feels safe in my jacket? _

They had come to a stop at the bottom of the steps but he was too lost in thought to realize. “Harv, you okay,” Pearl asked. She smiled gently, “You look like you're somewhere else.”

He could feel his face flush again at being called ‘Harv’ so he answered quickly, “Yeah! Just listening to you and the crickets. Enjoying the cool evening.” He gave her a smile that he hoped convinced her he was listening and not obsessing over her. 

Pearl gave a chuckle and tucked a loose hair behind her ear before reaching for her grocery bag. “Okay,” she replied, then looked him straight in the eyes, “Harvey, I really did enjoy tonight. Thanks for making me feel welcome. I’ve never had many friends or really been close to anyone besides my parents, of course.” She looked down at the contents of her bag to study them intently, embarrassed at her sudden openness. 

Harvey’s heart ached for her, knowing what it’s like to be lonely. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and tell her she’s not alone anymore but he didn’t.  _ I can’t take another rejection.  _ His heart wanted to protect him from someone he barely knew even though he felt like he knew Pearl already. It was most likely the beer that made him feel this way so the reasoning part of his brain forced him to smile as he put his hand on her arm and replied, “Any time, Pearl.”  _ Just friends, _ he thought.

She looked up from the bag at his touch and, taking this as an invitation, leaned in to kiss him. Forgetting she had stepped up on the bottom stair, she fell forward still clutching her bag. 

Harvey, already having one hand on her arm, brought the other around to catch her. They ended up in a pose like you’d see in any cheesy romance movie, where the handsome romantic interest holds his love in a dip before lowering his lips to meet theirs only it was a terrified Harvey holding a mortified Pearl in an awkward pose that suggested more than they had bargained for that night. 

He was breathing heavily, heart pounding out of his chest when he brought Pearl upright so she could stand on her own. He thought she was going to pass out for a moment until she blinked and mumbled something about groceries not putting themselves away. Then she hurried up the stairs and shut the door. 

“Goodnight, Pearl,” Harvey whispered to the closed door as he put his hands in his pants pockets. He turned to walk back home, part of him was upset for not kissing her when she practically fell into his arms. _It was perfect timing but you missed it._ Another part of him reasoned that he was just trying to make friends. But, he couldn’t deny that there was something about her, the way she made him feel, that was really different from Maru. That was part of the problem, though. He knew Maru would never be interested in him, which made her safe, but Pearl on the other hand. Pearl wasn’t safe, she was complicated because she made him feel alive again in the two interactions they’d had. He had tried so hard for a long time to keep his heart safe but Pearl came along and all his defenses started coming down. _I’m probably overthinking things but, then again, I’m not getting any younger._ Harvey shook his head to clear his thoughts, unlocked the door to the clinic and went upstairs to get ready for bed. _Yoba, if it’s meant to be, please let it be,_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

\-----

Pearl quietly opened the door and peeked out once she knew Harvey had turned to leave. She watched him stroll down the dirt path toward town. If she wasn’t completely mortified at running away, she would have ran after him to jump into his arms because that’s what every fiber of her being wanted to do. Harvey made her feel safe and, for reasons this city girl couldn’t fathom, she trusted this stranger... this beautiful, kind doctor with the gorgeous hazel eyes.  _ How does someone she just met make her feel so…whatever this is? _ She watched him disappear in the dark before shutting the door and going to bed.  _ The groceries can put themselves away.  _

\-----

Morning came as it always did, with the same sense of urgency to get the day’s work done. Pearl yawned and stretched until her toes touched the metal foot frame of her bed. She finished her morning ritual and noticed something out of place as she sat down in the chair next to the door to put in her boots: Harvey’s jacket. 

Pearl groaned, remembering how she had tried to kiss Harvey before embarrassing the ever living  _ shit _ out of herself.  _ He’s never going to ask me for drinks again after that little fiasco.  _ She stood up to get to work with the intent of returning his jacket afterwards. 

Harvesting took a little longer than expected, which was awesome because she had a ton of quality cauliflower and beans to sell. Pearl kept a handful of her harvest for the week and packed the rest up in two crates to take to town. 

A quick scrub and rinse in the tub and Pearl was ready to go. Grabbing Harvey’s jacket, she draped it around her shoulders. Immediately, the scent of peppermint and sandalwood invaded her nostrils. She breathed him in. Goosebumps popped up all over her body followed by a heat rush and a warm ache that ended with tingly sensations in her nether regions. This was a new reaction that shook her to her core.  _ What is wrong with me? _

It took Pearl a moment to gather her thoughts, clouded by the sudden stupor that comes when you’ve had too much to drink. She lifted the crates and headed to town but decided it was too heavy to carry all that way. So, instead she placed them into the shipping box for Lewis to pick up, making sure to snap a picture to send to her mom.  _ Look what I grew this week!  _ She texted. Almost immediately her mom answered back, ‘ _ Wow, Pearl! You’re dad and I are impressed! _ ’, which made her smile.

By the time Pearl got to town, the clinic had closed for the day but she knocked on the door anyway, seeing Harvey behind the counter. He looked up and, when he saw it was Pearl, he smiled before walking over to the door, unlocking it. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it out.  _ Yoba, he makes my heart throb. _

“Pearl. Hey, I just closed up but are you needing something?” She was glad to see that Harvey’s face showed no signs of embarrassment from last night. As a matter of fact, he seemed really happy to see her. 

Pearl held Harvey’s jacket out for him, “I forgot to return your jacket last night, so, um, here it is.”  _ Damn, Pearl! Can you talk like a normal person? You must reek of desperation.  _ His scent wafted through the air and she felt her body tighten. 

Harvey, not seeming to notice, reached for the outstretched jacket and his hand touched hers, lingering a moment. His heartbeat quickened at the touch, “You didn’t have to come all the way out here for this. I could have stopped by one day this week for it, but thank you, Pearl.” His face started reddening and when he said her name, it was almost breathy. He swallowed, adjusted his glasses and asked, “Say, since you did walk to town, would you like to get drinks again? My treat.” He gave her what he hoped was his most charming smile.

Pearl couldn’t help but smile back. Besides, she liked his smile and the way he kept pushing his glasses up on his nose, his eyes almost a dark green today, “Sure! I’ve finished what I needed to and today’s harvest is something to celebrate.”  _ Do you really think he’s interested in your harvest? Buh, Pearl,  _ she thought, cringing internally. _ Besides, drinks two nights in a row is kinda big, right? _

“Great! Uh, I need a quick minute to finish this file and we can go. Do you mind? You can wait inside,” Harvey, who wasn’t flustered as much as usual, offered her a chair. He found it much easier to talk to Pearl today after working through his thoughts last night walking home. 

“Not at all, but do you mind if I stand?” Pearl didn’t want to sit. Honestly, she was a little uneasy. Too many cold and impersonal interactions with the doctors in the city clinics will do that to you, especially if they’re owned by Joja Corp. 

“That’s fine,” Harvey replied as Pearl settled down at the counter across from him, elbow on the counter with her head in her palm. He was very aware of the way she was watching him, a kind of curious look on her softened features mixed with deep thought.  _ Another heart wall just fell down. _

It took Harvey a few minutes to finish recording something in the file before placing it in the cabinet. He put one hand on the small of Pearl’s back and gestured toward the door with his other. Her stomach stirred and the sensation she felt earlier at his scent struck again. 

She headed toward the door and, when she opened it, her floral perfume caught in his nose.  _ Gardenias,  _ he thought _. _ He locked the door and offered his arm before he could think it through. Fortunately, Pearl slipped her arm in his, a wave of warmth and a chill swept over him. When they got to the Saloon, he opened the door for her and she shot him this cute toothy grin as she entered.  _ This is going well so far, _ he thought happily. 

Gus looked up from behind the counter and smiled as the two took their same seats from last night, “You two back again, huh?” His eyes had a mischievous twinkle and you could tell he wanted to say something else but thought better of it. He was happy at the new life and a pep in the young doctor’s step.

Harvey’s cheeks turned red, “Merlot, please.” He loosened his tie a bit and sat back facing Pearl.

“Same, for me, please,” Pearl repeated, returning Gus’s smile. She wanted the tab to be matched like last night, just to be fair. 

“Right away,” Gus replied as he patted the bar then turned to a blue-haired girl working behind the counter. He said a few things to her and she nodded while looking their way, a huge smile on her face. 

Harvey turned back to Pearl, she was checking out the bar’s decor, “Are you hungry? I know it’s a little early for dinner but I’m starved, having only a cup of coffee for lunch.”

She gave him a slight smile, “As long as I pay for my meal. It’s only fair since I didn’t buy you dinner last night.” She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling any larger.  _ Did this just turn into a date?  _ she thought, squealing internally.

He could tell she was serious but would not argue if he insisted, so he did, “Absolutely not. I’m buying dinner and I won’t take no for an answer.” He tried not to show how surprised he was at his own assertiveness.

“Hi, Harvey,” the girl smiled at him as she handed him his glass, radiating so much positivity she practically glowed. She turned toward Pearl and slid her glass over, the same energy and smile on her face, “You must be the new farmer, Pearl! I’m Emily. It’s so nice to meet you!”

Pearl couldn’t help but smile back, “Nice to meet you, too.” Emily’s positive energy put her at ease.

“Emily, would you add two plates of spaghetti to my tab?” Harvey asked her before she could leave.

“Sure thing,” Emily said as she scribbled their order on his receipt. She looked at the two of them with a grin and turned to go. Just before she did, however, she looked over her shoulder at Pearl, “You’re going to love it here in Pelican Town, I can just feel it!” 

Pearl looked at Harvey and he gave her half smile. He didn’t seem to be fazed by Emily’s super-friendly demeanor so she assumed this was normal for the bartender. “So,” she started, “is everyone in this town so friendly?”

“Pretty much,” Harvey replied. “Even though most of the residents grew up here, everyone seems genuinely happy when someone new moves in.” He nodded at the end of the bar behind him.

A dark figure wearing a blue Joja hoodie stood next to the fireplace, staring intently at the floor while sipping his beer. “That’s Shane, Marnie’s nephew. He came to live with her and his god-daughter, Jas, six months ago after his brother and sister-in-law died in a plane crash. This is where you’ll find him when he’s not working at Joja Mart. Most people give him a little space because he can be a bit abrasive until he gets to know you, but he’s a good person underneath.”

Harvey then turned toward a table at the other end of the bar, “The gentleman with the long hair is Elliott. He moved here a little over a year ago and lives in the tiny cabin at the beach. He’s an aspiring writer so a bit eccentric.”

Pearl took a sip of the bitter wine, savoring the dryness and oaky taste while she watched Elliott. He appeared to be having an interesting conversation with the pretty brunette that sat with him, hanging onto every single word she said.

“And the girl he’s talking to is Leah. She moved here from the city almost three years ago and has a cabin down by the river in the Cindersap Forest,” Harvey continued, sipping his Merlot. 

“Well, they’ve all acclimated well, it seems,” Pearl said before nodding to the dark one, Shane, as he motioned to Gus for another pint. “Well, except for him.” She felt a pang of pity for Shane. You could see the loss drowning in his eyes. He glanced up as Pearl spoke, looked right at her but right through her at the same time. Nonetheless, she gave a small smile and threw a hand up to wave ‘hello’.

“Well, we all have our demons and some of us have more trouble than others dealing with them,” Harvey answered and swallowed the rest of his wine. Did Pearl detect a hint of bitterness in his voice? 

“But, in a community this small, we all add something, good and bad, to make it more unique. Take, for instance,” Harvey continued and gestured toward Pearl with a grin, “a new farmer.” She blushed with her smile and raised an eyebrow at him. 

Harvey found confidence in the way she made him feel and continued, “A young and beautiful city woman who ventures out to the country to take up farming, stark in contrast to corporate life. What kind of imprint will she leave in this small town? Will she win everyone over with her likeability and charm?” His head was suddenly swimming with doubts that screamed,  _ you’re being too bold! She’s too young and beautiful for an old man like you,  _ but Harvey held his ground, curious to see how Pearl would react to this sudden boldness. Heat radiated from his body as he fought hard to keep control and not bolt out the door or kiss her in front of everyone.

Pearl was at a loss of words and stared at Harvey with big eyes. No guy had ever talked to like that before, well, not since college but they were usually drunk and looking for a one night stand. _ Good Yoba, Pearl say something! He’s into you! _ She cleared her throat and was about to speak when Gus brought their food over.

“Bon appetite!” he declared before moving away, humming to himself.

Thankful for Gus’s interruption because it gave her a moment to compose herself, she tried again, “So,” she said sweetly, placing her chin on her hand and trying to be coy, “you think I’m beautiful and charming?”

Her perfectly white teeth flashed and his heart stopped.  _ The next words that come out of your mouth are the most important if you want her,  _ Harvey reminded himself. He took a deep breath, looking into those deep, gorgeous lavender eyes and said, “Pearl, you are the most beautiful and fascinating woman I have ever met.” 

At least, that’s what he wanted to say but what really came out was more like, “As a doctor, I mean, a young lady as yourself, you have qualities that are attractive to men.” Mortified at the incoherent words babbling out of his mouth, he bent over his spaghetti and took a big bite.  _ Yoba, if that’s the best I can do, I’m going to die alone, _ he thought, chewing his spaghetti more to keep from talking than from hunger. All his doubts came pouring back in.

Pearl wasn’t sure how to take that.  _ What just happened? Was I coming on too strong? Should I just crawl back to the farm, underneath a rock and not come out? _ Taking Harvey’s cue, she turned to her spaghetti and started picking at it. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry and wanted to go home but fought the urge. Besides, she needed to be there in case Harvey choked on his pasta. He was practically shoveling it down his throat.

After they finished their dinner and wine – and when Pearl was certain Harvey wouldn’t try to eat his fork next – she thanked him for the meal and stood to leave. His face was white and it looked like he was near to tears but he nodded in defeat as he laid the money on the bar and stood up. Pearl put her hand on his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze before turning toward the door. Harvey just stood there, unable to move or speak. He heard the door open behind him and the bell jingle as Pearl left.

“You should go after her,” a voice spoke from the end of the bar. Shane had been watching the whole time, a glint of sympathy in his eyes, “She’s into you, man, and you’re into her. Don’t screw this up, go get her.”

Harvey stared, mouth agape at Shane as his words sunk in.  _ Was it obvious to everyone but him? Did Pearl really feel the same about him? _ He turned to Gus, eyes pleading for help and got the same nod and a, “Go get her, lad.” He stood up, wiped his face with his napkin, straightened his glasses and went after her.

Pearl was speed-walking in an effort to avoid contact with anyone. She didn’t want to be seen crying because she didn’t want to have to explain, ‘ _ I’m an idiot who came on too strong to Harvey and now he’s never going to speak to me again.’  _ Not to mention that the food and drink in her stomach had soured and was threatening ejection. 

She had just passed the town sign and started on the dirt road when she heard footsteps behind her. Quickening her pace, she tried desperately to get back to the farm so she could soak in the bathtub, intent on never coming into town again. 

The footsteps quickened as Harvey had to practically sprint to catch up to Pearl. His heart pounded out of his chest, partly from exertion and partly from the adrenaline of what he had set out to do. He stepped just ahead of her and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly as he murmured into her hair, “I’m so sorry.”

Pearl knew it was Harvey before he neared because his scent surrounded her moments before his arms did. A part of her wanted to keep running but she didn’t. Instead, she closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest so he wouldn’t see her cry. “What happened?” she muttered.

Harvey took a deep breath and sighed deeply, “It’s not you, it’s me. I just…” He struggled to find the words and fought against the urge to bottle everything up again so he let them go instead. “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way about someone. The only other time I opened my heart, she broke it utterly,” he said, voice barely above a whisper as warm tears started streaming down his face. “I wasn’t prepared for you,” Harvey added in a small whisper.

Pearl heard the sadness in his voice and looked up with her own tear-stained face. She put a hand up to his cheek, wiping away a tear, “I’m sorry she broke your heart but I’m not her.” Surprised at the strength in her own voice she decided to open up as well, “Harvey, I’ve never been in love with anyone let alone in a serious relationship. That’s part of why I moved out here in the first place. It was impossible to meet anyone with my work schedule. Then I moved here and met you.” She paused as a ragged breath escaped her lips, “I really like you, Harvey, I mean, a lot. But I’m also scared about the way you make me feel.”  _ There,  _ she thought,  _ that’s my whole damn life and heart on your lap. Take it or leave it. _

Harvey looked into Pearl’s eyes, taking her words to heart. He lifted one of her hands and held it to his heart, the other wiped away a tear and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He couldn’t help smile at this perfectly pure creature in his arms. “Pearl, you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met. That’s what I meant to say before, in the saloon.” 

“Really?” was the only reply she could manage. All she could do was smile dumbly up at this gorgeous doctor, amazed that she could feel this way about someone she just met. 

Harvey lowered his mouth to hers, lips slightly parted and as her whole body trembled. Pearl leaned in to meet him and it was like the world melted around them. His lips were soft and tasted like peppermint, mustache tickling her nose. Without thinking, her free hand moved up behind his neck, fingers in his hair. He let out a soft moan and kissed her a little more intensely, dropping her hand so he could wrap both arms around her. Time stood still as they took each other in, simply content in the fire that blazed in and around them. It burned away all doubt, all insecurities, leaving them raw and naked.

They broke their embrace for air, stealing tiny kisses as they fell slowly back to reality. Pearl laid her head on Harvey’s chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat slow. After a moment, she looked up at him to study his handsome face, soft chestnut hair and deep hazel eyes that held nothing but admiration for her.  _ Is this what love feels like? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have gone a lot of different ways but I like this way best. Pearl has never been in love so she is anxious to find it and Harvey is getting old but wants a family so he is in a hurry. It’s lucky that these two found each other. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos.


	6. The Dance of the Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey asked Pearl to the Flower Dance and Emily is tasked with making her dress. Their relationship blooms as sweetly as the spring flowers.

Chapter 6 - The Dance of the Flowers

Summary: Harvey has invited Pearl to the Flower Dance and Emily is tasked with making her dress. Their relationship blooms as sweetly as the spring flowers. 

Pearl spent the next two weeks saving up and getting ready for summer planting. She really needed the summer harvest to go well since she was tired of cooking on a kettle over a fire. Robyn had told her what supplies she needed and how much it would cost for a kitchen and some minor repairs. Money was the only problem, the rest she had. 

She was taking a water break in the house when there was a knock at the door. Opening it she saw Harvey standing on the porch with a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. His wavy chestnut hair flowed gently in the wind and the way the afternoon sun hit his eyes made them more intense.

“Pierre had these gardenias at the shop today so I had to get them for you,” He smiled as he held them out to her.  _ Yoba, he’s perfect. Can I keep him? _

Pearl grinned and gently took the bundle from Harvey’s hands, “I love gardenias! How did you know?” She took a deep breath in of the soothing floral fragrance, closed her eyes and smiled. They reminded her of her grandma. 

“Lucky guess, sort of,” Harvey replied with a grin before scratching his cheek, “I, uh, actually recognized the scent of your perfume.” She watched his cheeks turn a light shade of pink,  _ he’s just too adorable for words. _

Realizing that Harvey was still standing outside Pearl said, “Please come in!” and held the door open before rushing over to the sink. “I was just taking a water break. Would you care for a drink? I’m afraid I only have tap water at the moment but it’s from a spring well. So much better than the city water! I’m dying without my coffee, though.” 

“Sure, thanks,” Harvey replied as he curiously looked around the one-room cabin before taking a seat in the chair next to the door, “It’s definitely cozy in here.” This was only the second time he’d been out at the farmhouse but it was smaller and more rundown than he remembered.  _ I hope the roof doesn’t cave in while she’s in here. _

Pearl pulled two glass canning jars from the single cabinet above the sink where her only mirror hung and filled them with water. She handed one glass to Harvey and put her bouquet in the other, setting it on her bedside table before taking a seat at the foot of her bed, “What brings you out this way?”

“Well, as you know, Spring is coming to an end,” Harvey took a drink of water and continued, “It’s tradition, here in the Valley, to have a Flower Dance the weekend before. I was wondering, if you would like to be my partner? For the dance, I mean?”

_ He’s so adorable when he gets nervous, _ Pearl mused as she stood up and walked over to him. She knelt down on the floor in front of him, taking his empty hand in hers and kissed his lips, “I would be delighted to be your dance partner.” She smiled mischievously as she took the glass from his hand and set it on the floor, “but... you have to teach me to dance!”

With that she stood up and pulled Harvey to his feet. He was reluctant at first but, once he had his arms around Pearl, he found that his dancing legs worked after all. 

\-----

It was a week before the Flower Dance when Pearl realized she was in trouble. She was telling Abigail that Harvey asked her to the dance. The two girls had met at Pierre’s one day after Pearl brought in some veggies to sell and were becoming fast friends. 

“Hey, farmer girl! Mom made some killer curried cauliflower the other night. Said you grew it. So fucking good!” Abigail said a little more loudly than necessary. 

Pierre had shushed his daughter and apologized for her language, which only made her roll her eyes. Abigail was a bit extreme but that’s what Pearl liked about her. She didn’t care about what anyone thought about her and spoke her mind. Abi was cool and made Pearl feel like when she was back in college, which made her feel like she belonged. 

Her two best friends, Sam and Sebastian, who she later found out from Evelyn were the yin-yang kids from her photograph, welcomed her into their group partly because it meant Abi would have someone else to bug. Besides, Abi was glad to have another girl in the group to hang out with ‘ _ because, another chick with purple hair moving to Pelican Town was insane so they were destined to be friends _ ’. And, lately, if Pearl wasn’t working the farm or learning the Dance of the Flowers with Harvey, she was hanging out with the gang.

“Doc has the hots for you, huh?” she teased, “Well, you know, we bachelorettes have to dress up for this thing and I’m not talking just any dress. We have to wear a  _ white _ dress.”

Pearl groaned, “Where exactly am I going to find a white dress? There aren’t any clothing stores here and there’s no way I can get one ordered online in time.” She put her hands and pulled the skin beneath her eyes down, making Abigail snort.

Abigail absentmindedly twirled her hair while thinking, a habit Pearl had noticed she had since they started hanging out, “I’ve got it! Emily has a sewing machine! She would totally jump at making you a dress if you asked her,” she said excitedly, her dark blue eyes sparkled as she grabbed Pearl’s hand.

“What? Right now?!” Pearl exclaimed as Abigail practically yanked her arm out of socket. The girl didn’t look it, but she was strong and had an iron grip!

Abi didn’t stop until they reached the Saloon, which, lucky for her, wasn’t far since they had been hanging out in her room, “Yes, right now. If we hurry we can catch her before she gets off work. She’ll put you in a dress so sexy, Harvey’s gonna want to jump you, right then and there.” Pearl’s eyes went wide and she couldn’t hide  how red her face was. That conversation hadn’t come up with Harvey yet. Sure, she loved the way it felt when they kissed or held hands but they barely knew each other. It was a bad idea right now, regardless of how physically attracted they were to each other. 

She was so lost in thought she didn’t even realize Abi had stopped pulling her. She looked up to find they were at the Stardrop and Abigail had already explained the emergency to Emily.

Emily’s eyes practically turned a different color at the challenge of making a dress with only a week to spare, not to mention the prospect of helping with a budding romance. She came around the bar and started fussing over Pearl, mumbling something about auras and lavender, tucking in her shirt to see how the dress should fit to show off her ‘lovely curves’. Pearl was afraid to move so she stayed perfectly still while the women circled around her like vultures picking, poking and prodding before finally sitting her down at a corner table.

“Now see, if we hug your waist here and give you a plunging neckline like this,” Emily was frantically sketching out a rough design on the back of a blank ticket, “oh, and the skirt should come up like this to show off your legs and we’ll put a little frill here.” Satisfied with her drawing, she sat back and looked at Pearl, holding the picture up so she could see. “So, whaddya think?”

Pearl knew very little about fashion outside of jeans, t-shirts, sneakers and boots but she wanted to say something since Emily was so excited, “I think it’s going to be beautiful. I’m not really into dresses but I want to look pretty for Harvey.” Saying that aloud caused her to blush, which in turn caused Abigail and Emily to laugh and tease. 

\-----

Two days before the dance, Pearl stood before the mirror at Emily’s house for a fitting, “I’ll take it in here, and here,” she was saying through a mouth full of straight pins. 

_ If I could see auras like Emily can, hers would be a flipping rainbow right now, _ Pearl thought as the blue-haired ball of positivity fussed at the frills of her almost finished dress.

“This is probably the most beautiful dress I have ever made,” Emily said as she stood back to admire her work. 

Pearl was too busy blushing at the sight of her own flesh reflected back at her, “Are you sure the neckline isn’t too low? I feel like if I lean over, I’m going to spill out.” She tried pulling the scoop up over her breasts to cover up a bit more.

Emily playfully smacked her hand, “Leave it alone! It looks fine and I promise you won’t spill out. The way I designed it, everything will stay in its place. I love the way your legs look, too. Do you realize how shapely your legs are? You are gonna knock Harvey out cold, honey.”

_ What is she saying?,  _ Pearl thought before turning back to the mirror. It was as if she was seeing herself for the first time. Her breasts were firmly packed into the top of the dress which hugged her small waist and flowed sensually over her round hips. An empire-waisted dress, as Emily called it. Her legs looked like they should be on a model with the nice muscle tone from working the farm. Her biceps were also really defined. The only thing that seemed out of place with the woman in the mirror was the messy mop of hair atop her head and the plain face in dire need of a makeover. Emily helped her out of the dress and promised to have it done tomorrow morning.

After putting her t-shirt and jeans back on, Pearl reached out and hugged Emily tight. “Thank you so much for doing this,” she squeaked out and had to wipe a tear from her eye.

“Aww, Pearl! It’s been so much fun,’ Emily said as she stepped back to look at her new friend. She cupped her face in her hands, “Thank you for letting me fuss over you for the past several days. I rarely get the time or have the inspiration to create like this.”

“Well, Gus needs to find a replacement because, damn girl! You are so talented!” Pearl meant every word. Despite her unease at dressing way out of her comfort zone, when she saw the attention to detail Emily put into every stitch and the thought that went into the design. She could easily sell her clothing at any of the high-end clothing shops all the richies in the city went to.

It was the day of the Flower Dance and Pearl was even more nervous than the first time she had drinks with Harvey. She had borrowed a pair of heels from Emily that ‘matched her aura perfectly’.  _ At least they’re low heels or I’d break my neck _ . After putting on the dress Emily made  _ that fit like the most comfortable glove, if that was a thing, _ she tried curling her hair and piling it loosely on top of her head with some bobby pins, leaving a few curls loose to bounce around her face and one at her neck. The only makeup she bought at Pierre’s that she was comfortable putting on by herself was a tube of mascara, a black pencil liner and clear lip gloss. She lined her upper eyelids like the girl in the video showed her to and swept mascara over her top and bottom lashes. Her lips were extra red today so the gloss was there to make them sparkle slightly and her cheeks were naturally pink today so she didn’t have to bother with blush.

Pearl stood way back from her sink mirror to see herself full-length and gave a twirl.  _ Emily really outdid herself with this dress. _ For the first time in her whole life, she felt pretty. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly when she thought about how Harvey would react. Then, as if she had summoned him with a thought, there was a knock on the door. He stood in a fitting periwinkle blue suit with a white button-up and pale yellow tie. A boutonniere with gardenias and a pale yellow rose was pinned to the pocket of his blazer. His hair was combed back neatly and it looked as though he had shaped his mustache. In his hand he held a matching corsage.  _ I know it sounds stupid but he looks beautiful. _

“Well, hello handsome,” Pearl said as she opened the door and stepped out into the porch, “You look amazing, Harvey!”

Nothing could have prepared him for how radiant she looked in her well-fitting white dress that clung to her curves and had a neckline that displayed her perfect breasts, well, perfectly. It had these tiny lavender butterflies embroidered in a pattern that suggested they were mid-flight before getting caught on the fabric, her soft amethyst hair had been curled and she was wearing a little makeup but it looked totally natural. She practically glowed.  _ Breathe, man! Breathe!  _ He smiled and handed the corsage to her.

She took the corsage from his hand and put it on her wrist then did a little twirl with a ‘tada’. When he didn’t say anything, she knew he liked it by how red his face was and how he had practically lost all basic human functioning.

After a moment, Harvey pushed his glasses up on his nose. Closing his gaping mouth, he cleared his throat and was finally able to manage coherent thought. “Stunning,” he whispered, bringing her hand up to kiss the top of it.

“Let’s go, handsome, or we’ll be late,” Pearl said, pulling him behind her.  _ Yeah, Emily did good. _

The townsfolk started entering the roped off area of the forest, mingling with one another, admiring all the flower arrangements or picking off the buffet Gus had set up. Pierre had his booth set up at the front entrance as he did every year, leaving Caroline to find conversation with Jodi, Robyn and Demetrius. Shane was watching Jas and Vincent run around in circles while tasting the different varieties of pepper jellies. When Harvey and Pearl came around the corner of the clearing, they saw Abi, Sam and Sebastian standing in the far corner near the river, clearly avoiding everyone else. Abigail hit Sam in the stomach and swatted at Sebastian for their attention, which elicited an angry scowl, and pointed at Pearl before heading their way. The boys smiled and waved but didn’t come over with her. 

“Oh, my gosh! Emily really outdid herself…” her friend said, voice trailing off in amazement being the first time she’d seen the dress for real. “Damn, girl! Emily needs to upgrade me,” Abigail exclaimed as she circled the couple. 

Harvey, who couldn’t take her eyes off of Pearl, had this look on his face like he was proud to be the date of the most beautiful girl at the Flower Dance. Abigail took notice of this and said, “I better get back to the guys but, Harvey, Pearl, you two have fun!” and returned to her boys before turning back to them and mouthing ‘Holy Yoba, Pearl!’. 

Harvey held out his arm and said with a cool confidence, “Shall we?” The tone of his voice sent chills down Pearl’s body, causing goosebumps to rise, he noticed. This caused a slightly seductive half-smile to form on his face which made her heart beat faster. 

She took his arm, cozied up to him and could only reply, “Mmmkay.” Afraid to try speaking at the moment, Pearl thought,  _ he could ask me to fly right now and I would.  _

It felt like all eyes were on them as they walked over to where Mayor Lewis was, gathering all the participants around so the dance could begin. The only eyes that made her uncomfortable belonged to this beefy-looking guy standing near a pretty blonde with a flower wreath on her head. She was chatting at him, totally unaware that he wasn’t paying any attention to her. His deep green eyes seemed to be undressing Pearl and she suddenly felt self-conscious. Harvey must not have noticed and thought she was cold because he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he listened to Mayor Lewis. 

“Now, gather round! Bachelors form a line here, bachelorettes there. Yes, yes, that’s right. The Flower Queen, uh, Haley, you go in the middle here. There, now,” he cleared his throat so everyone could hear him. “Thank you all for coming today! Now, without further ado, let the Dance of the Flowers begin!”

When the music started, Pearl kept her eyes locked on Harvey to focus on all the movements they had been practicing over the past two weeks. They kept in time, moving and swirling as the music drowned out everything else and everyone disappeared. What seemed like hours to them flashed by in minutes. Then, as suddenly as the music began, it stopped and they stood with the others, thunderous applause surrounded them all. 

Pearl laughed heartily as they both caught their breath. Harvey’s hair had returned to its normal tousled mess, which made him all the more endearing. 

Mayor Lewis made his way over to the couple with a huge grin, “Congratulations on your first Dance of the Flowers! I heard you two have been practicing. Well done,” he said as he clapped the doctor on the back.

“Thanks,” Harvey managed as he struggled to regain his breath. “Though, the actual dance was more of a workout than our sessions,” he laughed, causing himself to cough.

“Excuse us, Mayor. I think Harvey needs a drink,” Pearl said with her most gracious smile as she walked him over to a bench near the drink table.

Harvey took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his face while Pearl poured two glasses. “Here’s some punch,” she said as she held out the cup.

He took it with a ‘thanks’ and finished it in two swallows before realizing it tasted funny, “I think it’s gone sour.” Harvey’s face was screwed up in a way that made her laugh. 

Pearl held hers up for a sniff before taking a sip, “Tastes like it’s been spiked.” She lifted the tablecloth and found a discarded bottle of vodka underneath and poked Harvey to get his attention.

“Pam must be trying to liven the party,” he huffed before standing up. “I’ll be right back. We don’t want Jas or Vincent getting into this,” Harvey finished, kissing Pearl on the forehead before heading over to warn Jodi and Marnie. 

Pearl watched Harvey walk away before upending her vodka-spiked punch when she noticed the beefy guy had moved over to the table beside her. Pearl hugged herself and tried to pay attention elsewhere when he came over, cup in hand.

“So, you’re the new farmer? Grandma said you were pretty but I think her eyesight is going,” he said. The tone in his voice was full of arrogance, suggesting that he usually got his way and he was used to girls fawning over him. His hand practically swallowed the cup he was holding. 

“Yep,” she replied, not wanting to bait him or acknowledge he said anything about her looks. “The punch is spiked, by the way,” She said flatly, trying to change the subject to show she wasn’t interested but this just seemed to fuel him.

He eyed her for a moment before turning his cup up and draining the contents in one gulp, a smirk across his face, “So? I can handle my liquor just fine.” Was he baiting her again or trying to challenge her. Either way, she had had enough of his nonsense. 

Pearl gave an obviously faked smile, “Nice to meet you but I’ve got to go.” She started to leave but the guy stepped in front of her about the time Harvey walked up. He had obviously been watching from across the field, a look of concern mixed with anger across his face. 

“Alex, I see you’ve met Pearl,” he said with a firmness to his voice she had never heard before, looking directly in Alex’s eyes. His jar worked in a clench like he was ready to fight and without breaking eye contact with Alex he asked her, “You okay?”

Alex smiled and threw his hands up like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “Just makin’ conversation, Doc. No need to be so tense, right, Pearl?” His words seemed harmless but everything else about him suggested otherwise. He clearly did not find Harvey a threat, being two inches taller and fifty pounds heavier. Looking past him with an amused smile he said to her, “See you around, farmer.”

After he left, Pearl gasped, realizing she had been holding her breath. Harvey pulled her to him but kept his eyes fixed on Alex as he walked away. 

“Alex isn’t usually this aggressive. He was way out of line,” he said as he held a trembling Pearl. Harvey cupped her chin, bringing her face up to his so he could look into her eyes and asked, “Are you sure you’re okay,”

Pearl didn’t know why she was uncontrollably shaking but the look of concern in Harvey’s eyes was enough to calm her down. She leaned up to kiss him, “I’m feeling better now that you’re here.” She tried smiling, wanting him to know she was being sincere. He looked deep into her eyes, cupped her face with both hands and brought her in for another small, quick kiss. 

About that time, Emily had made her way over, beaming with delight, “You two are so perfect together that your auras are one.” She emphasized this by putting her hands together and interlocking her fingers.

Harvey, who was still cupping Pearl’s face, relaxed slightly and smiled as he moved his arm around her shoulders instead. She smiled up at him and thought her heart was going to burst.

Turning to Emily, Pearl put hand on Emily’s arm and said, “I feel like you helped to make this possible. If you hadn’t made me this beautiful dress, I would have been a mess. I’m not sure Harvey would have me that way.” She stole a glance at Harvey.

“Nonsense, Pearl,” he smiled with a gentleness that almost made her forget the whole Alex ordeal, “I would have you, messes and all.” He kissed her on the head and turned to Emily, “If you’ll excuse us, I need Pearl for something.”

Emily blushed and said, “Alright, you two! See you later!” She popped over to talk to Clint.

Pearl eyed Harvey with a questioning look, “What is it?” She wasn’t sure she could handle much more drama today.

“You’ll see soon enough,” he answered with a smile and a spark in his eye. Grasping her hand, he wove his fingers in hers and led her away from the open field, back toward the farm. 

They walked quietly hand-in-hand around the lake, taking the long way around and just enjoying each other’s company. Instead of going back to the farm, Harvey took her down an unfamiliar path a short distance before coming to a stop. Pearl noticed a blanket with a covered basket and bottle of wine had been carefully laid out before she turned to look at him. “A picnic date,” she asked eagerly, unable to hide her excitement.

Harvey grinned as he nodded then pulled her down on the blanket to sit next to him. “Pearl,” he said with a certain want in his eyes, “we haven’t known each other very long but I feel like I have known you my entire life. Every second we have spent together feels right, and when we’re apart it’s like I have a hole where only you fit.”

Harvey looked down at her hands, sighed and took them in his, bringing them to his chest, “Pearl Peterson,” he stopped for a moment, gathering the strength to say the words that had been on his lips since the first time they kissed, “I’m in love with you.”

She was the happiest she had ever been and let the tears trickle down her cheeks. ”I am so in love with you, Harvey Putnam,” she breathed at him, it was hot and sweet. 

Harvey pulled her close, arms wrapped around her waist, his lips pressing lightly into her neck as they held each other. The feeling of his hot breath on her skin caused ripples of heat and tingles to course through her body. He moved his head back enough to find her mouth with his and kissed her with a tender eagerness that made her want to melt. He wanted to be with her so badly his whole body hurt and he knew, by the way she held him so tightly, that she felt the same about him.  _ Don’t go too fast, Harvey, _ he reminded himself.

Pearl’s kisses were making his head go numb so Harvey broke their embrace, giving her several little kisses on her cheeks and neck. “I brought some wine and a few tea cakes. Some sweets for my sweet,” he said with a goofy grin and stole another quick kiss before grabbing the basket and wine bottle.

He popped the cork on the wine and poured two glasses, handing one to her and holding his up he declared, “To my Pearl of the Valley!” This made her smile endearingly at him, making his heart leap again.

Pearl held her glass up, “To you, my Harvey. My love.”  _ Thank you, Yoba, _ she thought, not realizing Harvey was also thanking Yoba that very second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long, I know, but necessary. Also, I’m sorry for making Alex a jerk, it just came to the story naturally and fit. Please don’t hate me. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos. I’m living for getting this story out of my head! The next chapter is going to step it up a bit.


	7. Dark Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Pearl continue to grow their love but Alex is still making advances toward her, testing the strength of their relationship further.

It was a few days after the Flower Dance and Pearl was humming to herself while hoeing rows between the potatoes. She was thinking about Harvey and the fact that she had found love, friends and happiness in little old Pelican Town in such a short time.  _ I want to see him again. _

It was mid-morning by the time Pearl had finished and was carrying her hoe and watering can back up to the house when she heard the gravel crunching by her house. The sun blocked her view so she held up a hand and noticed Alex walking toward her.  _ What is he doing out here, _ she thought as her gut clenched at the sight of him. He had made her feel uneasy at the Flower Dance.

“Mornin’, farmer girl,” Alex called to her, “I was hoping I could speak to you a moment, if you have time.” He had his hands in the pockets of his lettered jacket. The lack of arrogance eased her slightly but she still was cautious.

Eyeing him suspiciously, she stopped within six feet of where he stood, “Morning. Just finished for the day. What do you need?” Pearl tried to keep it short but courteous. 

Alex took stock of the tools she had in hand and the look on her face before continuing, “I wanted to apologize for the other day. It was a really shitty first impression, the vodka being partly to blame.” He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Apparently, I can’t handle my drink as well as I thought, especially after drinking a whole bowl of punch.” He moved a few steps closer as if to test the waters. 

Pearl backed up toward the house, circling Alex so she could position herself between, “Yeah, well, maybe lay off vodka for a while. You were pretty aggressive.” She wasn’t sure what else to say but she was ready for him to leave.

“Look,” he started, moving toward Pearl again, “I’m not good at apologies but I’m trying, here. Can we just start over?” His big toothy grin was disarming enough but when she didn’t answer he said, “Hello, farmer girl. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Alex.”

Pearl just shook her head, “Alex…I really don’t have time for this.” She said as she backed toward her house.  _ Can’t this guy take a hint? _

“Please, Pearl. Just, can I help you carry your stuff?” He started jogging toward her. For a big lug of meat, he moved pretty fast so she didn’t have time to react before he was standing next to her and taking the tools from her hands.

“Uh, thank you, Alex,” She stammered. It was obvious he wasn’t leaving and he seemed to be sincere about making a better impression.  _ Just get him a glass of water and send him on his way, _ she grumbled to herself. “Look, I’m about to take a water break. Can I get you a glass?”

Alex smiled at her, “Sure, thanks,” as he followed her to the porch where he neatly piled the tools. He actually had a nice smile when he wasn’t being a creep. She noticed how his strong jawline matched his square shoulders. He had a handsome boyishness about him that most girls would find attractive. Pearl, however, found brains more attractive than brawn.

Alex held the door open for Pearl and stepped in after her. “Small place but cozy. I like it,” He said, looking around. He made his way around the room, poking this and touching that.

Pearl had busied herself with getting their water and didn’t notice that he had moved right behind her. “It’s a roof over my head but Robyn and I have worked up plans for renovations as soon as I have the money…” She froze when she sensed him behind her, his hot breath on her ear. Her mind raced at what she should do when she finally found her voice, “Back up, Alex.” She struggled to sound firm. 

“Sorry, I was just coming to get my glass of water,” he apologized, backing up a few steps. 

Pearl took a shallow breath to calm her nerves and regain composure before turning around. Alex gave her another disarming smile as he took the glass.

“Thanks, farmer girl. I mean, Pearl,” he said gulping down half the water in one sip. “Is this spring water? This tastes better than ours.” Alex finished the glass with an  _ ahh _ before she could answer.

Pearl looked at him for a moment. She still didn’t trust him but relaxed a little anyway. She was still new to town and also wanted to make a good impression, “It is, actually. Comes right out of the mountain.” She took a good long sip, feeling her head throb from dehydration, “City water used to make me gag. Although, the building I stayed at had the best water filtration in the inner city.” She looked at the water in her glass as if she could see the difference.

Alex was listening with such interest it made her a little nervous, “I visited the city once in high school, to watch the Tunnelers play. I knew back then that I wanted to live there to play gridball.” There was a sadness to his voice and his eyes stared at something only he could see.

“Why didn’t you go, then?” Pearl asked, regretting it immediately when he shifted uncomfortably. Anger flashed in his eyes so quickly, she would have missed it had she not been looking right at him, “I mean, I see you in town tossing your gridball around and excercising so I just assumed you played.” 

Alex forced a smile, “Yeah, I played in high school and college. We won state championships but, uh, that’s as far as it went.” She could tell was more to the story but he didn’t know her. Besides, it wasn’t any of her business. “Can I have some more water, please?” he asked, holding out his glass. 

“Sure,” Pearl took the glass and refilled it. “So, you live with your grandparents?” She asked, hoping to change the subject, handing him the glass.

“Yeah, they’re happy to have me around,” Alex gave her another big toothy grin. It was a big goofy-looking grin that caused Pearl to grin a little. “It’s good to have a strong young man to help around the house, you know,” He added with a gaze suggesting he would love to help her.  _ Damn, he must have thought I was smiling for him. _

Pearl turned to refill her glass so he wouldn’t see her blush slightly, “Your Granny Evelyn is a peach. She knows so much about the town and knew my grandpa better than I did.” Smiling, she turned back around but Alex had quietly come up beside her to put his empty glass in the sink and soaked his shirt and jacket. This time he saw her blushing and his smile was a little too big.

“Oh, no, Alex! I’m so sorry! I didn’t even hear you,” Pearl stammered. She grabbed a towel, “Here, let me...” She started dabbing his chest when he grabbed her wrist and took the towel out of her hand. He held her wrist a little longer than she comfortable but let go just before she said anything.

“It’s okay. Just a little water,” he said, placing it back on the sink. “Besides, it’s starting to warm up so I don’t need ‘em.” Before Pearl could protest, Alex was taking off his jacket. She turned her back to him when he started to pull of his shirt next.

“Pearl, you can look. We’re both adults, here,” Alex said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently turning her back around. He practically had an eight pack under his huge pectoral muscles. Without a shirt, you could that he actually had a waist and wasn’t a block of meat like she had first thought. Plus, his biceps were huge. If she were into weightlifters, she would have... _ No, Pearl! Harvey has more to offer than Mr. Muscles! _

“It’s not that, it’s just,” she started before steadying her voice, “I’m dating Harvey so I’m not comfortable with you being half-naked in my house.” She looked Alex straight in the eyes, trying to convey that she was serious.

It was obvious that he wasn’t getting the message when he stepped up to her, fingering the loose hair next to her face, “But, you just moved here. Harvey is just one man, what about getting to know the rest of us first?” Pearl just stood there, unmoving, trying to think of how best to get rid of him. 

When Pearl didn’t say anything Alex continued, “You know, you were the most beautiful girl at the flower dance. I’d really like to get to know you better.” He traced her jawline with the back of his forefinger. He was so close to her face, she could feel his hot breath.  _ Why am I not moving?! _

Alex moved up and brushed his lips against hers but as his hand slipped behind her neck to bring her in, her brain woke up and she put her hand up on his bare chest and pushed as she took a step backward. “Stop. Alex, I’m with Harvey.”

Walking over to her door she opened it for him, “Thank you for stopping by. Please give my regards to your grandparents.” She waited on him to walk through the door.

Alex grabbed the wet clothes off her bed and headed out. “Thanks for the water, farmer girl,” he said as he approached the door but just before walking out, he grinned as he brushed her cheek with his thumb and told her, “I like girls who play hard to get.” He went off toward town, still shirtless.  _ Dammit. I need to text Abigail.  _

“Abiiii. Can u talk, like now?” Pearl texted.

A few minutes later she responded, “What up?”

“Alex just came by my house. He was half-naked in my house so I made him leave.”

“...” 

“Imma call right now.”

Pearl answered her phone as soon as it rang and told her everything, “He’s not my type at all but, if I wasn’t with Harvey, I don’t know that I would have stopped him from kissing me.” She threw herself back on her bed, causing dust to rise in a cloud around her.  _ What was she doing? Why did she let him get so close?? _

“So, like, he was shirtless and going to kiss you and shit but you told him to leave?” Abigail asked, unable to believe what she was hearing. “Pearl, you are a better person than me. I would’ve been all over that.”

Pearl sighed, “The heart wants what the heart wants, Abs. I’m into sweet nerdy guys like Harvey.”  _ Probably because my dad is a sweet nerdy guy and treats my mom like a queen. _ “Besides, Alex is interested in one thing but Harvey actually wants to get to know me.” She sighed again, thinking about his gorgeous hazel eyes, messy chestnut waves and the way his mustache tickles her when she kisses those soft lips.

“Earth to Pearl, you’re doing it again. Did you hear what I said?” Abigail was shouting into the phone. “Alex is going to keep after you. It was the same with Haley when they first met but she actually likes him. You haven’t seen the last of Alex.” 

Pearl groaned loudly.  _ What am I going to do? _

——-

Harvey was getting ready for his 11 a.m. appointment when Maru came in with a frown on her face. “Looks like Alex is at it again,” she said to him. Having seen Alex strutting shirtless to town from Pearl’s farm with a look of satisfaction on his face was not a good. He had either been up to something or was trying. He was an oversexed scamp that had to have any pretty thing that came through town. 

Harvey was busy reading over the file, only paying half-attention. “How do you mean?” he asked, not even looking up as he was scribbling notes.

Maru, who considered Harvey a friend, knew how lonely and unhappy he had been before Pearl came to town. She didn’t want him to be hurt so he needed to know. “Alex just came from Pearl’s house and he didn’t have his shirt on,” she said flatly.

That got his attention. Harvey put his pen down and looked at Maru, “When was this, exactly?”

“Just now,” she pointed out the window as Alex passed to go home. He had his shirt and jacket thrown over his shoulder with a smirk on his face that made Harvey’s face hot with anger.

His thought processes were thus:  _ Did Alex seduce Pearl? He had been with half the girls in town already and she was his type. Was Pearl having second thoughts about dating him? There were so many younger guys in town. What if Pearl rejected Alex and he hurt her? _ His blood ran ice cold at the thought of her being hurt and alone out at the farm. 

“I’ll be in my office. Just, uh, knock on my door when my 11 o’clock gets here,” Harvey stammered to Maru as he quickly shot to his office. 

He picked up his phone to text Pearl, his eyes welling up with tears when he hit the home key and saw the picture Abigail had snapped of them at the Flower Dance. His hands began to shake as he managed to pull up her number. He had no idea what to text, his mind suddenly blank.  _ Just ask her if she’s ok. Tell her Maru saw Alex. Be honest. _

His fingers moved across the screen, “Hey, Pearl. Harvey here.”  _ Of course she’ll know it’s you.  _

He deleted it and tried again, “Hey Pearl. Maru said she saw Alex walking back from out your way. Are you okay?” Satisfied that this was not insinuating anything but showed he was concerned, he pressed ‘send’.  _ C’mon, Pearl. Please answer me back. _

A few minutes later, Maru knocked on his door, “Evelyn’s here, doc.” 

“I’ll be with her in a moment. Go ahead and take her back, please, Maru,” Harvey answered, staring at his phone as if to will Pearl to answer. 

He waited a few more minutes before standing up and putting the phone down on his desk. As soon as hand grabbed the doorknob, his phone chimed and stomach jumped. It was her.

“Hey, Harvey! Sorry I didn’t answer sooner. I’m ok. Alex just apologized then left.”

Harvey stared at his phone in disbelief,  _ Alex doesn’t just apologize to anyone. There’s got to be more to the story. _ “Want to talk over dinner tonight, my place, 5:00?”

Almost immediately Pearl replied, “See you at then <3” 

Harvey let out a big sigh of relief. There wasn’t any reason to mistrust Pearl. Sure, they were moving a little fast with declaring their love for one another after two dates and one kiss but he knew they were soulmates. He had never felt this way about Lisa and he almost married her.  _ But Pearl has never been in love before. Maybe she should get to know other people in town before they got much more serious.  _

Harvey straightened his tie and set his mind to the task at hand. Evelyn’s checkup will take most the afternoon and he needed to go shopping for dinner.

——-

Pearl got off the phone with her parents to get ready for her dinner date. She had needed to hear their voices after texting Harvey. Outside of the usual conversation about how well the farm was faring, she needed advice about Alex’s threat. 

“He’s really aggressive and my friend, Abigail, says he won’t leave me alone. He was like, ‘I like girls that play hard to get’ but I thought I made it really clear that I am not interested,” Pearl sighed in frustration, “I don’t know what to do or how far he’ll go.”

“Well, honey,” her dad had said, “I can’t help it if you have your mother’s good looks but you should be honest with Harvey. If you’re serious about your relationship, honesty and communication are most important. Remember, if you two work together,” her dad left off, waiting for her to finish.

“We can accomplish anything. Thanks, dad. I’ll call you guys back later, okay? I’m meeting Harvey for dinner,” Pearl said, bidding her parents goodbye.

She flipped through her tiny dresser until she found a cute green top and some skinny jeans, slipping on a pair of black flats to complete the look. Pearl decided to leave her hair down since she was always wearing it up so when she pulled the hair tie out, it came down in soft waves just past her shoulders. Using her fingers, she ran them through her locks a couple of times to smooth it out before putting on mascara and a little lip gloss finishing with a spritz of perfume. 

The day was starting to cool as she walked to town causing her skin to prickle. Pearl enjoyed the way the setting sun saturated everything in a golden hue and thought,  _ this really is a beautiful place.  _ As she neared the town sign she noticed Alex standing out by his house, tossing his ball like usual. Pearl tried ignoring him but she felt his eyes on her. Trying to keep calm, she knocked on the clinic door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex walking slowly in her direction, still tossing the gridball.  _ Please Harvey, open the door. _

The door unlocked and opened, bringing Pearl’s attention back to the clinic where she was met with Harvey’s smiling face. She didn’t wait for him to say ‘hi’ before she was inside and closing the door behind her. She turned to see where Alex was but he had disappeared. 

Harvey stood there with a confused look. He turned her around to look at him, “Pearl, are you okay?” His stomach fluttered when looked up at him. She was wearing her soft amethyst hair down for the first time since they met and it framed her beautiful face in a way that made him melt.

Pearl came up to kiss Harvey sweetly, “I feel better now. Come on, we need to talk,” she said as she squeezed his hand and lead him upstairs.

Over dinner, she told him in greater detail about Alex’s visit to her house, making sure to emphasize that the near kiss only happened because she was afraid of him and it was ultimately her love for Harvey that helped her kick him out. 

“When I talked to my parents today, my dad said I should be honest with you. ‘Honesty and communication if you want this relationship to work’, he said. And I do,” Pearl finished, reaching across the table to hold Harvey’s hand , “I want our relationship to work more than anything.”

Harvey wiped his mouth with a napkin and squeezed her hand. Out of everything she had said, the most reassuring thing was that she had told her parents they were dating, although, he was still upset that Alex nearly kissed her. “I’m glad you told me everything, Pearl,” Harvey replied before sitting up straight and continuing, holding both of her hands across the table now, “Everyone in town knows how Alex is and Abigail is right, he will keep pursuing you. We’ll figure something out tomorrow.”

He tossed his napkin down on the table, stood up and walked around, pulling Pearl close to him. “In the meantime, would you care to dance?” he asked, flipping the switch on his radio. It played a slow song Pearl wasn’t familiar with. Harvey slipped one hand around her waist and the other held her hand.

Pearl couldn’t help but grin and put her other arm around Harvey, her head resting on his chest as they swayed back and forth to the music. She breathed in his cologne and hugged him tighter. In response, Harvey kissed the top of her head and held her just as tightly, almost rocking her instead of dancing. 

She had a thought. “Harvey, can I ask you something?” she asked. “You said, at the Flower Dance, that Alex wasn’t usually this aggressive. Do you think he’s threatening me to get back at you for something? I mean, I can’t think of a single thing you’d do purposefully to harm anyone, ever, and that’s part of why I love you. But, I’ve been thinking about it. Is there something you could have possibly, inadvertently done to him that would make him want to get back at you?”

Harvey blinked at this sudden change of conversation. He hadn’t thought about it but it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility, “I don’t know, Pearl. I’ve always done my job to my best ability, caring for all the medical needs of the townspeople here. I don’t really spend much time outside of the clinic, except at festivals and with you now, but he’s always been…” He trailed off when a thought came to mind, something he had forgotten about until she made him think deeper back, “Come to think of it, his behavior toward me changed about a year ago, after his yearly checkup.”  _ She may be on to something. It’s definitely worth looking into. _

When the song ended, Harvey lifted Pearl’s chin and kissed her gently. “I’ll check some records tomorrow. Until then, we should get you home, it’s getting dark,” he said, reluctantly. What he really wanted was to keep her here, safe with him but it was difficult being so close to Pearl. As if thinking the words made them real, he opened his mouth, “unless you want to stay with me. I mean, I’ll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed. If, that’s, uh, okay. Just to be safe.”  _ Why am I so bad at this? _

Pearl was smiling because Harvey was blushing redder than he’s ever blushed before and she found him irresistible. She wanted to stay so badly but she didn’t trust herself. “Harvey, I’ll be okay tonight at home. If it would make you feel better, walk me home. I’d really like that. Besides, I can come over for lunch tomorrow, okay?” she replied before kissing his chin.

Harvey was relieved and hugged her, breathing in her gardenia perfume. “I don’t deserve you,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Let’s get you home.”

They walked downstairs, fingers entwined, and stepped outside. Alex was standing in the shadow of the tree outside his house, tossing his old gridball up in the air and catching it when he saw Pearl leaving the clinic with Harvey in tow. His face darkened at the sight of them holding hands and her pressing her body into his.  _ What does Pearl see in Harvey, anyway? _

Alex hadn’t wanted someone so badly since he first met Haley but he could barely stand her anymore, always chatting, always following him around. She never shut up. The sex was good but he was bored with her. This farmer girl was new. She was beautiful and strong and he needed to know how it would feel to penetrate her. He wanted to make her scream until she was hoarse and couldn’t think or walk straight.  _ Let me have her one time and she’ll forget all about Harvey. _

Alex watched the couple walk toward the farm, boring holes into the back of Harvey’s stupid head. He could crush it with his hands, he was sure of it.  _ He ruined my life so now I’m going to ruin his.  _ He squeezed his gridball until the air slowly hissed out of it. Without looking down, he tossed it in the trash and went inside his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this alt-world Alex is an ass. Apologies for that and for the super long chapter. As always, thanks for sticking with the story so far. I appreciate the kudos!


	8. Chivalric Notions, Pitfalls and Bloodstains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Pearl spend an unforgettable day together.

Harvey had spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon pouring through medical records for some clue to what he did to Alex to make him hate him. _If Maru didn’t have today off, she could use that brain of hers to piece this puzzle together for me._ He jumped at the sound of a light rapping on the window. Hurrying out of his office, he saw Pearl smiling back at him before opening the door. _I_ _forgot about our lunch date_.

“You look hungry. I brought sandwiches and pickles!” Pearl exclaimed in a sing-song voice as she stepped in and gave him a quick kiss. She noticed the frazzled look on his face and puckered her brow, “You forgot about our lunch, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry, Pearl. I’ve been caught up in these medical files but, now that you’re here,” He gave her an apologetic smile and rubbed her arms, “let’s see about that lunch.” Kissing her sweetly , Harvey took the bag and led her to the small break room in the back of the clinic. 

They sat across from each other at what could have been a card table it was so small. The room had a single counter opposite it with a mini fridge, coffee pot and a microwave that took up most of the surface. Other than that, it was quite cozy.

“So, not much luck?” Pearl asked, knowing he couldn’t divulge medical details to her. She bit into her sandwich while Harvey crunched on his pickle. 

“A little but I need Maru to look over things when she comes in Monday. She has an eye for piecing things together,” he answered after swallowing. “There’s not much else I can do until then.”

“Well, since you suddenly have the rest of the afternoon off, I can think of a few things we can do to fill the time,” Pearl said with a mischievous grin as she placed her hand on his. 

Harvey, after catching her meaning, almost choked on his sandwich and had to down half his water to be able to talk. “Are you saying, you wanna…you know, take our relationship to the next step?” he asked.

She put down her lunch, wiped her face and hands. Holding his hands in hers, she looked deep in his eyes, “Harvey. Every time we’re together, it’s like being home. Not my old apartment in the city but like growing up at my parent’s and spending summers at grandpa’s farm. That’s home. It’s where my heart is and my heart yours. And, look, I know we haven’t had sex because you’re sweet and it’s out of some chivalric notion, but it’s been three months. We both know we are meant for each other and I want to be with you, Harvey.”

Those words were all it took to weaken what was left of his resolve. Harvey immediately cupped her face with both hands as he kissed her from across the table. He stood up and brought her with him, wrapping their arms around each other. The way she was pressed up against him, Harvey’s head felt light and he started to shake.  _ She’s intoxicating. _

Harvey pulled off his tie and Pearl started unbuttoning his shirt before suddenly remembering they were still in the breakroom. “Harvey, we need to go upstairs,” she said, breath il y , “Do you have protection? I’m not on birth control.”

He kissed her lips, “Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” he asked. When Pearl nodded ‘yes’ he directed, “ Then  I’ll get a condom from the supply. You lock the door.”

They headed to the front. Pearl went straight to the door and locked it before stopping halfway up the stairs to wait on Harvey. He was too busy fumbling with the key to the cabinet to notice that Alex had come up on the other side of the door, watching them intently through the glass. Harvey stood and pocketed three condoms but didn’t hear the thump and crack outside where Alex had put his fist into the wooden sign. Harvey stopped in front of Pearl to kiss her before pulling her upstairs to his bedroom. He removed his glasses and took the condoms out of his pocket, placing them on the nightstand.

Harvey pulled Pearl’s shirt over her head to reveal the most perfect set of soft, round breasts he’d ever seen. His fingers traced the outside of her bra causing her skin to prickle and couldn’t help but smile. Continuing toward the back, his hands worked to unfasten her bra and tossed it on the floor with her shirt. She looked like a goddess; perfectly proportioned with her toned muscles, bits of hair falling out of her messy bun, lips full and red.

Pearl came up to gingerly kiss his neck and helped him the rest of the way out of his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. Harvey had a small patch of hair on his slightly toned chest that she ran her fingers through and, as she smiled up at him, brought the other down to warm him up. He was already hard but he moaned and shuddered at her touch, it had been so long. Pearl worked quickly to get his pants loose so he kicked them toward the bathroom along with his underwear and stood there fully erect before her.

She looked up at him with an eagerness in her eyes and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. The seductive look on her face made Harvey so rabid he lifted her face to his, slipping his tongue into her mouth, letting their hands explore each other. Harvey led her to the bed, lowering himself to the edge so he could kiss her stomach making her giggle. His hands moved down to the band of panties and, while looking up at her face, he worked them off her hips and down her thighs.  _ Damn, he’s so hot right now, _ she thought before she shuddered as his fingers found how warm and wet she had become. 

Harvey rolled the condom on and grabbed Pearl by her backside, pulling her to his lap to straddle him but not letting himself enter her yet. He put his mouth around a nipple and sucked causing ripples of heat to course through her body, a moan escaped her throat. Pearl thought she was going to go crazy; she wanted him inside her badly. She breathed at him, “Harvey, how much longer are you going to tease me?”

With a small growl, he stood up with her still wrapped around him and gently laid her on her back, kissing her with such passion before easing into her slowly. She let out a gasp at the feeling of his entry he was so hard, her hands clutching the bedsheets. Harvey watched Pearl’s face as he thrust each time and felt her back arch as her body writhed in ecstasy. He started moving faster, grunting with effort not to climax before she did. It wasn’t long before her eyes went wide and she screamed, throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her deeply just before his release, causing her to cry out again as they went together. Harvey groaned at the effort and thrust a few times more for good measure. Both were breathing heavily and when he looked up, Pearl had locked eyes with him. Her lips were so full, eyes wet and face flushed pink.  _ Yoba, she’s perfect.  _ “I love you,” he whispered with ragged breath.

She smiled drunkenly up at him, “And I love you.” Bringing her hands up to his face, she pulled him down for another kiss. “I think I just died and that’s okay as long as you never leave me,” she added in a whisper, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her into a hug and buried his head in her neck, “I will never leave you, Pearl.” 

They stayed like that until Harvey’s body hurt. He rolled over onto his back putting one arm behind his head, the other around Pearl. His heart had gotten a good workout, threatening to beat out of his chest. Even though he had been lifting light weights since bumping into Pearl, he was admittedly winded. He would have to join Caroline’s cardio workout sessions to be able to keep up with his younger lover.

She was draped over him, one leg over his, playing with the hairs on his chest. “I wish we could just stay here all day, making love to one another,” Pearl purred into his chest before shifting to rest her chin on him. Her bun had all but fallen out. She hadn’t been with anyone since college but that was nothing compared to what she just experienced. This time was so incredibly intense her hips ached.

Harvey kissed her forehead and brought his arm down so he could stroke her face. “Making love to you all day would be a dream,” he replied, now tracing her shoulder and running his fingers back down her arm. “But I’m out of shape. After dinner and drinks tonight I’ll be rejuvenated and you can stay the night if you want,” He smiled so big his mustache curled upwards, then kissed her and got up to get dressed. 

Pearl propped up on her side to watch him. Harvey had an average body for his height, with light muscles that firmed up as he moved and nice legs.  _ He must have started working out since we met _ , she thought. Pearl watched Harvey lean over to pull on a pair of jeans. His wavy hair was almost curly with the humidity in the room and lightly brushed his cheekbone. He pulled on his t-shirt then ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times. She had never loved anyone so much, it made her ache for him more deeply.

When he caught her watching him, he blushed lightly and smiled, “What is it?” He wasn’t used to anyone looking at him like Pearl does. Honestly, he was still waiting to wake up from this dream to find himself in his lonely apartment again.

“Oh, you’re just perfect. I must be the luckiest girl in the world,” she replied and slipped out of bed to walk over to him, forgetting she was naked but it didn’t matter. Harvey knew every inch of her now. “I never knew I could feel this way,” Pearl murmured through a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.  _ Why do I always feel like I have to kiss this man? It’s, like, my favorite thing to do. _

  
  


Saturday morning, Pearl awoke with a giant smile when she realized she was still in Harvey’s apartment. The smell of coffee, bacon and eggs wafted through the room. She eased out of bed and stretched before brushing her teeth and then heading into the kitchen, wearing only her undies and one of Harvey’s t-shirts.

“Good morning, Harvey,” Pearl sang as she hugged him from behind, planting a kiss on his back.

“Good morning, Pearl” Harvey replied, turning to kiss her. “I hope you don’t mind scrambled eggs and bacon. I’m not used to cooking.” 

_ His apologetic face is so adorable.  _ She smiled at him. “It’s perfect! How do you take your coffee?” she asked before stealing another kiss, having to drag herself away. 

Harvey was setting the table and called back, “Just a teaspoon of sugar and a tiny bit of milk.” He moved to put the pans away just as Pearl ducked with their coffees and made her way to the table. Harvey was amazed at their synchronization since he was usually so accident prone.  _ She brings out the best in me,  _ he thought happily.

They ate their breakfast and sipped on their coffee in the quiet company of each other, stealing glances and smiling at each other often. The fact that Pearl sat there in his t-shirt and not much else had not slipped by Harvey unnoticed. After they finished, Pearl cleared the table and started washing dishes when he came up behind her, kissing her neck and cupped her breasts. She gasped and leaned into him.

“Let the dishes soak, they’ll be here when we’re done,” Harvey murmured into her neck as he directed her to the bedroom, grabbing the last condom off the nightstand. He would have to do inventory this month instead of Maru.

Pearl pushed him back onto the bed and took his shorts off. She dropped her panties and crawled up to him, mounting him slowly with both letting out low moans. He held onto her hips as she moved slowly, arching her back in pleasure. Harvey reached under the t-shirt with one hand and caressed her breast, lightly pinching the nipple. She gasped for air, her hips moving quicker and panting faster until she came hard.

When Pearl stopped moving her hips, Harvey flipped her on her back and continued her pace as she hugged him close, still caught in her climax. He groaned and let himself go with her. She dug her nails in his back at the pulse of his release, causing him to moan louder. He kept pumping until Pearl quieted and he started to soften. When their breathing slowed, Harvey pulled back to look at her whole face, flush with exertion, and marveled at her drunken stupor. She smiled back at him and leaned up for a kiss. 

Harvey kissed her mouth, then her chin and playfully kissed her cheek and neck, making her laugh and sigh. He laid back on the bed and Pearl curled up in his arm, head on his chest and leg thrown over his like they had last night.

“Good morning,” she said matter of fact as she played with his chest, gently combing then pulling her fingers through his chest hairs.

Harvey chuckled and replied, “Good morning.” He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head while he lay there counting Pearl’s heartbeats and listened to her breathe.  _ Despite all this exercise, she really makes me feel young again. Please don’t let me wake if this is a dream. _

By the time they had showered and headed downstairs, it was after 9 a.m. Harvey walked Pearl to the door. He opened it and stepped outside after her. “Will I see you again tonight,” Harvey asked as he brought her hands to his lips. 

Pearl blushed, “What time do you want dinner?” Her voice was sultry and made Harvey’s knees weak. 

“How does four sound?” He asked as she moved closer to kiss him.

Pearl rubbed noses with him, “See you at four, then.” She gave him one last kiss goodbye and ran to the farm. Harvey watched her go for a moment before heading back inside and shutting the door. 

  
  


Pearl was a little out of breath from running all the way to the farm from town. Her tiny farmhouse loomed into view followed by her huge garden as she crested the last little hill. When she spoke to her parents the other day, they said they were gifting her a sprinkler system but her mailbox was empty so she popped up on the porch, opening the door long enough to grab a hair tie and headed back out. 

Being the start of summer, the only crops to harvest were the last of the spring crops. Her corn, tomatoes, peppers, cucumbers and blueberry bushes were baby sproutlings so it was too late to water them with the hot sun searing overhead. She would have to wait until the sun started to set, which meant she would be late getting back to Harvey’s.

Pearl finished harvesting and hoeing and set to clearing, having neglected the portion of the farm that was decided to be the pumpkin patch. It took her the rest of the day to clear out all the rocks and little trees that fought to reclaim what she had cleared previously. Pushing herself to finish, she trudged back up to the house to trade her axe and pick for the watering can. 

When she finally finished it was after three and she was nasty again. She rinsed off and washed best she could.  _ I’m going to Robyn’s tomorrow with the money so I can take showers again. _ She got dressed and picked her phone up to let Harvey know she was on her way. 

“Running late, on my way now. <3” Pearl sent.

Harvey sent a reply almost immediately, “Pizza at the saloon? It’s been a long day…”

Pearl smiled as she typed, “Pizza sounds awesome!” She pocketed her phone and keys, grabbed her purse and headed to town. 

About the time the town came into view, she saw Harvey with his hands in his pants pockets on the way to meet her. Pearl picked up her pace and Harvey braced for impact as she flung her arms around him and kissed him like she hadn’t seen him in days. With his arms around her waist, he melted into her embrace. 

“I missed you,” Pearl breathed at him, resting her chin on his chest to look up at him before leaning up to kiss him again. 

Harvey, still high on her kisses, held her tight and rocked her gently. “I missed you, too.” He kissed her again and said, “Let’s go get some dinner.”

They walked into town and headed to the Saloon, Harvey’s arm around her shoulders, Pearl’s right hand was up, fingers entwined in his and her left arm hugging his waist. Alex was standing next to his dog’s lot, glaring at them from across the square. Harvey tensed at the sight and Pearl noticed him, too. They started walking faster to get inside before he could cause trouble but when they turned the corner Alex had a menacing sneer on his face and was blocking the door.

“You keeping her warm for me, Harvey?” He took a step forward and sniffed the air, “I can smell the sex on you two.” He reminded Pearl of a shark that had just sensed blood, the way their eyes roll up in their heads. It was both infuriating and terrifying.

Harvey’s jaw clenched but he put his hands up, “Leave us alone, Alex. What we do in private is none of your business.” Pearl moved a half-step between them as adrenaline pumped her up. Harvey was the only doctor in town and the man she loved. She would fight for him.

“Or what? Look, I just want a chance with farmer girl. Harvey, you can share, right?” He asked Harvey with a big smile then added, “I’ll have my way with her then you can have her back when I’m bored,” Alex made a humping motion with his hips while biting his bottom lip. Before Harvey had a chance to react, Pearl let loose her right hand and hit Alex square in the jaw.  _ Motherfucker! I think I broke my hand,  _ she thought when she couldn’t open it.

Harvey was confused as Alex stumbled back a few steps, eyes blinking wildly and grabbed his jaw. For a moment, they thought she had knocked him out until Alex shouted, “You bitch,” and started toward Pearl. She tightened her body and set her jaw, waiting for him to hit her back but Alex moved past her and came straight for Harvey. Having not fully recovered from Pearl’s near knockout, Alex swung  wide, aiming for Harvey’s jaw but glazed the side of his nose instead. Even a glancing blow from Alex felt like being hit by a rock so Harvey’s nose started bleeding profusely and his glasses had been knocked back, stuck in his hair.

Alex turned to Pearl and spat on the ground between them. “He’s not so pretty now,” he snarled as he stumbled home. 

Pearl turned to Harvey, “Are you okay? You’re bleeding everywhere!” He fumbled with his glasses so he could lower his face, cupping his nose in an effort to keep the blood off his clothes. “Yoba! Here, let’s get you inside,” she said holding his glasses and guiding him into Gus’, her arm around his midsection. 

“Gus! I need an ice pack. Quickly,” Pearl pleaded, eyes wide with shock as her own hand felt like she had punched a flipping brick wall. With all the blood soaking into Harvey’s shirt, she was worried his nose was broken.

Emily, having seen them coming in, had an ice pack ready before Gus asked. She tossed it over to him and handed a rag to Harvey. “What in Yoba’s name happened, Pearl?” Gus asked her, seeing her red face and mangled hand coupled with Harvey’s face. 

Pearl took a deep breath, “Alex. He was giving us shit outside so I decked him. Instead of hitting me back, he punched Harvey.” When she looked down at Harvey, slumped over the counter with his nose in his hands, she started sobbing and placed a hand on his back, “Oh, my love.”

Harvey, sure that his nose wasn’t broken, reached out to hold Pearl’s hand and to tell her he was okay but he grabbed the wrong hand. Letting out a hiss, she sucked in air through clenched teeth to keep from yelling. “Let me see your hand,” he commanded so she held it out to him. 

Harvey put his glasses back on and turned her hand over, moving each of her fingers and watching her reactions until he made his prognosis, “It looks like you’ve broken your hand, Pearl. I need to get you over to the clinic right away.” 

She started to protest but, realizing the noisy bar was suddenly quiet, Pearl passed out before she knew what was happening. Harvey helplessly watched her head hit the hard, wooden floor with a thud about the time Abigail, Sam and Sebastian had entered the saloon. They looked at Pearl lying unconscious on the floor then at the blood-stained Harvey holding his nose, crouching next to her.

Abigail rushed over and demanded, “What the fuck is going on?!” Her face was stuck between worry and anger.

Harvey, ignored her and jumped into action. Looking straight at Sebastian and still holding his nose he commanded, “Carry Pearl to the clinic.” Then, looking at Abigail and Sam he said, “You two come help.” Harvey would explain once he had a chance to make sure Pearl was okay.

Sebastian carefully scooped Pearl up and followed Harvey to the clinic with Sam and Abi in tow. After he checked Pearl’s head and made sure she was stable and comfortable, he explained to the trio what had happened, leaving out the more intimate details.

“Wow, Alex is an ass but that is wicked bastardly, even for him,” Abigail said as she twirled her hair sitting next to Pearl, watching her sleep. “Is she gonna be okay?”

“I hope so but I won’t know for sure until she comes to,” Harvey replied. “On the bright side, Pearl’s hand is not shattered. It’ll take three weeks minimum to heal but she’s not going to like that.” As if he had summoned her from sleep, she started stirring.

“She’s coming’ to, doc,” Abigail called out to Harvey. “Hey, girl,” she said quietly after Pearl opened her eyes fully. “That must’ve been one hell of a right hook,” her friend smiled down at her. 

Pearl blinked against the blinding light beside her as Abigail moved away for Harvey to sit next to her. He checked her blood pressure, shined a light in her eyes to check for a concussion and caressed her cheek, giving her a weak smile. Harvey’s face was still red and his nose slightly swollen. She was pretty sure he had a black eye but couldn’t really tell with his face in the shadow of the light behind him. 

“How are you feeling,” Harvey asked with his smooth bedside doctor voice that was laced with worry. “You passed out at Gus’s and hit your head on the floor. Do you remember anything else?”

“I think I’m okay besides... except my hand. What about you?” Pearl reached up to touch Harvey’s cheek. 

He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. “I’ll live,” he replied with a weak smile. “What’s important right now is that you get plenty of rest and…“ he took a deep breath and continued, “you won’t be able to use your hand for three weeks at least.”

Pearl groaned and started tearing up, “But, how am I…” she turned away from everyone so they couldn’t see her despair. Even though these were the people she trusted most, it didn’t make it any easier. 

Harvey kissed her forehead before resting his own on hers, “We’ll figure that out tomorrow. In the meantime, you’re staying with me. I’m not going to let anything else happen to you.” 

Sam chimed in, as if he hadn’t heard anything past Pearl’s complaint, “Hey! We’ll help you out! If you can do that farming stuff, so can we. I mean, how hard can it be?”

Abigail groaned and said, “Sam’s right. We’ll help you out, Pearly, but we expect one hell of a party when you’re better.” She smiled reassuringly at Pearl before looking at Sebastian.

He stared uncomfortably at his hands before sighing deeply, “I’m in between projects so, yeah. I can’t be the dick and not help out.” Sebastian looked up at the group, “Just make sure there’s Absinthe at the after-party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quit fighting the sex scenes that kept coming up so, there, smut and all! Thanks for sticking with the story so far! I appreciate your kudos, too!


	9. Nightmares and Dream Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey decides he is going to marry Pearl but will Alex get in the way again?

Pearl was sitting at the foot of her bed browsing the internet on her phone when there was a knock on her door. She put her phone down and walked over to see who it was. The brisk night air tickled her toes when she opened the door and standing on the other side was Alex. He had a small bouquet of flowers and held it out to her. She just looked at it, confused, with her brow furrowed.

“Pearl, I’m sorry about the way I’ve been treating you,” he said with an apologetic smile. He put on his best puppy dog eyes and eased through the doorway past her before she could protest.

“Alex, it’s late. Couldn’t this wait until tomorrow?” Pearl asked exasperated. She was tired and really didn’t want him in her house after the last time. The wind was blowing in through the open door causing her skin to prickle so she had to close it.

He held out the bouquet to her again, “Please, Pearl. I couldn’t sleep knowing you were upset with me.” The look on his face told her he wasn’t going anywhere until she accepted.

She rolled her eyes and let out a groan. “There’s a jar on the sink you can use and then you need to leave. Please,” She responded with her arms crossed.

Alex walked over to the sink and placed the bouquet in the jar before filling it up with water. “Want me to just leave it here?” he asked, looking back at her.

“That’s fine. Now, I accept your apology will you please go home?” Pearl asked and started for the door. 

Alex was quicker and got there before she did. However, instead of opening it, he locked it and turned around to Pearl, smiling at her.

Frightened she asked, “What are you doing? Get out, Alex. I’m warning you!”

Alex moved a little closer. “You’re warning me?” he asked, grinning at her. His eyes were hungry as he cupped her chin with his hand before continuing, “Don’t you want to know what I feel like, Pearl? I’m going to show you what you’re missing and then you can choose between Harvey and me.” 

Before Pearl could stop him Alex pulled her to him, kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to push away but she didn’t have the strength and he had her arms pinned between them. The next thing she knew, Alex had her on the bed with her hands pinned above her head. He was on top of her, kissing her hard before ripping her panties off and pulling his pants down. She whimpered as tears rolled down her face, trying to wiggle free or close her legs but he was locked in. His hand went up her thigh then between her legs as he guided himself into her. Her face broke free long enough to turn away from his mouth and cry, ‘No, please stop,’ but he kissed her neck and kept grunting as he thrust in and out. Her wrists hurt where he was holding her, grip tightening as he moaned and climaxed. All the fight taken out of her, she just lay there quietly sobbing. It was done. She had been completely violated and felt sick to her stomach.

Alex kissed her lips gently before releasing her hands. She curled up into a ball when he stood to pull his pants up. Alex squatted down to her face and stroked her cheek, “I love you, Pearl. I always have. And now you’re mine forever.” She closed her eyes, hoping the tears would drown her.

“Pearl.” 

She heard a voice say.

“Pearl.” 

It was more insistent.

“Pearl!”

She opened her eyes to see Harvey standing over her, hands on her arms gently shaking her awake. “Harvey?” she whispered confused. Why was he at her house? Where was he when Alex forced himself on her?

He sat down next to Pearl and pulled her into a tight hug, “Pearl, you were having a nightmare. I’m here, you’re okay.” 

Pearl’s eyes darted around the room. A deep relief fell over her when she realized she was in Harvey’s bedroom but the feeling of fear and helplessness hadn’t left her. She clung to him, sobbing uncontrollably while he stroked her hair and rocked her.

When her breathing had slowed and the sobbing stopped enough, Harvey asked her what the nightmare was about. She couldn’t look at him, feeling embarrassed, but muttered into his chest, “Alex raped me” Pearl started crying again, “I wasn’t strong enough and he wouldn’t stop.”

Even though it was just a nightmare Harvey’s chest grew tight, his face flushed red with anger and he clenched his jaw. The fact that she had to endure such a thing was bad enough but how do you fight a dream? He carefully climbed into the bed on the other side of Pearl, careful not to hurt her hand, and sat up a little so she could lay on his chest and he could hold her. 

He kissed the top of her head, “I will never let him hurt you, Pearl. I promise. He will never touch you. If there’s anything I can do to make that nightmare go away, you tell me.” Pearl just nodded and held him tighter. After a few minutes her breathing slowed, indicating she had fallen asleep. Harvey kept stroking her head soothingly until sleep finally found him. 

Pearl wasn’t sure how long her phone had been silently buzzing before she awoke laying on Harvey’s chest. Slowly lifting up, careful not to wake him, Pearl smiled. His head was to one side, lips partly open as he took shallow breaths. He looked so peaceful except for his black eye. It made her want to cry, this being the first time seeing it in good lighting. She knew he had watched over her until she fell asleep, safe in his arms, at whatever time she had her nightmare. She eased off the bed and grabbed her phone, taking it to the living room. Abigail had called her about five times and no wonder, it was 7 o’clock. Harvey must have wanted her to get uninterrupted rest last night.

“Shit!” Pearl whispered as she called Abigail back. She answered immediately.

“Pearl! We said we’d help and we’ve been here an hour. We don’t know what you want us to do so get your ass off of Harvey and get over here!” Abigail yelled on the phone. 

“I’m so sorry, Abs. I had a fucked up nightmare last night. Harvey must have silenced my phone so I could sleep,” Pearl apologized. “I’ll be over there in thirty with coffee and biscuits, okay? Uh, there’s an extra key in the hole on the porch next to the logs so you can wait inside if you want.”

Abi’s voice was a little less harsh, “Alright, girl. I’ll keep the guys entertained but you tell me about it later, okay? Now, get moving and bring me some food!” She laughed at the last, making Pearl smile. 

_ I’m glad she’s not too mad.  _ When Pearl hung up with Abi, Harvey was standing in the bedroom doorway rubbing sleep from his eyes. He put on his glasses and walked over to her. “You don’t honestly think I’m letting you go work on the farm without me today?” he asked, cupping her chin. Pearl looked up with her large lavender eyes as if to say ‘thank you’. He lightly kissed her and said, “I’ll order breakfast while you get ready, okay?”

Pearl nodded and kissed him again before rushing into the bathroom to get ready. 

  
  


“It’s about damn time!” Sebastian said while leaned against the porch in the shade. He pocketed his phone and stretched, “I don’t get up this early just for anyone, you know.” The slightest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth as Pearl came up and hugged him.

“Thank you, Sebastian. I promise this won’t be so bad,” Pearl smiled at him. “Besides, we brought coffee and biscuits, hot from Gus’s.” 

They all sat or stood around the porch and steps, guzzling down coffee and chomping on their breakfast as Pearl explained what needed to be done. She tasked Sebastian with setting up the new sprinkler system that was waiting at her house when they got there. Abigail, being the strongest of the bunch, was to clear the logs while Sam, Harvey and Pearl cleared out weeds and rocks before watering. Being the start of summer, there were no crops to harvest so that shaved off a lot of time.

“This is too hard,” Sam cried as he wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm, “How does Pearl do this every day, by herself?”

Sebastian stared at Sam unsympathetic, “You’re not allowed to whine, you wuss. Besides, you’re the one who volunteered us.” He smirked, turning back to finish setting up the water sprinkler.

Harvey was listening to the boys as he hoed between the rows and crops, pulling up weeds while Pearl carried a bucket of rocks to her pile on the right side of her garden, next to the fence. Abigail was busy breaking up a felled tree with an axe. 

Harvey thought about the other morning, when Pearl awoke wearing his t-shirt. The moment she swooped under him with their coffees was the moment he decided he was going to ask Pearl to marry him. There were complications though, namely the asshole, Alex, and Harvey’s lack of financial stability. He wasn’t sure what to do about Alex but remembered what Pearl kept saying, ‘If we work together we can accomplish anything.’ From the financial standpoint, she had the farm free and clear, just needed the hands to tend it. Harvey could continue to see patients at least twice a week, saving money on utilities. If they pooled their resources, it just might work.  _ But what about her tiny house? It’s barely standing and there’s no room for kids if we have any. _ He blushed at the thought of having children with Pearl. He watched her swing the bucket as she walked back over to him, her hair glowing in the sunlight, sweat-soaked skin glistening.  _ Yoba, she is incredibly beautiful, even covered in dirt and sweat. _

Pearl noticed Harvey smiling up at her so she grinned back down at him. He had his thinking face on which made her heart melt, even with his black eye. His chestnut hair was dark with sweat but the sunlight highlighted spots of red and gold, making him shimmer. Pearl squatted down to kiss him, “What are you thinking about, handsome?” She asked sweetly.

“Us. I like working on the farm with you. It’s peaceful work and you look really happy,” Harvey answered. “I just wish,” he started, then looked down at her broken hand, losing his train of thought. 

Pearl noticed him wincing at her hand, “Me, too, Harvey, but I’m confident we’ll figure something out.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips before gathering the last of the rocks. 

The gang finished everything by noon with Sebastian being first to leave, saying he had to respond to a client. Pearl thanked him profusely, promising to make it up to him. Sam and Abigail didn’t have anything else to do so they all hung around drinking water and talking about whatever came to mind. 

“So, you guys wanna go to the beach?” Abigail asked suddenly, playing with a piece of grass. “It’s the start of summer and a Monday so there won’t be anybody else there. We can have it all to ourselves.” 

Sam was all over that idea, “Except I’ll probably have to bring Vincent with me, if that’s okay.”

They looked to Pearl and she looked at Harvey. “I’m down with that if you are? I mean, if you don’t have any appointments today,” Pearl asked him. “I haven’t been to the beach since I moved here.”

Harvey looked up at the sky and squinted his eyes. “I don’t have any appointments but Maru was going to go over some files for me and I should be there. But,” he said, weighing the thought of keeping Pearl from hanging with her friends and his promise to keep her safe, “I’ll come if that’s what you want to do.”

Abigail shot up and dropped the piece of grass, “Great! Get your bathing suits and we’ll meet back at the beach, say, in thirty?” 

Pearl was suddenly embarrassed, “Abi, I don’t have a suit.” She never bought one, working all the time and the ocean being hours away. 

She looked Pearl up and down as if to size her up. “You can borrow one of mine,” Abi said with a shrug.

Pearl gathered up a bag of clothes and some essentials for staying at Harvey’s before they left for town. Harvey carried her bag and they chatted about the different shells that show up on the beach at each season. Pearl listened in rapt attention as Abigail explained excitedly about the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, which happens on the last day of summer. 

“You mean to tell me these jellyfish come up to the docks at midnight on the last day of summer every year? The same time, same place?” Pearl asked, astonished. Abigail nodded in reply.

“It’s a rather remarkable sight,” Harvey added and smiled. “And, this year, we’ll get to see them together,” he added with a kiss.

When they got to Pierre’s, Harvey stepped into the clinic to check on Maru’s progress before they left for the beach. He popped his head into his office where he had given Maru the files to go through and cleared his throat to announce himself. “Any luck so far?” He asked with a hopeful grin.

Maru was frowning and replied slowly, “Some.” It took a moment before she looked up, “But I need to cross-reference these files with the main computer database before I can give you any answers. Are you in now?” 

Harvey stepped in and sat down, setting Pearl’s bag on the floor beside him. “Actually, Pearl and Abigail want to go to the beach. I don’t want to leave her alone after, uh, she had a horrible nightmare last night but I feel bad leaving you here to do this.”

Maru quickly answered, “It’s fine, really. Go! Have fun with Pearl. You’re always working and it’s good for you to get out. Besides, I actually work better in the quiet.” She tried smiling but she seemed nervous. Harvey shrugged it off since it was most likely because she realized Pearl was staying with him.

“Thank you, Maru. I appreciate it,” Harvey said, smiling, before getting up and grabbing the bag handles. He tossed it over his shoulder and headed upstairs to get ready.

Abi and Pearl had gone next door to find her a bathing suit and ended up wearing a new tankini set Caroline bought on clearance online last summer. She insisted, saying she had three already and she didn’t really like the colors, ‘It was a bad impulse buy for me but it’ll look great on you!’

More modest than Abigail’s bikinis, it was black with small white polka dots and sporty with a cropped tank top and frilly skirt over the bottom. Abigail wore a teeny little bikini that barely covered her ass, which was a bit risqué for Pearl’s taste, but her friend pulled it off with confidence.

When Pearl and Abigail came out, they found Harvey standing by the counter talking with Pierre. He held a canvas bag with two towels, a bottle of sunscreen and some water bottles. H e wore a plain white swim shirt that had a small, navy hibiscus flower printed on the upper left. His knee-length shorts were navy and white with large white hibiscus flowers. Pearl smiled as he stuttered, not able to form words, and blushed, his red face made more noticeable with his white nose. He was suddenly glad he left his sun hat upstairs.

“Ready, handsome?” She giggled and kissed him. He really was nerdy today and she found him more endearing for it.  _ Yoba, I love this sweet, nerdy man with the gorgeous hazel eyes. _

Harvey pushed his glasses back up his nose and held a small, clear plastic bag out for her, “I got this for your hand.” He still found it difficult to form whole sentences with her standing there in the tankini, suddenly wishing they were doing something else. He felt his ears burning hotter at the thought. Pearl must have noticed because she smiled.

“My dear, sweet doctor. You think of everything, don’t you?” she smiled big and bit her bottom lip. She was enjoying the teasing and wondered how red she could get his face before they needed to excuse themselves. 

Pierre cut their banter short when he spoke to Abigail, “You’re going to swim in that?! Shouldn’t you at least wear a t-shirt over it or a cover-up? You don’t need to be prancing around town in something that leaves so little to the imagination.” He shielded his red face, embarrass ed  at  the sight of  his scantily clad daughter. He wasn’t worried about Harvey, however, because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Pearl.

Abigail rolled her eyes, “C’mon, dad. Lighten up! I’ll put a cover up on but everyone’s going to see it anyway when I get to the beach. Besides, I’m not a little girl anymore; I’ll be twenty-three soon.” 

“Even so, I would feel better about it, Abigail. We have my reputation to think about as well,” Pierre shot back, glancing at Harvey and Pearl.

Abigail groaned comically loud and stomped off, returning a few minutes later with something almost akin a lingerie robe. “Happy now?” Not waiting for an answer she stormed out the door expecting Harvey and Pearl to follow. 

Pearl looked at Pierre and mouthed ‘sorry’ as she pulled Harvey outside. They caught up with Abigail, who had definitely drawn Sam’s attention. He was on his skateboard waiting on the rest of them but, when he saw Abigail, ended up riding smack into a light post in the town square. It didn’t seem to bother him much aside from the red pole mark that ran up his cheek.

“Hi, Abigail,” Sam gulped and grinned like a monkey. “Is this a new bikini?” he asked ogling her, which is exactly what she was looking for.

Abi twirled a little for him, “Why yes, Sam. It is. So kind of you to notice but, uh, you may want to put your eyeballs back in your head and roll your tongue back up, buddy boy.” She winked and laughed as he blinked and followed behind her. 

Pearl and Harvey found the whole encounter amusing and laughed as they walked arm in arm behind them. She noticed Vincent had stopped spinning around the metal pole and looked at Sam, confused. “I think Sam forgot little Vincent,” she said before calling him over to join them. 

Vincent smiled and ran over. “Hey, Miss Pearl and Doctor Harvey! Sam said we’re going to the beach! You’re coming, too, right?” Vincent asked excitedly, his disheveled, red hair combined with the freckles across his nose made him the cutest little boy she’d ever seen. 

Pearl found him to be a really sweet kid who didn’t know any stranger. She ruffled his hair and answered, “Yes we are! This is my first time at the beach since I was a girl.”

Vincent smiled up at her, “Then you’re in for a treat! We’re going to build the best sandcastle in Stardew Valley!” He started marching next to them, holding Pearl’s left hand. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in her heart that was different from the way Harvey made her feel.  _ I’m surrounded by people I love and who love me, _ she mused.  _ I can get used to this. _

Harvey, who had been watching and listening to Pearl and Vincent’s interaction, felt his chest contract as butterflies fluttered in his stomach.  _ She’s great with kids _ , he thought.  _ All the more reason you need to swallow your pride and ask her to marry you. You can live above the clinic until the farmhouse is renovated. _

Vincent led them to the best part of the beach to build sandcastles, which was just above where the waves receded. They spread their blankets out before Abigail and Sam went to swim leaving Pearl and Harvey with Vincent, who was instructing them in the ancient art of sandcastle building.

“See, you have to pack it in tight but not too tight or the sand’ll get stuck. Best sand to use is the wet kind,” Vincent explained as he walked over to the water and filled the bucket about halfway, losing a portion of it as it sloshed out while he lugged it back over. 

Pearl listened patiently and asked questions to which Vincent had all the answers. Harvey helped by making a pool for the water to run up into so they didn’t have to go so far for water. They all took turns packing and turning buckets over until Vincent was happy with their progress.

He stood above the sandcastles looking down at their work, “Not bad for beginners. Now, let’s knock it down and build it better!” Vincent crashed through a wall, mimicking a dinosaur and Harvey helped Pearl to her feet so she could stomp, too. They were all laughing and having a great time. 

Harvey looked up at the sky and breathed deep the warm, salty air. There were only a few other people there today since the crowds wouldn’t be in until this weekend. He skimmed the beach and stopped when he noticed someone looking their way.  _ Alex _ . Harvey’s blood ran hot as he realized Alex was watching Pearl, a look of want on his face. He was slathering lotion on Haley’s perfectly bronze skin while ignoring her chatter. As soon as he noticed Harvey looking his way, he turned back to Haley.

Harvey turned his attention back to Pearl and Vincent, grinning as he watched. Pearl looked up and smiled at him. She had such joy on her face that he was certain she was oblivious to Alex. 

“Alright, Harvey. We’ve sufficiently knocked over our test castle so now it’s time for the awesome castle!” Pearl exclaimed as she high-fived Vincent.

They were nearly finished by the time Abi and Sam came up out of the water. “Do you two want to take a swim? We can take over here,” Sam offered, ruffling Vincent’s hair. He squirmed away, intent on finishing his masterpiece. Sam poked a wall with his big toe, eliciting a ‘stop’ from his little brother.

Pearl and Harvey both looked at each other and, without having to use words, decided to stay. “I think we’re good. Besides, we started the awesome sandcastle so we have to finish the awesome sandcastle,” Pearl replied. She had to admit, it was the most fun she’d had in a long time.

They all helped to finish it before packing up, making sure to get plenty of pictures. Trudging through the sand, Pearl and Harvey led the way while Vincent ran circles around them. Abi and Sam trailed behind, walking close to each other, hands barely touching.

Alex watched Pearl until he lost sight of her. At first, he wanted Pearl mostly to get back at Harvey but now, after seeing her today at the beach, he knew there was something special about her. He wanted her so badly it drove him mad to see her so happy with the doctor. How did someone like Harvey manage to land a girl like Pearl? He didn’t really care. He would have her, one way or another. Without a word, Alex stood and walked off for a swim with Haley harping at his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare was difficult to write but it was necessary to show how frightened Pearl is of Alex. Please bear with as the story progresses. As always, thanks for taking the time to read my story, for all the kudos and your awesome comments!


	10. Pearl is a Big Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Pearl confront Alex.

Pearl was crunching on a bag of chips, her legs thrown over Harvey’s as she read one of the farming magazines. He had his hand on her thigh, absentmindedly rubbing it while watching his History show. He wasn’t really paying attention to it, though, his mind worried about Pearl’s farm, their relationship and what to do about Alex. Today, Abigail helped Pearl pack up some things from the house to bring to Harvey’s while he worked at the clinic. They also stopped by Robyn’s with Pearl’s savings to get renovations underway.

He turned to watch Pearl balance her magazine with the stinted hand and felt the pang of guilt return.  _ It should have been me punching Alex, not Pearl. _

She must have sensed his anxiety, having developed the uncanny ability to tell when he was upset, “Hey,” she said quietly as she lowered her magazine. “Need to talk about what’s bothering you?” 

Harvey looked at her and smiled sadly, “I just wish I could heal you, figure out what to do about Alex and help you with your farm. It seems like a lot all at once. I’m just overwhelmed.”

Pearl put her magazine and chips on the table so she could sit next to him, “I don’t know how we fix Alex, if he can be fixed at all. But everything else, as long as we are together, we will succeed.”

Harvey put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Pearl nestled close with her hand on his chest, feeling the patch of hair underneath his shirt. She thought about their time together yesterday at the beach and how he taken the whole day off to be with her. 

“You’re right,” He answered, kissing her head. “We’ll sleep on it tonight and figure something out tomorrow. Your friends are still meeting us in the morning, right?”  _ I can’t keep leaving my practice to protect her but she’s so fragile right now, _ he thought,  _ and I made a promise. _

“Yep. Abi and Sam will there be but Sebastian has a project he has to work on,” Pearl replied just before yawning. “We don’t have much to do since the sprinkler system is working beautifully and the plants are still growing,” she added before shifting to lay in his lap. She looked up at him and asked, “By the way, did Maru figure anything out? I forgot to ask.”

Harvey sighed and made a face, “She said she needed more time.” Pearl nodded and gave him a weak smile before stifling another yawn. He brushed her hair with his fingers before leaning down for a kiss. “Let’s get ready for bed,” he murmured. 

Helping her to her feet, they cleaned up and shut everything down before settling in. He watched her try brushing her teeth left-handed and felt angry at Alex and himself. Pushing it aside, Harvey focused on helping Pearl get dressed for bed and making sure she was comfortable before climbing in to spoon her. She fit perfectly, he noticed, like they had been fashioned out of the same mold. He felt her hug his arm close and his heartbeat quickened. He fought the urge to be with this angel in his arms reminding himself,  _ she needs the rest. _ He sighed and kissed the back of her head before drifting off to sleep.

  
  


“Lunch time!” Pearl called out as she nudged the door open with her foot and balanced a plate of sandwiches with her good hand. “I made some for you, too, Robyn,” she called over to the red-headed woman working happily. 

Robyn looked up and took the carpenter pencil out of her mouth, “I’m going to finish this up so will you save it for me?” She smiled and got back to work, not waiting for an answer. 

Pearl stepped off the porch and set them down on the picnic table, pulling a sandwich aside. The bench was a gift from Robyn after she gave her the go-ahead to start renovations. It had taken everything Pearl had saved up but it was worth it for a kitchen, a new bedroom with a proper bathroom that had a washing machine and dryer in the closet and a new roof. Robyn also planned some other minor repairs that were more cosmetic. To say Pearl was excited would be an understatement.

The gang headed up toward to farmhouse as Pearl went back inside for drinks. By the time she made it back outside with a pitcher of lemonade and plastic cups, they had rinsed off with the water hose and were seated. “You guys are really the best. I owe you big time,” Pearl said as she made her way next to Harvey. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting down. “Especially you,” she added. His eye socket had turned a dark green and yellow, making him look pitiful. She wished she could just kiss it away like she could his normal anxieties. 

Harvey grunted unhappily, realizing just how out of shape he was, “I’ve been paying for it. My whole body is sore.” How did he stand a chance in a fight with Alex if it came to it? He was still upset about Pearl breaking her hand when he was supposed to defend her honor, not the other way around. Damn his stubborn pride and aging body!

“I can’t wait until Robyn is finished with the kitchen. Once my hand is better, I’m going to cook you my specialty: seared New York strip with a mushroom risotto,” She beamed at Harvey and kissed him again. “As a matter of fact, I’m also going to throw a party for all of us,” she continued.

After lunch, Harvey helped Pearl take everything into the house while the gang put the tools away. Pearl moved up behind Harvey where he was washing dishes and kissed his back, hugging his waist. Without meaning to he flinched, causing her to let go. 

“What’s going on Harvey? Are you mad at me?” She searched his face for any clue to his mood but he focused on the plate he was washing. 

He didn’t trust his mouth right now and simply answered, “No.” 

She wasn’t buying it and turned off the water, “Talk to me, please. What’s wrong?” Pearl wanted to get mad because he was being a jerk but the look on his face told her he was in pain and clearly wasn’t telling her something.

About that time, Abigail opened the door, “Hey, Pearl. We’re done so we’re going to head out but we’ll see you Friday?” She stopped when she saw them, realizing she had interrupted something, “Sorry, I’ll, uh, talk to you later, k? Bye, Doc.” She shot them a concerned look before heading out.

“Harvey, we need to talk,” Pearl said firmly, and put her hand on his. He took a deep breath and dried his hands on a towel before walking over to sit on her bed. 

Pearl held his hand and looked at him with brows furrowed, “You haven’t been yourself all day. Will you please tell me what’s bothering you?” 

Harvey hung his head and sighed. Before looking up at her he glanced at her splinted hand and suddenly felt tired, “I’m worried, Pearl. You broke your hand, defending  _ us _ I know but…” His voice trailed off as it stuck in his throat. “It should have been me but I’m weak,“ he whispered, looking away and taking his hand back. He stood up and walked over to the door to stare out the window with arms crossed.

Pearl was incredulous, “Harvey! You are the only town doctor, a renowned surgeon. Your hands are your livelihood.” She shot up and went to stand in front of him, “I can’t have you give up any more of your dreams.” She tried to smile but the look on his face made her stop.

Harvey looked at Pearl and felt angry; not at her but at the situation. “Your hands are your livelihood, too, Pearl. Did you think about that before you shattered your hand? How are you going to feed yourself if you can’t work on your farm? How are you going to gather enough wood before winter so you don’t freeze to death? Your friends have lives, they can’t help you all the time. And, it’s not like I can afford to help you fix this place up when I can barely keep my own bills paid.” _Let alone buy you an engagement ring or give you the wedding you deserve,_ he thought bitterly. Pearl teared up at the ire in his voice but he couldn’t stop. 

_ Yoba, help me,  _ he cried as he continued, “And what exactly do we do about Alex? We can’t keep fighting him or avoiding him. This town is just too small! And if I can’t protect you and you can’t protect you, where does that leave us?” Harvey was light-headed after his rant but he still stood, running his fingers hastily through his hair as he breathed heavily, hand on his hip. 

Pearl was silent for a long time before she finally spoke, clear and concise, “Are you done?” She stood there staring dead serious at him. Harvey wished he was stronger like Pearl. 

“Harvey,” she continued, “I love you and you’re right. I need my hands if I’m going to survive but I know that, as long as you live and breathe, you will always be here to take care of me.” Pearl closed her eyes a moment and took a deep breath before moving up to him, placing her hand on his chest. “As long as we work together, we can accomplish anything but you can’t shut me out, Harv.”

He put his forehead on hers and brought his hand over hers, “I’m sorry.” He kissed her gingerly before pulling her into a hug, “I love you, too. We’ll figure this out, together, but you’re still staying at my place. I don’t want you out here alone.”

They packed up the rest of Pearl’s things and headed into town. The sun was high above them, indicating the time was just past lunch. They opted to snack on what Harvey had in his apartment rather than spend money at Gus’s since money was an issue. Once Pearl’s stuff was put away they started brainstorming what to do about the next Alex encounter.

An idea came to Harvey almost immediately. “I should go directly to the source,” he said matter of fact.

Pearl frowned, “What do you mean? Go talk to Alex?” She didn’t like the idea of being around him at all but it scared her more thinking of sending Harvey alone.

“Yes,” Harvey replied. He had a determination on his face she couldn’t argue with, “But, I need to go alone. If you come with me, he may not talk and use you to deflect.”

Pearl shook her head, “No way. You’re not going alone, even if you’re right and he uses me as a distraction.” She sipped her coffee, “When do we go?”

Harvey looked up at the clock, “Now, if he’s home. I need to do this sooner rather than later before I lose my nerve.” It was two o-clock on a Tuesday. Alex would probably be home. He stood up taking Pearl’s hand, and they headed to the Mullner’s. 

Harvey knocked on the door and steeled himself for their conversation. Pearl squeezed his hand for encouragement. They heard heavy footprints approach just before Alex opened the door. 

He looked surprised to see Pearl then narrowed his eyes at Harvey, “What do you want?” 

Harvey pushed his glasses up on his nose, “We need to speak to you. May we come in, please?”

Alex opened the door wide and stood to the side so they could enter, watching Pearl cling to Harvey. “Kitchen table, just to the left,” he directed them before closing the door and joining them. He looked at Pearl and her hand before turning to Harvey, “Talk.”

Harvey cleared his throat and clasped his hands together on the table, trying to ignore the glare Alex was giving him. “Alex, why do you hate me so much?” he asked plainly.

Alex scoffed, “You’ve got to be kidding me! I should ask you the same question.” His challenge threw Harvey off. 

Harvey frowned in confusion and sat back, “How do you mean?” He had no idea what Alex was talking about.

“Oh, I see. So it was an accident that I got kicked out of gridball tryouts last year, is it?” Alex asked. He didn’t wait for Harvey to answer before continuing, “Top of the stack. That’s where I was before you fucked up my chances. I was all but on the team, just trying out as a formality. I thought you were a good guy, doc, when you let me retake my urine test but then you sent in my failed one and they threw me out like a piece of trash. Wadded up my application and tossed it in the bin, along with my dreams of ever going pro.” His eyes teared up and his face was red but he didn’t cry, not in front of Pearl. Instead he made a fist and relaxed it, trying not to punch Harvey again. 

Pearl watched Alex flex his fist and clench his jaw. His eyes reflected his anger and pain. “You honestly don’t believe Harvey would ruin your chances on purpose?” she asked, keeping her voice low and steady in hopes to calm Alex down. 

Meanwhile, Harvey’s eyes went wide as he comprehended what Alex was saying. He remembered the second, clean urine test. He had seen it just a few days ago. How did the coach get the wrong one? He also remembered having Maru bring up the files on the computer for him since she had just installed new software and he hadn’t had time to learn it. He assumed the correct files were attached but didn’t check before sending the email.  _ Did Maru know this the other day and not tell him? _

Harvey’s face went white. He put his hand on Pearl’s arm to speak before Alex had a chance to answer her, “Alex, look I didn’t do it on purpose but I know what happened. You don’t need the details but I’ve been digging into your medical files to try and figure it out. That’s part of why we came to you.” He looked at Alex, straight and hard-faced, “I have a hard copy and I will fix this, I promise. The other reason we’re here is to ask you to leave Pearl alone.”

Alex searched Harvey’s face for any sign of deceit and leaned back in his chair. “Doc, I’d appreciate it if you can fix it. Applications this year are due in two weeks. You fix it and we’re even.”

Pearl smiled and Harvey relaxed a bit but realized he hadn’t agreed to leave Pearl alone. “Good, then you’ll leave Pearl alone?” he repeated slowly.

Alex leaned on the table and smirked at Harvey, “Pearl is fair game, doc. She may think you two are made for each other but she never got the chance to know anyone else in town.” He turned to her and added, “I know I’ve been a jerk, Pearl, but I promise I’ve changed. You don’t have to worry about any other inappropriate behavior. I’ve been thinking a lot these past few days about things. Will you give me one last chance?”

Harvey ran a hand through his hair, nervously. He remembered thinking the same thing before Pearl wanted to move their relationship further but that was before he knew he was going to marry her. It was not a question of  _ if _ anymore but of  _ when _ . “She’s not a possession, Alex. We have something you couldn’t possibly understand…”

Alex cut him off, “Because I never got the chance to! Jeez, Doc, you were the first guy in town she met. Don’t you think that’s a little selfish of you? I just want the chance for us to get to know each other. If Pearl truly loves you, then you don’t have anything to worry about.” Alex felt he had the high ground at that moment.

Pearl had heard enough, “Don’t talk about me like I’m not sitting right here!” Her voice raised and brought both Harvey and Alex to attention. She took a deep breath and continued, “Look, boys, we’re all adults here. Harvey is right; I’m not a possession and, Alex, you’re also right. I didn’t get a chance to know anyone else in town so I will give you one last chance.” 

Alex started to smile smugly at Harvey but Pearl put her hand up and added, “I’m not done. Alex, you have frightened me to the point that it has given me nightmares. It’s going to take time for me to trust you and I tell you this because this is where ground zero starts.” She was starting to have an anxiety attack and stood up, gripping the back of the chair to steady herself. Harvey and Alex both stood at the same time to catch her if she fell but she shook her head, “Don’t. I just need a glass of water, please.” Harvey put his arm around her shoulders while Alex filled a glass with water and placed it on the table in front of her. “Thank you,” she replied, drinking the water in one go.

Harvey looked at Pearl, concern all over his face. This was not how he expected this talk to go. Pearl must have a good reason for giving Alex a chance but he panicked at the thought of breaking his promise to not let Alex harm or even touch her. “Alex, I also have something to add. You have to promise to never do anything Pearl doesn’t want you to and never to harm her,” Harvey said, partly to show Pearl he hadn’t forgotten his promise and partly for his own peace of mind.

Alex nodded his head and looked at Pearl with eyes full of sincerity that even she could not fault, “I promise you, Pearl, that I will never do anything you don’t want me to do or harm you in any way.” He crossed his heart.

Pearl gave a weak smile and nodded, loosening her grip on the chair and relaxed a little. Harvey was very concerned at this ‘new’ Alex and the way in which he promised Pearl protection but he thought about what Alex said before,  _ if Pearl really loves me I have nothing to fear. _

“Alex, I’m glad we had our talk but we must be going. I’ve got farm work to do in the morning,” Pearl said as she stood up straight and started toward the door with Harvey and Alex following behind. Before she opened the door, Alex spoke up.

“Would you allow me to help on the farm, Pearl? You busted your hand on my face, if anyone should be helping it’s me,” Alex offered, his face apologetic.

Pearl studied him for a moment while she considered. “There’s not much to do this week,” she started, watching his face start to frown, “But, there will be a starting Monday after next. We start at six-thirty and I’ll provide lunch.”

Alex smiled big and replied, “I’ll be there. Thanks, Pearl.” 

They said goodbye and Alex watched them walk over to the clinic before closing the door. He headed to his room to work out and started to feel happy for the first time in a long time.  _ I’ve broken up with Haley and haven’t had a drink since the night Pearl punched me. Now she’s given me a chance to make things right and Doc Harvey is fixing my chances of gridball pros. Everything's coming up Alex, now, _ he thought before pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the bed. He looked in the mirror as he curled his weights, admiring his physique.  _ Harvey won’t stand a chance with Pearl now. _

Harvey and Pearl stepped into the clinic. When he realized Maru was still in the clinic, he told Pearl to go upstairs without him and stepped to the back to talk to her. Maru was about to leave for the day but looked up when he came in the back. “Doctor?” she asked with concern, “What can I help you with?” She noticed he was upset and hoped that it wasn’t too serious.

Harvey looked up at her, took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, sure that she had found out the same as he did. “Did you find anything on the computer?” he asked.

Maru looked at him and gulped, “Actually, I did. Do you remember the second urine test in Alex’s file?” Harvey nodded so she continued, “Well, it turns out I attached the failed test to the email. I didn’t think about it. There were two files and I thought the other was a copy so I deleted it off the computer. I’m so sorry, Harvey.” She had big tears welling up in her eyes so Harvey knew it was an honest mistake. Thankfully, he kept hard copies of everything.

“Thank you, Maru. I’ll see you Thursday,” Harvey replied before stepping up to the door that led upstairs, leaving Maru with a confused look on her face. He made his way upstairs, unsure what to expect with Pearl, so he proceeded as normal. When he stepped through the door he didn’t see Pearl right away so he went to the kitchen to pour two glasses of wine and check the refrigerator for food. 

“Harvey?” Pearl called from the bedroom when she heard the noise. Before he could answer, she walked out with her pajamas in hand, wearing nothing else. “I’m going to get a shower, is that okay?” she asked, rubbing his back.

His head was still in the refrigerator. “That’s fine. I’m just trying to find something for us to eat,” he replied, digging around for food so he didn’t look up.

She waited a moment for him to come out and look at her but he set the makings for sandwiches on the counter and got to work. Pearl picked up her glass of wine and drank it halfway down before turning to walk away.  _ Where is his brain right now, _ she thought while putting a clean towel on the hanger and started the shower.  _ So much for fooling around tonight.  _ After her shower, instead of the t-shirt she had picked out of Harvey’s closet to wear for pajamas, she opted for a white tank top and pink cotton shorts.

Harvey was sitting at the table with their dinner and had refilled her glass of wine. “I’m sorry for the simple sandwiches for dinner, Pearl. We can go food shopping Thursday,” he said, smiling apologetically when he caught the look of disappointment on her face.

She came over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting next to him, “It’s fine, Harvey. I don’t mind sandwiches.” He was such a cute dummy. It was difficult to stay mad at him so she smiled, “At least we have wine.” 

They sat and ate their dinner in silence. Harvey was clearly thinking a lot about their conversation from earlier. Pearl hoped Harvey wasn’t upset about her giving Alex one last chance. She really did sense something different about him though she couldn’t tell what it was but it was enough that she believed his promise. 

“Are you upset?” Pearl finally asked before turning up her wine glass to get the last small sup. “You haven’t said much since we got home and you seem to be stuck in your headspace. I just want to make sure we’re good.” 

_ There she goes again _ , he thought,  _ reading me like an open book _ . Harvey tried smiling but knew it was futile, “I’m just trying to figure out what your promise to Alex means for us.” 

“It means that we don’t have to constantly check around corners anymore, Harvey, or worry about running into someone who wants to hurt us. It means we can focus on our relationship. What else would it mean?” Pearl threw back.  _ Shit, he is upset. _

Harvey put his head in his hands, “I’m sorry, Pearl. You’re right. I just. He’s so much younger and stronger than me and I’m worried he’ll steal you away. I know how stupid it sounds, especially saying it aloud, but it’s the truth.” He couldn’t look at her right now, too ashamed by his own damn weakness.

Pearl slipped out of her chair and knelt next to him, “Harvey. Feeling this way will eventually push me away and I don’t want that. I love you.” She put her hand on his face so he would look at her, “As a matter of fact, I wanted you to take a shower with me but you were too busy needlessly worrying about Alex.” Pearl leaned up to kiss him but he couldn’t bring himself to get into it and she took notice. 

The hurt in her eyes was too much that he had to stand up. “I’m going to get ready for bed,” he said before heading to the bedroom.  _ Why am I treating her this way when I’m the one in the wrong? _ He thought as he fought back the tears that welled up in his eyes.

Pearl cleaned off the table and sniffled as she washed the dishes. By the time she made it to the bathroom to brush her teeth, the bathroom was fogged up so much it was difficult to breathe. She brushed her teeth quickly and climbed into bed, turning her back to the bathroom and pulled the covers up to her chin before the shower turned off. Pearl closed her eyes and listened to Harvey brush his teeth, waiting for him to climb into bed. 

She heard Harvey switch the lamp light off and felt the bed sag when he got under the covers. When he didn’t turn to spoon her the tears she had been holding back started falling freely until her pillow was soaking wet. Pearl’s body started shuddering as she pursed her lips to keep from sobbing.  _ Why is he punishing me? _

Harvey listened to Pearl quietly cry into her pillow and started crying himself. The only thing wrong with this whole situation was that he was being an asshole. Pearl always sees the best in people and she warned him against pushing her away, which is exactly what he was doing. He finally broke down and turned to hold her, making her curl up even more. Harvey nuzzled her neck and whispered, “I’m sorry, Pearl. I love you.” 

She finally quieted and relaxed as her breathing slowed. Only then, did Harvey allow himself to fall asleep.  _ I promise I’ll never doubt you again, my Pearl.  _


	11. The Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts to help on the farm, making Harvey jealous.

This particular Monday morning was promising to be the hottest day of the summer. The temperature was already at seventy degrees only being six-thirty. Pearl and Harvey were in the farmhouse making sandwiches and lemonade in her new kitchen when Alex arrived ten minutes before anyone else, knocking on the door with a large water bottle in hand. 

“Morning!” Alex greeted Harvey when he opened the door for him, “Looks like today is going to be a scorcher.” 

Harvey nodded, “Yep. Today we’re clearing for the pumpkin patch. Pearl wants to open the farm up to the public for Spirit’s Eve.” Returning the towel to the kitchen, he gave Pearl a kiss and filled up his coffee cup.

Pearl smiled at Harvey before turning to Alex, “Yep. It’s not called the Peterson Pumpkin Farm for nothing! I want to give back to the community seeing as the people here have been so helpful.”

“That’s real awesome of you,” Alex said as he looked around the house and smiled, “It’s been forever since I’ve been to a pumpkin patch.” 

Abigail, Sam and Sebastian walked through the door and stopped short at seeing Alex there. Pearl smiled and explained, “Alex is trying something new: not being an ass. He’s here to help.” She gave him an encouraging smile which he returned. Harvey tried to look busy and focused intently on his coffee.

They grabbed their water and listened to Pearl’s plan for the day before heading outside to get started. Pearl and Harvey had already staked the four corners the day before so everyone grabbed buckets to start clearing rocks and branches before plowing the field. Pearl realized she needed to purchase a lawnmower next when they nearly broke the plow on the tall grass.

By ten o’clock, the sun was beating down on them and they were all soaked to the bone so Harvey called for a water break. He noticed that Alex had taken his shirt off and was wringing out the sweat before tossing it over his shoulder. Harvey used the only dry part of the hem of his shirt to wipe his face, painfully aware of how soft and pale he was in comparison to Alex. He was still shocked that someone like Pearl would choose him.

Abigail helped Pearl out the door with glasses of water for everyone and whispered something to her that Harvey couldn’t make out but it made Pearl blush and laugh. She was smiling when she turned toward Harvey, just as the sun illuminated her hair and sweat soaked skin, glistening in the sun. He stopped for a moment before walking up to her.

“Even covered in dirt and sweat you take my breath away,” Harvey told her as he pulled a sweaty strand of hair off her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. 

“I could say the same about you, handsome,” Pearl said as she kissed him sweetly.  _ I’m glad my Harvey is coming back around. I was worried he might be jealous. _

Alex was trying really hard to get Pearl’s attention with taking off his shirt but to no avail. If she seemed to notice him at all she wasn’t showing it. With Harvey being there, he may as well be invisible. Abigail was a different matter altogether; She couldn’t stop staring and biting her bottom lip. Alex was used to that kind of response from girls but Pearl, she intrigued him because she didn’t ogle.

Pearl announced that they had made great progress but it was too hot to continue for the day and invited them all to dinner tonight at seven, to which they all agreed. She bid them goodbye until tonight, kissing Harvey before he hurried back to the clinic to return some phone calls he had gotten while helping at the farm. 

  
  


Later on, Pearl had put the lasagna in the oven and started setting the table when she heard a knock at the door. Wondering who could be an hour early and hoping it was Harvey, she smiled and opened the door to find Alex on the other side. She tried not to show her disappointment and it seemed to work, his smile hadn’t faltered. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt that really complimented his brown eyes and tight jeans that made her blush a little.  _ I’ll make extra effort to keep my eyes above the waist though, Abi is going to die _ , she thought, smiling again.

“I’m early, I know. Granny made me bring these rolls straight away,” Alex said, blushing. “She said they need to go in the oven ten minutes before they need to be served. I don’t remember what temperature, three-fifty, I think.” He held out a tray of hand-pulled yeast rolls covered with cellophane. 

“Your granny is a peach! These are perfect for dinner. I’ve made lasagna!” Pearl said, laughing and directed Alex to set the tray on the counter. “Can I get you a drink?” she asked and got down a wine glass.

Alex scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Uh, just water, please.” Pearl placed the wine glass on the counter, filled a regular glass with water and handed it to him when she heard the door open. 

“Pierre was out of white wine so I hope all red is okay,” Harvey said as he came in and hung his coat on the rack. Turning around, he paused when he noticed Alex standing in the kitchen next to Pearl. “Uh, where do you want me to put it?”

She smiled happily at Harvey. “Put it right here, next to the rolls granny Evelyn sent over,” Pearl instructed Harvey, pulling him into a quick kiss. “Red is perfect for tonight, thank you. Can I pour you a glass?” she offered, turning to bring down the rest of the wine glasses. 

Harvey was a little nervous having Alex there watching their every move like he was taking notes or something.  _ You’re being paranoid again, Harvey. _ “I can pour it,” he offered, popping the cork and filled his glass before asking, “What’s for dinner? It smells divine!”

Alex was tired of being ignored and chimed in, “Pearl’s made us lasagna. I love pasta, don’t you, doc?” He didn’t eat a lot of pasta but he wasn’t going to tell Pearl that. His granny taught him better.

“It’s my favorite next to spaghetti,” Harvey answered before washing up to help Pearl set the table. For Harvey, lasagna was comfort food so it was a perfect choice to get him through this night.

The rest of the gang showed up right on time bringing a salad, a cheesecake and a bottle of vodka. They ate dinner, commenting on how good the lasagna was but it was granny’s rolls that were the best by far. The evening was uneventful and everyone seemed to get along, which was peace to Pearl’s heart. Sam was first to leave and started sulking when Abi wouldn’t walk home with him but an overly happy Sebastian offered, leaving with the rest of the vodka. Harvey was on the couch rubbing Pearl’s aching feet while they watched Abigail and Alex wash dishes. 

“They’re more alike than they realize,” Pearl commented quietly as Abi playfully splashed Alex with water. He retaliated by smacking her leg with the dish towel. Pearl turned back to smile at Harvey.

“Maybe we can get them to hook up?” Harvey asked hopefully. “Then Alex would stop looking at you like a lost puppy,” he teased a little although it seemed like a viable way to keep Alex busy. 

Pearl gave him a look, “Oh, stop, you.” Giving him a smile she said, “If they’re meant to be, so be it... but poor Sam. Abi’s breaking his heart.”

It was Harvey’s turn to give her a look. “How do you mean?” he asked, looking back at Abi, who was flirting with Alex now.

“Oh, come now! Surely you’ve seen the way Sam looks at her?” Pearl asked before smiling slyly, “He looks at her like a lost puppy!” She laughed aloud when Harvey started tickling her feet, catching the attention of Alex and Abi. 

“That’s our cue!” Abigail snorted and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Alex. It’s time for us to leave these two lovebirds alone.” She winked at them before pulling a reluctant Alex away.

He was at the mercy of Abi so there would be no helping him now.  _ She’s really strong, _ Alex thought as Abi nearly pulled his shoulder out of its socket. Blushing bright, Alex called out to Pearl, “Thanks for dinner!” The look in his eyes a mix between terror, sadness and wonder.

Harvey and Pearl waved goodbye and sighed at the same time, making them chuckle. He looked at his sweet Pearl and took a deep breath. “I should go, too,” he said, thinking that they hadn’t made love since she broke her hand. Then they talked to Alex and that went sideways. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with her, it was just difficult for him to focus lately. 

Pearl sat up and pulled her feet off of Harvey so she could be closer. “I was hoping you would stay the night with me. It’s been over a week, Harvey and I want to be with you. Please stay?” She pleaded, her lavender eyes dark and lovely. 

Harvey grinned and kissed her. “Of course,” He conceded before getting up to wash his hands. Pearl curled her feet up on the couch and watched him like she does. When he turned off the water, he suddenly found himself asking her, “Pearl, have you thought about whether you want children or not?” Drying his hands he turned to face her, “We haven’t really discussed it.”

Pearl looked at him for a moment before smiling, “Before I moved here, no, not really. But after our day at the beach, building sandcastles with Vincent, I would be open to one or two kids.” She got up and walked over to Harvey, “Especially if they’re with you, Harvey Putnam.” 

The sincere look in Pearl’s eyes and her openness to not only wanting children but with him specifically made him harden immediately.  _ How’s that for focus, Harvey?, _ he thought before pulling Pearl’s face to his and kissed her eagerly. She had a way of making him feel like the only man in the world and it was empowering.

Pearl started to unbutton his shirt so Harvey started unbuttoning her blouse. She wore a silky gray bra with a little bit of lace around the top, her breasts pressed together like two perfectly symmetrical soft mounds. “I like this bra,” Harvey whispered as he moved his kisses down her neck to her chest.

“Then you’ll really like this,” Pearl whispered back before unfastening it from the front and letting it fall to the floor with her blouse. 

“Nice,” Harvey said, shrugging out of his shirt to pull her to him, pressing her skin against his. Pearl whimpered and kissed him hard enough to make him dizzy while running her fingers through his hair. Harvey moved a hand to grab her backside, grinding into her. 

Pearl sucked in a staggered breath, wanting him so badly her skin screamed. “Harvey, I need you inside me, right now.” She had that hungry look in her eyes that made him feel like a carnal beast.

Harvey’s heartbeat quickened and he picked Pearl up, her legs wrapped around him, and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom. He nearly dropped her on the floor beside the bed but she put her legs down in time. “Guess I need to continue lifting,” he chuckled before she kissed him again and helped him out of his pants. 

Harvey reached for a condom but realized he had changed pants at the last minute. “Pearl, I left them at home,” he told her before stopping and sat down on the bed next to her.

She bit her bottom lip in thought. “I’m due to start in a few days, we’ll be okay, right?” Pearl asked as she came up behind him for a hug, kissing his neck and playing with his patch of chest hair. 

Harvey pondered that for a moment before answering, “We should be okay. But, if we end up with a baby are you going to be okay with that?” He asked seriously, pulling her around to face him. “I’m happy either way, Pearl. If you end up pregnant...”

She shushed him and kissed his lips slowly, “We’ll be fine, baby or no baby. Either way, I want all of you, Harvey.” 

He pulled her all the way around to straddle him carefully since he had softened. Pearl was warm and wet against him, kissing him passionately until he grew to full hardness again. Harvey eased inside Pearl and she squirmed at the feeling of not having any barriers between them, having him take up all the room inside her. They moaned as she started moving her hips, slowly at first then speeding up. 

Harvey put his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck as she started breathing faster. It was so much more intense than other times they had been together and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold himself back.  _ Yoba, she feels incredible! _

Pearl held him so tightly he thought she would break him before finally screaming at her climax. Harvey hadn’t been ready for her reaction and found himself going with her, the force of his ejaculation causing him to nearly double over. Pearl contracted again before she collapsed on top of Harvey as they both fell back on the bed. She rested her face on his chest, while he grew soft inside her. “Wow,” was all she could mutter, kissing his chest as she struggled to breathe normally. While she snuggled him he heard her sigh contentedly, making his heart burst.

Harvey had closed his eyes as soon as they fell back and kissed the top of her head. “Wow, indeed,” he agreed, hugging her tightly, “It’s going to be difficult to go back now. That was...incredible. I’m just sorry I couldn’t last longer.”

Pearl rolled off of him and hugged him to her, “You were perfect, my love.” She looked up at him and smiled, playing with his wavy locks, “Besides, can have another go at it in the shower.” She bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

Harvey laughed and propped up on his elbow to look down at her. Pearl was like a perfectly ripe, juicy peach that he just wanted to devour but his own body felt dated and tired. He was sure that helping with the farm would help extend his life and hopefully his stamina, he was going to need it. “I appreciate your enthusiasm and confidence, my beautiful Pearl,” he said while brushing the hair off her face and kissing her soft lips.  _ I love kissing this woman _ , he thought, smiling at her, “I’ll do the best I can.” She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him longingly.  _ This is going to be a long night, _ he thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist for round two.

  
  


Alex stared straight ahead, thinking about the way Pearl and Harvey acted when they were together. By all rights, the way they acted you would think they were married already. What was keeping Harvey from proposing? He just couldn’t understand it. 

Abigail held Alex’s arm as they walked, feeling his biceps flex under her hands. “So, how much are you benching to keep this up?” She asked coyly but noticed he wasn’t paying attention to her, “Alex?”

He looked down at Abi at the sound of his name, “Yeah? Sorry about that; I was thinking.” He flashed her a grin.

“Were you thinking about something fun?” Abi asked, flashing her coy smile again. She started walking backwards to face him.

Alex frowned slightly. “No, not really. Hey, you’re Pearl’s friend and you hang around her and Harvey a lot. Do you think they’ll get married?” 

Abigail eyed him a moment, “Probably but I don’t know. Why do you ask?” She watched his brown eyes furrow in thought and she realized what was going on. “Look, Alex, if you want to get with Pearl, you’ll be waiting a long time. Those two are crazy about each other.”

Alex’s brows deepened, “But, if they’re so crazy for each other, why hasn’t he popped the question yet? It just doesn’t make any sense. If Pearl were my girl, I’d have asked her already but she doesn’t even see me for Harvey.” 

“Damn, boy! You HAVE got it bad for Pearl!” Abi exclaimed loudly. She put her hand on his chest to stop him from walking any further. “Look, I wouldn’t hold out for her. Unless Harvey fucks up royally or dies, you don’t stand a chance. I know there aren’t a lot of options in town but it might be time to check again,” Abi moved up and looked at him, “And I’m always open for a friendly fuck, if you need one.”

Alex was taken aback at her boldness and his eyes flashed greedily, “Thanks, Abigail. I’ll keep that in mind.” The smug look on his face told her he might take her up on the offer but not tonight. 

They walked in silence the rest of the way, only saying goodnight when Alex dropped Abi off at the store. He thought about what she said about Harvey messing up or dying and took the challenge. Neither of those things seemed possible. Alex had been watching them closely and knew Pearl had a thing for sweet guys so he would be that sweet guy, always be there when she needed him. He would win Pearl over by being the most supportive friend she could ever hope for.


	12. Testosterone Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey grows tired of Alex and takes it out on Pearl.

Harvey wiped the sweat off his brow and stood up to stretch. His muscles ached from breaking up the bigger rocks twice this week, trying to get in better shape for Pearl. While she healed, Harvey temporarily closed his practice except on Tuesdays and Thursdays so he could help on the farm. Besides that, the thought of a shirtless Alex walking around her was maddening. He watched the way she laughed with him and lightly touched his arm. Sure, she treated him the same way as Sebastian and Sam but they didn’t want her the way Alex does, the way he does.  _ You’re being negative again, Harvey _ , he reminded himself. Jealousy was not a good look for him.

Pearl walked over to Harvey and smiled before giving him a quick peck, “Here’s your water, love. You look like you need it.” Harvey had taken his shirt off so she came a little closer and placed her hand on his hip and waited to kiss him. “Do we need to send everyone else home early?” she asked with a coy grin as he downed his water.

He looked at her while emptying his glass, trying to figure out if she was playing around or serious. “Thank you, Pearl,” he said and leaned down to give her a quick kiss but she pulled him closer, slipping a little tongue in. He wasn’t used to kissing her like that in front of anyone else so he pulled back. “Pearl, not here, please.” He quickly grabbed his shirt off the stump and held it strategically to cover his growing bulge.

Pearl looked embarrassed, “Sorry, Harvey. I just got carried away.” She frowned slightly and hurried back to the house before he could say anything else.

_ Great, just great. _ As quickly as Harvey got hard, he softened and was able to get back to work, fully aware that Alex had been watching the whole thing by the smirk on his face. Pearl came back a few minutes later with a bucket to pick up the rocks he’d busted up, working quietly. He knew she was upset at him so he didn’t bother her, letting her work off steam.

When they broke for lunch, Pearl still hadn’t said much to him outside of the normal pleasantries. Alex sat at the picnic table across from them, watching their interactions if he were watching a movie. It was really starting to annoy Harvey to the point he wanted to say something but didn’t. 

After lunch, Pearl said goodbye to everyone and gave hugs like she does. When it was Alex’s turn, though, he hugged her tight but she cut it short and nervously laughed it off. Harvey had gone inside the house after watching that debacle, not waiting on Pearl to help clean up. 

Back inside, Pearl went to help Harvey. “Are we still going out tonight for Friday night drinks or are you mad at me?” she asked without looking at him, putting away the clean dishes. 

Harvey shut off the water and looked at her. “Pearl, I’m not mad at you. You kissed me like we do in private. It made things…awkward,” he said pointing at his crotch. She was still grumpy so he rubbed her arms and gently pulled her to him. “Some things I like to keep private, Pearl. You’ll learn that about me,” he explained. Lowering his hands to her waist, he added, “Our little kisses are sweet so I don’t mind sharing them with people but I like to keep the more intimate kisses to ourselves.” He searched her eyes for understanding.

Pearl thought about what he was saying and felt embarrassed again. “You’re right. I’m sorry. In my defense, you were standing there, shirtless, and I saw your little patch of chest hair and just lost myself. It’s hard not to after our amazing Monday night,” she said, blushing, and added, “I’ll keep better control, okay?” She smiled and Harvey pulled her in for a kiss. It was sweet at first but then he slipped his soft tongue in to play with hers, making her whimper. “Maybe we should just skip drinks tonight,” she breathed at him.

He considered it for a moment but he was literally about to fall over from exhaustion and shook his head. “After drinks. I need to numb all the pain in my muscles,” he said, stealing a kiss, “then we can go back to my place.” Kissing her again, he kissed his way down to her neck, teasing her for later.

She was breathing heavily but conceded. “Okay, but I’m holding you to it later.” Something about Harvey’s scent mixed with the dirt and sweat of the day made her ravenous for him. Also, having never been attracted to big muscles before, she was starting to like the ones Harvey developed.

They walked to town hand in hand with Pearl’s overnight bag slung over Harvey’s shoulder, “I know your house is finished and all but you can still keep some clothes at my place if you want. That way you don’t have to always pack a bag,” he said, giving her a side glance and small smile. 

Pearl had moved everything back to the farmhouse not thinking she would be staying so often. “That would make sense. I’ll have to do that this weekend,” she answered, snuggling up to him, adding, “Maybe you could keep some clothes at my place, too.”

They dropped her bag off at the clinic so she could set out her essentials and grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading to the saloon. Taking their usual seats, Gus immediately set a couple of beers in front of them. They thanked him and took a sip. It was cool and frothy, perfect after a hot day of farming and Harvey’s muscles started to ease up. Abigail and the guys came in a little while after with Alex in tow and headed their way. Pearl hadn’t noticed since she was chatting with Emily and Gus about the plans for the Pumpkin Patch but Harvey’s face darkened as soon as Alex’s gaze settled on them. 

Abi came up and tapped on Pearl’s back so she turned around. “Hey, Pearly! You two wanna come back with us in a bit?” she asked as Pearl gave her a hug.

“We’ll see. Harvey and I are gonna get a few cold ones in to ease the muscle pains,” Pearl answered, smiling at Harvey but he was too busy pretending to not watch Alex to return it. 

Abi turned to go and Pearl greeted the boys before they disappeared into the pool hall, Alex putting his hand on Pearl’s back and smiled before he followed. Harvey noticed and wondered if Abigail had failed at getting Alex’s attention last night; he sure didn’t give Abi the same attention he gave Pearl. 

Sensing Harvey’s unease, Pearl put her beer down to squeeze his hand. “Hey, you. Do we need to go home? I’ll even give you a raincheck for tonight,” she said with a compassionate smile. She knew it had to do with Alex being here. Ever since their talk he’s been acting differently. It was starting to worry her.

Harvey squeezed her hand back, “No. A few pints will loosen me up. If I’m ruining your mood, feel free to go hang out with your friends.” He tried smiling but it came out more of a grimace. 

She didn’t want to leave him feeling like this. “I’ll stay with you if it’s all the same. I don’t want to leave you alone right now,” Pearl said, gently sweeping a lock of hair out of his eyes before turning back to her beer. 

They sat there making plans for the weekend and quietly drinking their beers a long while before Abigail came over to them. “We need another player. Sebastian beat Alex at pool and now they want to play teams but Sam is sulking because I don’t want to play. Will you, please, Pearl?” Abi begged her. 

“Abi, I don’t think that would be a good idea. Besides, I can’t play with my hand,” Pearl said, trying to ignore the scowl on Harvey’s face. 

Harvey, having had four beers already, spoke up before he could stop himself, “I’ll play. It’s not like we’re in the middle of anything and you can cheer me on.” The smile on his face was not reassuring to Pearl at all but she agreed.

“One game and we’ll go, okay?” Pearl said, kissing his lips. She noticed how cold Harvey was at her touch but shrugged it off as being inebriated.

When they went back, the guys were happy to get Harvey to play. He chose to be on Sebastian’s team because he wanted to beat Alex at something. Alex gladly took Sam for his team so they broke first. Abi and Pearl took to the sidelines cheering on the guys from their stools. Pearl had never seen Harvey so focused as he watched Alex and Sam play, collaborating with Sebastian as they pocketed solid after solid. It was a carefully calculated victory for Sebastian and Harvey. Pearl smiled and went over to give Harvey a victory hug and peck on the lips but he turned their sweet kiss into something that took her breath away. When they broke away, Pearl was smiling but quickly frowned when she realized he was smiling smugly at Alex, trying to make him jealous. Harvey looked back at Pearl and her confused frown then let go of her waist.

Alex tossed his pool cue down on the table, “Beginner’s luck. Harvey’s on my team next.” At this point he just wanted to beat Sebastian so badly, he was willing to put up with the doctor.

Harvey, who had played tournament pool in college, turned to Alex, “It’s not beginner’s luck but you’re on.” He started to walk over to the other side of the pool table but Pearl grabbed his hand.

“One game and we were supposed to go home,” Pearl reminded him. The look in her eyes was concern but Harvey was drunk and saw pity. She didn’t like how he was acting.

He shrugged and smiled, “I’m finally having fun and you want to go home? One more game won’t hurt.” He kissed her before she walked back to her chair with Abigail and waited for Sam to break. Everyone in the room was aware that Harvey’s behavior was erratic but Alex was using it as a strategic advantage. 

Abigail put her arm around Pearl, “This isn’t your Harvey, Pearl. Let him sleep it off and you guys will be okay, right?” She tried to console her friend but Abi hadn’t seen him degrade like Pearl had over the past week. 

Pearl smiled at her, “Sure, Abs. He just needs time.” Pearl turned to watch the game and tried to watch. She would clap when Harvey or Alex pocketed a ball but her mind was elsewhere. Harvey was engrossed in the game and didn’t look at her but every time Alex was waiting on his turn he would cast glances. If Alex caught Pearl’s gaze, he would smile at her or make a funny face until she smiled. It made Pearl sad that Alex was the one trying to cheer her up while her boyfriend ignored her.

To everyone’s surprise, Harvey and Alex won against Sebastian and Sam. Harvey shook their hands for a good game and came over to Pearl. “Ready to go?” he asked and held out his hand. She gave him a weak smile and nodded before they were off. Pearl cast a glance back at her friends to wave goodbye and caught Alex’s eyes. He had a look of longing but smiled and waved anyway, watching her leave. 

Harvey unlocked the door and went straight upstairs without waiting on Pearl. She locked the door behind her and trudged upstairs. Closing the door behind her, she heard the toilet flush and the sink water run. Harvey came out and smiled briefly before heading to the kitchen for a glass of water.

“I’m going to grab a quick shower before I fall over,” Harvey said after he finished his water and walked back toward the bedroom. 

Pearl stopped him for a kiss, but he turned his face. She frowned slightly, “Harvey, why won’t you kiss me?” 

“I’m not in the mood,” Harvey said plainly. He was light-headed and cloudy from drinking too much but felt like he could fight the world after kicking ass at pool tonight.

Pearl frowned, “You’re not in the mood? I just wanted a kiss, Harvey.”  _ He’s too drunk, I should just drop it,  _ she thought.

He looked at her a moment before sighing, “It’s just a kiss but then you’re going to want more, aren’t you? I’m tired, Pearl. My body hurts and I can’t give you what you need. If we’re going to be this physical, you might be better off with someone else.” Harvey wanted to take it back as soon as he said it but there was some truth to it.

Pearl couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Drunk or not, this could not be happening, “What are you saying, Harvey? We’re having too much sex so, instead of talking to me about it, you tell me I should see other people?” she cried as hot tears ran quickly down her face.

“I see the way you are with Alex. You’re always touching his arm, giving him hugs, and laughing,” Harvey spat at her, giving in to the anger he’d felt all week.

_ There it is. He IS jealous of Alex _ , Pearl thought. It was her turn to get angry. “Harvey, that’s not fair! I treat Alex the same way I treat Sam and Sebastian! They know it doesn’t mean anything,” she yelled.

Harvey laughed nastily and shook his head, “They don’t but what about Alex? You know he wants you and by the way you act around him he thinks you want him, too. I see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking and I’ve seen the way you look at him, too.” The alcohol and jealousy had twisted him up, he couldn’t stop.

She was sobbing so heavily now that she felt sick. “Why are you saying these things, Harvey? I have tried so hard to keep our relationship the same just because I didn’t want something like THIS to happen,” Pearl exclaimed shrilly. Despite how late it was, she wasn’t even trying to quiet at this point. 

“Oh, so you were expecting me to get jealous of Alex? You’re TRYING to get rid of me,” Harvey argued angrily. All the pain of his life seemed to be funneled at her right now and he realized it as soon as those hurtful words left his mouth. The look in Pearl’s eyes told him he had just broken her heart and the fight was suddenly taken out of him.

The wrath in his words shut something down inside her. Pearl sniffled and replied, “No, Harvey, I’m not trying to get rid of you. You’re the one driving the wedge between us.” The last tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. 

Harvey stood there looking at the damage he had caused to Pearl and his eyes went wide. All the ache in his muscles suddenly hit at once, “…..Pearl, I…..I need to go to bed. We can discuss this more in the morning.” He slowly turned and left to take a shower.

Pearl stood there a moment, shaking uncontrollably as she tried to figure out what just happened.  _ If Harvey was drunk and said these things, there must be some truth to it. _ She stepped into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and went to stuff it back in her bag. Her hands were still shaking when she zipped it up. 

Harvey came out of the bathroom just as Pearl slung her bag around her shoulder, “Where are you going?”  _ It’s nearly one a.m., surely she isn’t leaving _ , he thought.

“I’m going home, Harvey. You obviously don’t want me around right now,” Pearl answered him indignant and walked toward the door.

Harvey moved into the doorway to block her from leaving. He grasped at anything to keep her there, “Please, don’t go home tonight. It’s late and I’m drunk. Don’t…”

Pearl was done with his shit. He wasn’t allowed to say those things and expect her to still sleep in his bed. “I don’t care how fucking late it is, Harvey! I can’t be around you right now, not after all you said,” she said, trying to pass the doorway. When Harvey didn’t budge, she stared into his chest. “Move,” she said firmly. 

Harvey sputtered, “I can’t…I….Please don’t leave.” When Pearl didn’t look at him, he stepped to the side so she had to brush up against him to leave. He was helpless to stop her and who could blame her after his drunken rage, putting a lifetime of his own pain and misery onto Pearl? She didn’t deserve that and Harvey felt like he wanted to die. 

He watched the woman he loved walk down the stairs and out of his life. _What have I done?_ Harvey was pacing back and forth, practically losing his mind. _Why do I fault her for trying to be friends with Alex? She said she loves me and only me._ Running his fingers through his damp hair, he gripped his locks and pulled. _Why am I so bad at this,_ he thought before hitting call. Her phone rang and went to voicemail, “Pearl, please call me back. At least let me know you made it home safely. I...I love you.” 

He sat on the bed with his phone in hand, waiting for her to call or message back anything. Watching the hours tick by, Harvey finally set his phone on the nightstand and closed his eyes but sleep didn’t come until nearly morning.

  
  


Halfway home, Pearl’s tears blinded her and she finally allowed herself to sob openly. The best thing about living so far out of town was that she could cry or scream or laugh as loud as she wanted and no one was around to hear it. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed with a thousand knives and every tear that fell was her bleeding out. She fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs until her throat was sore and the tears stopped flowing. 

Forcing herself to stand, she finally made her way to the porch, her hands shaking as she fumbled with the keys to open the door. Taking her cell phone out of her bag, she placed it on the counter just before it rang. Pearl flipped it over and saw Harvey’s name and picture. The knives that pierced her heart twisted as fresh tears fell. She stared at his picture.  _ I can’t talk to him right now _ , she thought before her phone went dark, a voicemail notification flashed on screen _.  _

Silencing her phone and leaving it  on the kitchen counter, Pearl grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. She rested her forehead on the shower tile letting the water run down her face until the water went cold. Hot water, cold water; none of it mattered. Pearl was numb. She brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. Crawling under the sheets, Pearl pulled her knees up to her chest and cried herself to sleep.


	13. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harvey breaks Pearl’s heart, her friends find ways to console her.

The headache Pearl woke with this morning after crying herself to sleep pounded. It was made worse by the loud knocking at the door. She reached for her phone to see what time it was and remembered she had silenced it and left it in the kitchen. Tears burned her eyes when she remembered what happened with Harvey but she sucked them back in, letting anger replace sadness. 

The pounding at the door continued. “Pearl! You up?” Abigail called through the front door. “I hope you’re dressed ‘cause we’re coming in!”

Pearl looked under the covers up to make sure she was presentable, not remembering what pajamas she had pulled on. When the door opened she heard footsteps and croaked. “Coming,” as she dragged herself out of bed. Using her fingers as a comb, Pearl tried to at least straighten the tangled mess that had matted against the side of her head, “Sorry, you guys. Rough night.” 

Abigail, Sebastian and Sam exchanged concerned looks. “Do you need to talk about it?” Abi asked, sitting on a bar stool and patting the one next to her. Sebastian offered to make coffee while Sam went through the fridge and pantry pulling out breakfast foods.

Pearl walked over to Abi and hugged her tightly, “Harvey and I had a big fight last night.” She took the seat next to Abi and explained the past two weeks to her friends, “He was out of line. Why the fuck is he so jealous anyway? Have I been flirting with Alex? I’ve tried really hard to pay extra attention to Harvey’s needs.”

“Harvey’s being an asshole, Pearl. Believe me, you have not been flirting with Alex. It’s the opposite, actually. When we walked home the other night after dinner, Alex confided in me saying he feels invisible when Harvey’s around you,” Abi said as Sebastian put their coffee cups in front of them. 

Sebastian spoke up, “Look, Pearl, if Harvey is pissed at you for wanting to be friends with Alex, you might be better off without him. That was a dick move last night, even for a supposed nice guy like the doctor.” He blew on his coffee before taking a sip.

“It’s not that simple, Sebastian. I love Harvey more than anything. But the things he said were hurtful. If he really knew me, he’d know I’m into nerdy guys,” Pearl explained, noticing that Sebastian had blushed slightly. 

“So, he’s a stupid ass that for being insecure. It’s obvious to anyone with eyes that you’re crazy about him. Maybe you should make him squirm a bit, you know, get him to see what he’s missing,” Sebastian replied, shrugging.

Abigail rolled her eyes, “And how do you propose Pearl makes Harvey squirm? Start dating you?” She snorted at the look on Sebastian’s face. Even though his dark mop of hair hid most of his face, you could still see how red he was.

“That’s not what I mean,” he shot back angrily, “Harvey thinks she’s into Alex so she should spend more time with him.” Sebastian looked at Pearl seriously, “Just enough to make Harvey jealous, right? Alex promised not to bother you unless you asked him so you’re still safe.”

Pearl frowned at the thought of stringing Alex along to deceive Harvey. It just wasn’t her. “I dunno, Seb. It seems kinda mean. I don’t want to hurt Harvey and I certainly don't want to upset Alex.” She sighed heavily, “Besides, what if Harvey apologizes and we make up? I just need to keep my mind busy for a few days.” She put her phone back down after realizing she had pulled up a picture of Harvey.

Sebastian just shrugged, “You do you, Pearl. In the meantime, to keep your mind off things, you could join Sam and me for our weekly game of Solarian Chronicles. The scenarios take hours to finish. Plus, no one bothers us, well except when Abi gets bored.”

Pearl chuckled in agreement, “Alright but you’ll have to teach me. At least if I suck at it, we can still hang out.” She sipped her coffee, feeling glad to have a plan to keep Harvey off her mind.

Sam came up and set a plate of toast and a bowl of oatmeal down in front of everyone, “I don’t do much cooking so this is all I could find for breakfast.” The cute look of disappointment on his face made Pearl smile.

“It’s alright, Sam. I’m feeling much better now,” she said before standing up and added, “It’ll go great with some eggs and bacon.” 

She cooked the rest of breakfast while Sam and Sebastian told her about the different characters in Solarian Chronicles and explained the gameplay, Abigail joining in when she had something to add. After they ate and Pearl had a chance to get dressed, everyone headed out to get the picking done just in time for Sebastian to get an email from a client. Pearl hugged her friend goodbye and he promised to text as soon as he was free for game night. 

Sam and Abigail hung around for a little longer to help her set up the new canners she had purchased. They were reading the instructions when a knock came at the door. Abigail, who wasn’t really into making pickles and jellies, went to greet Pearl’s guest.

“Hello, Alex. What brings you out this way?” Abigail asked loudly, giving Pearl a moment’s warning. 

“Uh, I came to see how Pearl is doing after last night,” Alex replied and asked, “May I please come in?” He waited for Pearl to come in light of the doorway and wave him in before entering.

“I’m fine, Alex. Why wouldn’t I be?” She asked carefully, noticing his nervous behavior. Shifting from one leg to the other as he dug his hands into his pockets. 

Alex looked at Sam and Abigail before speaking, “It’s just...I’ve never seen Harvey act that way. He was kinda being a jerk. I care about you, Pearl, and want to make sure you’re alright.” He grinned sympathetically and added, “And, I was hoping we could hang out.”

Pearl’s demeanor softened, remembering how he tried to make her smile last night. “I appreciate you stopping by to check on me, Alex,” Pearl replied trying to grin, “but I can’t hang out right now. We’re trying to figure out how to work these canners for next week.” 

Alex perked up and grinned, “My granny makes all kinds of pickles and jellies. Maybe I can help?” The hopeful smile Alex gave her made Sam and Abi snicker, causing him to frown in confusion, “What’s so funny?”

Pearl opened her mouth to reply but Abi beat her to it, “Let’s just say you don’t look like the type to use a canner. It’s sweet, though, that you want to help.” Then, Abi’s smile twisted a little at the corners. “Maybe Sam and I can leave you two to it. You clearly know more about this stuff than any of us,” she added. 

Alex smiled happily and agreed, totally oblivious to the scowl Pearl was giving Abigail. She mouthed ‘what are you doing?’ to her but Abi didn’t flinch. “See you later, Pearly. Let me know how things go, okay?” she said before grabbing Sam and pulling him away and smiling at Alex ear-to-ear. 

Alex raised his eyebrows as he watched Abi leave. “What was that all about?” he asked, turning to Pearl. “Abigail’s been acting weird since I started helping on the farm,” he said, walking over to the kitchen for a glass.

Pearl thought about it for a moment, “Well, you have been a completely different person lately.” She wasn’t going to elaborate any more than that for fear he would take it as her flirting. This was the first time they had been alone since their talk.

“Different person. Better person?” Alex asked her with a half-smile. He filled his glass with water while he waited on her to answer.

“Definitely a better person. If you were this Alex when we first met I wouldn’t have broken my hand,” Pearl said as she held up her bandaged hand which started itching like crazy.

Alex looked down at his glass embarrassed, pretending to study the water. “I still feel really bad about that but, if it makes you feel better, I was worried you broke my jaw. It hurt like a son of a bitch the next day,” he confided, chuckling a bit, “That was one hell of a right hook.”

Pearl let out a giggle, “That’s exactly what Abigail said. And, it does make me feel better knowing that punching a fucking brick wall hurts the wall, too.” She smiled at Alex and noticed he was staring at her. “What is it?” she asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. 

Alex gave her a small smile, “See, this is how I wished we had started out. Being able to laugh and talk like this. I would give anything to go back and change... everything.” He leaned against the sink on his elbows and looked up at her, “You know, I swore off vodka and most alcohol after you punched me.” His smile turned kind of bitter, “I didn’t like me, either, Pearl. I’m just sorry it took you breaking your hand for me to realize it.”

Not knowing what else to do Pearl put her hand on his shoulder, recoiling a little but she made herself keep it there, “It’s how you go forward from now on that counts. You’ve given yourself a second chance so take advantage of it.” She smiled consolingly.

Alex had taken note of her recoiled touch. “Did I do something real bad in your nightmare that you can hardly touch me?” he asked sadly, “It’s not fair that a dream is working against me, too.” He turned to face her, pain and regret in his eyes as he spoke, “I promise, I would never do anything to hurt you. I hope one day you’ll believe me.”

If it had been any other time Pearl would not have believed Alex but the fact that he was clearly being open and honest or hadn’t tried anything yet meant loads to her. “Alex, I can see you’re telling the truth,” she replied, removing her hand to refill her water. “I just need time to get to know the real you.” 

“I understand,” Alex said quietly, wishing he was different before now.  _ Pearl is right, though. I have a second chance with people and she’s making an effort with me _ , he thought. Smiling at her he asked, “So, how much do you know about this canning stuff?”

  
  


Harvey walked briskly toward the Farmhouse, getting a little winded by the time the sign came into view. He ran his hands through his hair a few times and checked his breath before stepping up on the porch. Before he could knock, though, he heard voices and looked in the window to see Alex huddled together with Pearl at the island. Harvey’s blood ran cold as he watched them, their backs turned to the door, discussing something in front of them. Every apology he had thought of on the way over had disappeared.  _ Should I stay or should I go? _

Before he had the chance to turn, Pearl’s Harvey sense must have kicked in because she turned around and looked at him. She walked over to the door, opened it and simply said, “Harvey.” Her stomach tied up in knots when she saw the apologetic face but she was still really pissed at the things he said being fresh in her mind.

He could tell that she was still upset at him by the hurt in her eyes at seeing him. At least she didn’t close the door. “I’m glad to see you’re alright,” Harvey said quietly, glancing at a curious Alex. “I was worried when you didn’t call me back last night,” he said, pushing his glasses up on his nose, his hazel eyes wet and wanting.

Pearl looked at Harvey then back at Alex. “I’ll be right back, okay, Alex?” she said before pulling the door shut behind her. Harvey saw a flash of anger in her eyes now, mixed with the pain. “Yeah. I got your message this morning,” Pearl said, crossing her arms. 

“I’m sorry about getting so drunk last night,” Harvey said, not able to hide the desperation in his voice, “And the things I said, it was unfair.” 

“No, Harv, it wasn’t fair, but you were pretty clear about what you thought about our relationship,” Pearl hissed, coming off a little more harshly than she had intended so she tried to ease up. “If you needed to slow down all you had to do was tell me but instead you tell me to seek comfort in the arms of another man,” she said in a low voice, laced with suffering. “I thought you loved me like I loved you. What happened to honesty and communication, Harvey?” she asked, fighting back the tears.

Harvey felt tears falling at her words: loved, past tense.  _ Yoba! Help me! _ His eyes pleaded with her to forgive him because the words wouldn’t come. He was going to lose the woman he loved and why? The man ready to take up his broken Pearl was sitting on the other side of the wall from him and he was paralyzed, unable to move or speak. 

Pearl watched in agony as their relationship passed before their eyes and wished Harvey would do something, say anything besides ‘I’m sorry’ because they were past that point. A single tear fell down her cheek before she steeled herself and turned it off, “Harvey, if all you came here to do is say you’re sorry and you’re not here to fight for our relationship…then I guess we’re done.” 

Harvey watched the light in her eyes fade as the words came out of her mouth, almost in slow motion. This wasn’t what he wanted.  _ Fight for her!, _ his heart and head sang in unison but the fight had been knocked out of him by the words ‘we’re done’. He watched Pearl study him a moment longer, giving him one more opportunity. “Goodbye, Harvey,” she said before turning and going back inside.

Alex turned to smile at Pearl but it immediately turned to concern. The girl who was full of life just minutes ago was suddenly hollow. The light and life in her eyes replaced with anger and despondency. He got up out of his chair to walk over to her, “Pearl, are you okay?” He placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to look her straight on.

Looking at Alex, Pearl shook her head, breaking down before her legs went out from under her. Alex swiftly caught her and hugged her to him. “Shhh, it’s alright. I’ve got you,” Alex murmured into her hair as she clung to him and cried. She didn’t have to say anything, he knew Harvey had just broken her heart. He felt bittersweet about it, though. This wasn’t the way he wanted to win her over. 

Pearl felt comfortable wrapped up in Alex’s arms, calming down as he stroked her hair and rocked her gently. Once she had quieted, she wiped her eyes and Alex eased up his hug, keeping his hands on her arms to be sure. “Better?” Alex asked while rubbing her arms, his chocolate brown eyes wet and gentle. 

Pearl wondered if she had met this Alex before Harvey, would she have been able to avoid this heartache. She looked up and nodded before telling the biggest lie of her entire life, “I’m fine.” She sat back down at the island and looked up at him with a weak grin, “Now, where were we? I think you were telling me about tightening the rims but not too tight.” 

  
  


Alex got home just in time for his grandma to pull a tray of cookies out of the oven. He loved her chewy chocolate chip cookies and were the only sweets he would allow himself. “Mmmm, granny! I smell something good!” he called when he stepped through the door. 

Evelyn placed the tray on the stovetop and closed the oven door, “Have you been helping that Pearl on her farm all day? You missed supper.” She turned around and frowned at him but he knew she was playing when she smiled almost immediately. “I’m proud of you, dear. It’s good that you are making up with her. She seems like a nice girl.” 

He made his way to the kitchen and over to the stovetop, snagging a warm cookie before his grandma could protest. “We’re just friends for now, granny. Though, she and Harvey broke up today,” he reminded her as he broke the cookie in half and let the melted chocolate drizzle into his mouth before devouring one half. 

“Well, there’s hope for you yet,” Evelyn smiled up at her grandson and patted him on the cheek. “My handsome boy, how any girl can resist your boyish charm is beyond me.”

Alex blushed and smiled, finishing off the other half of his cookie. “How did you know Grandpa George was the one, granny?” he asked, snatching another cookie off the tray.

Evelyn stopped to look him in the eye and smiled, “It was our first kiss. We hadn’t been dating very long but he was insistent. I remember it was the Feast of the Winter Star and we were throwing snowballs at each other. He threw one that hit me straight in the eye so hard that I fell on my butt!” she giggled before continuing, “He came over to see if I was alright but when he tried to pick me up he ended up on the ground next to me. I was okay. My eye stung a little but he was so gentle, wiping the snow away, then he leaned over and kissed me.” She had a faraway look and smiled at the memory, “That was it for me. I made him work for it, though, and we were married by the end of Spring.” Granny smiled at Alex and put her hand on his before turning to warm his dinner.

Staring at the spinning plate in the microwave, Alex wondered if he really had a chance with Pearl. If what his grandma had told him, Harvey had been the one to get that first kiss moment but, now that they had broken up, he had an opportunity. “Well, I’m not one to give up so easily.” he smiled. 

  
  


Monday morning brought the first rain since she moved to the Valley, a downpour that shrouded the whole farm in gray. Pearl had messaged her friends last night to let them know they didn’t have to come out today. She listened to the raindrops patter on her rooftop and wished she had gone with a tin roof instead of shingles. Curled up on the couch with her cup of coffee watching the puddles form, Pearl thought a rainy day was a perfect way to start her period this morning and was glad to not be pregnant since she and Harvey weren’t together anymore.

As she watched the rain, Pearl caught sight of someone in a black raincoat coming up the stairs and got up. Who would be out in this mess? Having not bothered to put on a bra today, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and walked over to open the door. The figure put his hood back and Pearl asked, “Alex? What are you doing out in this weather?”

He smiled and held out a foil-covered paper plate, “Granny made cookies and wanted me to bring you some.” Alex stood dripping on her porch but made no attempt to come in. She looked like she wasn’t ready for company and her little short shorts were making him think things he ought not to right now.

Pearl smiled back, “Thank you, Alex, for bringing these over.” She took the plate from him and he turned to start back down the steps. Unsure why, she called out before he could go any further, “You want to come in for a bit? Might give the rain time to slow before you head out again.” 

He came back up under the porch, “You really don’t mind? I don’t want to impose.” Alex waited until she nodded yes before pulling off his raincoat and boots, leaving them on the porch and stepping in after her to stand in the kitchen.

Pearl placed the plate of cookies on the middle of the island and took the foil off, “Mmmm. These smell so good! Can I get you some milk?” she asked, smiling at Alex. He thought she looked adorable wrapped in the blanket but she started to fumble for the glasses with her bandaged hand. “Hold that thought,” she said and excused herself to her room, closing the door behind her.

Alex smiled and came around to get the two glasses and poured a little milk in each cup. He placed them next to the plate of cookies before busying himself looking around. He picked up the framed picture on the mantle that had fallen over. Pearl and Harvey smiled back at him from the Flower Dance and he felt a pang of jealousy but pushed it down. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Alex replaced the frame the same time that Pearl opened her door. She had put on a pair of yoga pants and pulled a loose t-shirt over her tight tank top. 

“Sorry about that!” Pearl apologized as she pulled her hair messily into a bun. “You have perfect timing with these cookies. Without giving too much information, it’s definitely a chocolate day.” She sat at her island bar and patted the stool next to her.

Alex caught her meaning and blushed, not knowing how to respond he just went over and sat beside her. “Uh, they’re granny’s famous cookies. They’re best fresh out of the oven,” he said, trying to change the subject. 

“We could warm them in the microwave,” Pearl said before taking a bite. “Oh, my gosh these are so good. Chewy cookies are my favorite!” She sat there munching on it until it was gone. 

“These are my favorite, too,” Alex replied with a chuckle, picked a cookie up and took a bite. “So, what do you do on rainy days that don’t require lots of chocolate?” He asked and gave her a goofy grin, a bit of chocolate on his upper lip. 

Pearl smiled big, “You have chocolate on your mouth, just there.” She pointed to her upper lip, watching him try to lick it off but he just kept missing it. She giggled and handed him a napkin. “Well, on rainy days back in the city, I was working in the office. By the time I got to my apartment, it was usually time for takeout and bed.” She took another bite of cookie, followed by a swallow of milk. “I hated it there. I just didn’t realize how much until I moved here,” she finished.

They were quiet for a moment before Pearl spoke again, “It was really lonely out there, too. All my friends from college had moved off or had gotten shitty jobs like mine. We never hung out anymore, not like we had time to. I didn’t feel like I belonged.” She smiled and looked at Alex, “But I do here in Pelican Town. This place makes me really happy, well, for the most part.” Her smile faltered a moment before popping the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

He listened quietly, thanking Yoba that she was comfortable enough to talk to him so openly already. Alex opened his mouth and the words, “My mom died when I was twelve” came out. Apparently, it went both ways and now he couldn’t stop, “And I don’t know where my dad is. He’s an angry drunk made angrier after mom died and nothing I ever did was good enough for him so I moved in with my grandparents when I was thirteen. They’ve been everything to me.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and used the napkin for his nose.

Pearl put her hand on his arm, “Alex, I’m so sorry.” Where on earth was this all coming from? One minute they’re eating cookies then suddenly they were confiding their sorrows to each other.  _ What did Evelyn put in these cookies? _ Pearl thought.  _ Am I supposed to hug him now? _

He sniffed and grinned at her, “It’s alright. I don’t want anybody’s pity. If anything, I’m a stronger person because of it. And when I become a professional gridball player, my old man better be watching to see how he didn’t mess me up like he tried to.” 

_ Ah, so there it is. There’s that arrogance but at least I know where it stems from _ .  _ Anger, pain, a sense of accomplishing something so he doesn’t end up like his dad _ , Pearl thought. He was suddenly more fragile to her than some big, scary character that could break her without a thought. The Alex that sat before her was a sad boy who had missed the love and nourishment of his mother, leaving him with a horrible father. “Well, I’ll be rooting for you while you’re at tryouts,” she said with a smile.

Alex looked at her and flashed his perfect teeth, “Don’t think when I become big time that I’ll forget everyone back home. I’ll make sure my family and friends are taken care of. That means you, too, Pearl.” He rested his hand on her arm. 

Pearl didn’t know what to say so she just smiled in return. The rain outside had quieted while they sat eating cookies and reflecting on their conversation. Alex drank the last of his milk, stood up and took his glass over to the sink to wash it. Pearl watched him and thought of how Harvey would do the same. It hurt to think of him so she focused on Alex. 

When he was finished, he turned around to see her watching him and smiled. “Like the view?” he joked and laughed when Pearl threw a hand towel at him. 

She slipped off the bar stool and chuckled. “You’re too much. As long you keep bringing cookies over on my chocolate days, we’ll be okay,” she teased as Alex headed to leave and followed behind.

“Thanks for the milk and cookies,” Alex said before stepping out her door. He smiled at her a moment before reaching for his raincoat but Pearl hugged him around the waist. He was surprised at first but put his arms around her and hugged her back, resting his chin on her head.

“Thank you for bringing the cookies today and for keeping me company. I’m glad you came by, Alex,” she said before letting him go and wiping a tear. “Sorry, I get a little emotional during chocolate days,” she apologized, laughing.

Alex smiled warmly and replied, “Any time, Pearl.” He carefully brought up her injured hand to his lips and kissed it. He melted at the way she gazed up at him. Fighting the urge to hold her again, he put on his rain gear and headed back to town. The whole way home all he could smell was Pearl’s floral perfume, it was all over him, and he held on the way it felt to have her in his arms. Smiling to himself, he thought about what granny had said about being insistent and started dreaming about their first kiss moment.


	14. What Doesn’t Kill Us Makes Us Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Pearl find out what it's like to be apart.

Harvey didn’t remember walking back to town after he gave up Pearl, didn’t remember how much wine he drank and didn’t remember getting in bed. She was his reason for living, his reason for breathing and he’d given her  up .  _ For what? Jealousy? _ He had practically wrapped his soulmate up and presented her on a silver platter to Alex. 

Instead of going home, however, Harvey went to the Saloon to find his solace at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. Gus hadn’t bothered asking what he wanted to drink and placed the bottle in front of him.  _ The look on my face probably gave me away _ , he thought bitterly _. _

About halfway through the bottle he asked his glass, “Why would a beautiful, strong and amazing young woman like Pearl want a weak old man like me anyway?” He stared at it, waiting for an answer and scoffed when it gave none. Tossing back the whiskey he could still feel, wasn’t numb yet so he tried pouring another but his hands were shaking so badly.

A hand came over and took the bottle from him. “Let me get that for you,” Shane said as he poured another shot for Harvey and one for himself before handing the bottle to Gus and turning back to the doctor. “Tell me what happened,” Shane sighed, taking a seat on the bar stool next to him. Of all the people in this god-forsaken town, Harvey was the closest thing he had to a friend. 

Harvey put his head down on the bar as his head swam with visions of Pearl, the woman he was sure he was going to marry. He thought of her laughter, her perfume; the way her toes wiggle when she throws her legs over his on the couch, her soft lips and the feel of her hot breath on his neck. Those lavender eyes that held nothing but love for him. He remembered the first time they made love and had locked eyes.  _ ‘Never leave me,’  _ she had said. ‘ _ I’ll never leave you’ _ he had promised.  _ Coward. _ He tried to talk but as soon as he opened his mouth, the tears started streaming and he simply sobbed, “I let her go.”

Shane tossed his shot back, “This have anything to do with that pool bullshit the other night?” He looked sympathetically at the doctor. Without having any other context of what happened he added, “So what? You got drunk and made an ass of yourself. You can’t just give up on love that easily.”

Harvey looked up at Shane, “It wasn’t that. Afterwards, Pearl came back to my place and I said some terrible things. Unforgivable, even, because I took all my anger, pain and frustration out on her. I went to apologize but froze. Everything in me wanted to fight for her but I didn’t. I let her go instead…” He stared at his empty shot glass and sobbed.

Shane sat there a few minutes, thinking about his owl losses and finally got up to go back to the ranch. Before he left, he turned to Harvey and said, “Trust me, don’t give up. You two are meant to be. If you want her, fight for her. Don’t get lost in the bottle. It helps but it don’t fix.” His eyes were wet with grief as he left.

A few nights later, Harvey was walking by his apartment window when he caught sight of the sunset. He pulled the curtain back and stood there thinking he had never watched the sunset with Pearl.  _ She would think it was beautiful from here _ , he thought. It was then he caught sight of two purple heads bobbing up from the beach. Abi had turned to hug Pearl good night after what appeared to be a long talk by the looks on their faces. Pearl must have noticed him staring because she looked directly at him in the window. She looked unhappy and tired. Harvey thought about opening the window to say something or going downstairs but instead he lifted the bottle to his mouth. Pearl turned away and started up the hill to the mountains but he watched her until he lost sight of her then made his way to the couch.

Harvey couldn’t remember the last time he showered or washed his clothes. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he had any other clothes besides the ones he’s worn for the…well days now.  _ If Pearl were to come up, she would be disgusted at what she found.  _ She was most likely falling in love with Alex now. It was for the best. She deserves someone that was strong and young, not weak and frail.  _ If I could have been half that person and she’d be here now. _

Lifting the bottle for the last swig of whisky, Harvey then dropped the empty bottle on the floor. His stomach rolled so he made his way to the bathroom just in time to hurl in the toilet. Bits of bile stuck to his mustache and the smell caused him to vomit again.  _ I can’t keep doing this. I’m going to drink myself to death. _

Harvey pulled himself up and flushed the toilet before washing his hands and mustache before rinsing his mouth out. He looked in the mirror and didn’t recognize the thing staring back at him.  _ She’s sure as hell not going to take you as you are right now, _ he thought more clearly. Harvey was too tired to do anything else tonight but brush his teeth and crawl to the couch, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the cushion.

  
  


Friday came and Pearl called Maru to see if she would meet her in town after work to look at her hand. “Looks like we can take the wrappings off but you’re not allowed to use it for lifting anything heavy or doing strenuous activity,” Maru told her as she checked the stiffness in Pearl’s fingers, adding, “Just make sure to slowly flex your fingers until you can’t. It will still be a week before you’re able to open your hand completely. I can check it next week but you really should have the doctor to look at it.”

Pearl nodded and thanked Maru before heading over to get Abi. She hadn’t talked to Harvey in a week and when she saw him the other night peering out the window at her, she knew she still had feelings for him. Though, if he couldn’t bother opening the window to speak to her or come downstairs, she figured he was done with her and that was the answer she was looking for. It was time to move on.

Once Abi was ready, the girls walked down to the beach, talking about Sam’s birthday party in two weekends and Alex’s big birthday bash before he left for gridball tryouts the weekend after. They put their blankets down in their usual spot on the beach, away from the crowd. Alex was up in his tower and waved hello when he noticed them looking his way. He had made a note of where Pearl would be knowing she wasn’t a strong swimmer. They waved back and headed to the water. The rest of the beach was humming with conversation and laughter so Alex turned his attention back to the speed boats and jet skis. The waves were picking up but not too much to worry.

Pearl told Abi about seeing Harvey the other night above the clinic and her decision to start getting over him. “So, are you going to let a certain lifeguard win your heart now?” Abigail asked as they waded out. The water was a little choppy due to so many boats and water skis near the swimming area. 

Pearl sighed, “Alex is really sweet and I like him but I’m taking things slow; I’m still not over Harvey.” She looked down at her hand without the bandage. It was comical how white her hand was compared to the tan she had developed. “I’m not sure I’ll ever get over him and I don’t want to hurt Alex,” she said, waiting for Abi to counter with some clever or witty retort that she should bone Alex to get over Harvey but she didn’t.

“Shit, I have to go to the bathroom,” Abi said suddenly, “I forgot to before we left and I need to plug it up again. Wait for me?” Pearl laughed and said she wasn’t going anywhere before laying back in the water to let the waves carry her. They rocked her peacefully until she closed her eyes and felt like she could just fall asleep.

Alex checked on Pearl to find her floating on her back.  _ If a huge wave comes, she wouldn’t see it, _ he thought. A moment later, one of the speed boats started doing donuts in the water and came too close, causing exactly what he predicted. The people on the beach started yelling for the swimmers to get back to the shore as the waves got closer, but Pearl wasn’t moving. Alex practically flew down the ladder and ran across the beach, dodging people as he made a beeline for her.

The sun was beating down on her face when she heard a sudden commotion. Sitting up in the water, she saw people clamoring toward the shore so she started swimming but it was too late. A large wave had crashed on top of Pearl before she could take a breath. Alex had been watching and made for where she had been. He hit the water running until it was deep enough to dive, and swam to where she had gone under.

Pearl flailed and kicked her way to the surface with just enough time to get a deep breath before she was under again, the current carrying her farther out. Panic set in when she realized the shore was moving farther away. Trying to control her movements, Pearl tried swimming back up toward the light, salt water burning her eyes, but her hand made it more difficult. Another breath, another wave and she was down again. Her body was getting tired, her head was heavy and her lungs burned. Weakly swatting at the water, she tried to resurface but her eyes grew dim and she couldn’t tell which way it was. She closed her eyes thinking,  _ this is the end _ just as everything went dark as she succumbed to the sea.

The current had carried her out so Alex compensated and caught sight of her body, just as she stopped moving. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled as he swam with all his might to the surface. Dragging her to shore, Alex immediately started CPR to get Pearl breathing again. A crowd had gathered around them so Abigail had to push her way through and cried out at the sight of Pearl’s limp body.

Alex kept trying until Pearl sputtered and coughed. He put his arm behind her head and pulled her to him, helping to empty the water from her lungs. When Pearl took a deep breath in, Alex smiled in relief. “That’s it, Pearl. Breathe. Take deep breaths in and out,” he coaxed while rubbing her back. 

“I’m okay,” Pearl croaked. She looked up at him with her eyes wide. “You saved my life, Alex. Thank you,” she said, hugging him tight with her arms around his neck.

Alex blushed and put his arms around her waist. “I promised I’d take care of you, Pearl,” he murmured into her hair.  _ Thank you, Yoba, for getting me there in time! _

The crowd clapped and cheered, suddenly making their embrace embarrassing so they let go. Alex helped Pearl to her feet, making sure she didn’t fall over. “Thank you,” she said quietly, smiling dumbly at him as she clung to his hips. 

Abigail came between them and hugged Pearl tight. “Thank, Yoba, Alex is the best damn lifeguard on this coast! You scared the shit out of me, Pearl,” she cried and squeezed her so hard Pearl started coughing. 

“Abs, I can’t breathe!” Pearl complained, making her ease her grip. “I think I’m done swimming for a while,” she joked, “It’s sandcastles and wading from here on out.”

Alex smiled and asked once more, “You sure you’re okay, Pearl?” He moved a loose hair that was stuck to her face and tucked it behind her ear. Abigail looked back and forth at them and raised her eyebrow.

“I’m okay, really,” Pearl replied quietly. She had the sudden realization, with Alex standing there looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes full of concern, his hair wet instead of styled and the water dripping off of him, that she was definitely attracted to him. Her eyes went wide and she felt her face get really hot.  _ Oh, dear.  _

Abigail noticed Pearl’s face flush and pulled her away. “Excuse us, please. I’m taking this girl to get a drink or three!” she announced loudly as she ushered Pearl away.

Alex stood there a moment, trying to understand if he read Pearl’s face right. He watched the girls pack up quickly before heading back to his post, a few people clapping him on the back to congratulate him for saving that girl’s life. Just before they left the beach, he saw Pearl glance back in his direction. 

Back in Abi’s room, Pearl was really quiet as she thought about her attraction to Alex. It had to be because he had just saved her life. That creates some emotional bond, doesn’t it?  _ That’s all it is, then _ . She pulled on her shirt to find Abigail watching her closely like she was waiting for Pearl to spill it.

“What is there to talk about?” Pearl asked plainly. 

Abigail huffed, “Well, let’s see. The fact that you have the hots for Alex now that he saved your ass from drowning. That’s something to talk about.” She waited for Pearl to call bullshit but she couldn’t. 

Instead, Pearl sat down on Abi’s bed and flopped back on the bed, putting her hands on her face and mumbling through her fingers, “Abi, I’m not over Harvey yet. How can I have feelings for Alex?”

“Pearl, I know you’re hurting but I’ve seen the way Alex looks at you,” Abi said, petting Pearl’s head. “He might be what you need to get over Harvey. Rebound fucks aren’t so bad, you know.”

She sat straight up and stared at Abigail, “You’re not seriously saying I should have sex with Alex are you? He really likes me, Abs, it wouldn’t be fair to him.” Pearl stood up and paced the room, “I’m still in love with Harvey.”

Abigail’s eyes sparkled, “Oh, well Sam didn’t mind us having rebound sex.” Abi could see Pearl was confused and added, “He and Penny used to date after high school. She wanted him to grow up but he’s Sam. She broke it off for good a few months ago. Whatever, though. We fool around every now and then.”

_ Small towns _ , Pearl reminded herself before sitting up, “Alright. Let’s go celebrate life.” 

Pearl grabbed her wet clothes, bagged them up and the girls headed to the Saloon. They sat at the bar and ordered shots of whiskey tonight. Gus asked what they were celebrating so Abi explained Pearl’s near drowning and how Alex was a hero. He gave them the first round on the house. Soon, Alex had slipped in and Gus came around to meet him, slapping him on the back and giving him his own shot. 

Alex nervously accepted but Pearl, remembering what he said about quitting hard alcohol, chimed in, “I’ll drink it, Alex.” Pearl turned to Gus, “Alex will have a beer, please. He’s going to gridball tryouts in a few weeks so no hard stuff, right?” She looked back at Alex and smiled. He returned it but it made her heart hurt.  _ Shit, I’m in bad shape. _

Throwing the shot back, Pearl asked for another. Gus eyed her a moment but filled it so Abi and her toasted Alex and Pelican Town before taking the shot. It burned so nice going down and made Pearl feel warm and fuzzy, right where she needed to be.  _ The only thing missing right now is music _ , she thought. Pearl made her way to the jukebox and put on an upbeat song. Pearl started dancing and Abigail joined in while Alex turned in his seat to watch them, an amused look on his face as he sipped his beer. He waited until the song was over, drained the rest of his mug then went over to the jukebox to choose a slower song. 

Pearl frowned and complained that she couldn’t dance to it but Alex took her one hand in his and placed the other on his waist. He pulled her a little closer and started dancing with her. Abigail stepped away and reappeared with Sam a moment later. She had her arms around his neck and Sam held her with his arms wrapped around her waist. 

When Pearl saw how intimate they were she blushed, and put her face down so Alex wouldn’t see. She missed Harvey but that was overwhelmed by the strong feelings she had toward Alex. It was too much and Pearl was getting mixed up, fighting the physical urges that hammered her. The whiskey wasn’t helping either.

Alex and tried to get her attention. “Hey,” he said quietly, noticing she wouldn’t look at him. He tried again, “Pearl? Please look at me.” He raised her chin so he could look at her. She had tears in her eyes with a look of sadness and confusion. He wanted so badly to kiss her but fought it, “Do you need to sit down?” Pearl shook her head and put her head on his chest. She felt comfortable in his arms and listened to his heartbeat while letting the song finish.

Over in the corner, she saw Abi and Sam kissing and headed to the stool for another shot. Alex noticed them, too, and followed Pearl over to the bar. He knew the look on her face all too well, having it on his face every time he saw Pearl with Harvey. As she sat there with her head in her hands, Alex had come up to stand next to her. She felt his warmth beside her and closed her eyes. “Alex, I think I need to go home,” she said. When she opened her eyes, his beautiful brown eyes were looking at her with longing.

“I’ll walk you home, then,” Alex said softly as he went for his wallet but Pearl put her hand on his. 

She fished out a twenty and put on the bar, placing her upturned shot glass on top, “You saved my life today; I owe you.” Pearl grabbed her bag and started for the door where Alex had it opened for her. 

Alex put out an arm for her to hold on to while they walked to her farmhouse. He thought about all the chances he could have kissed her but didn’t. Pearl looked up at him and gave a weak grin but her eyes were wet and there was something else.  _ What’s going through her head, _ he wondered. “Pearl, what’s going on with you? First you can’t look at me and then you put your head on my chest.”

She stopped and looked at him with furrowed brow. “I don’t know, Alex. My brain is fuzzy and I can’t think straight. I’m all mixed up,” she said, as she put the palm of her hand to her forehead. 

He put his hands deeper in his jeans pockets. “Do you have feelings for me, Pearl?” he asked her quietly, adding, “We’re out here alone and no one has to know anything that’s being said here.”

“It’s complicated. It’s only been a week since Harvey and I broke up. Then, one minute you and I are talking like close friends, the next you’re saving my life and I want to kiss you,” Pearl answered quietly. 

Alex smiled warmly at her, “It doesn’t have to be complicated, Pearl. I like you, a lot, but I won’t pressure you into anything.” He cupped her face in his hand, “If you want to kiss me, then kiss me. It might help you or not, I dunno.” His heart beat so fast in his chest as she moved closer.

“I still love Harvey and I don’t want to hurt you, Alex,” Pearl said as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

He wiped the tear with his thumb, “You won’t hurt me, Pearl, but I know you’ve been drinking so I won’t take advantage of you, either.” Alex  turned to  continue their  walk but Pearl grabbed his hand and pulled him back to look him in the eyes. 

She searched for any sign of deceit but saw none. Raising to her toes, Pearl pressed her lips to Alex’s as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. His lips were soft and warm like his tongue, which he gently slipped in. He kissed her sweetly and she moved her arms up around Alex’s neck. Admittedly, the kiss was so nice that Pearl let out a small whimper which made Alex hold her closer as he deepened his kiss. Pearl’s head felt even cloudier when Alex moved his hand to her backside and squeezed her right into his pelvis. She started to shake at his hardness and let out another whimper. They stood there breathing heavily after they broke away, Pearl’s forehead resting on Alex’s chest and her hands brought to his hips. 

Alex was still coming down and murmured, “Wow.” He kept his arms around Pearl, hugging her. He had made promises not to go further but, by Yoba, he wanted her so badly.

“Alex, I should go before…,” Pearl whispered into his chest with ragged breath. She had sobered up pretty fast and didn’t trust herself with Alex right now. 

He closed his eyes, wishing things were different and that he could go home with her. “I understand,”  Alex whispered before kissing the top of her head and letting her go. 

Pearl looked up at him and saw what Abi meant, that Alex looked at her the same way Harvey did. It made her chest hurt so badly she almost asked him to stay with her but, instead, she sighed deeply and placed her hand on his chest, “Goodnight, Alex.” 

He smiled at her warmly and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it. “Goodnight, Pearl,” he said before watching her turn and leave.  _ I think I’m in love _ , Alex thought as he watched her disappear into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up until nearly 2:00 a.m. last night editing this Chapter and the next three to get this story done. Thanks for all your awesome comments, kudos and sticking with the story so far. You are what keeps me writing! <3


	15. Harvey Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey gets ready to win back Pearl before it's too late.

Harvey woke up the morning after his whiskey sorrows and felt like shit. He drug himself out of bed and looked in the mirror. If he was going to get Pearl back, he needed to wake up and stop wallowing in self-pity. Jumping in the shower, he scrubbed himself clean like he was shedding the old layers and immediately felt better. Afterwards, he gave himself a shave and trimmed his mustache. The man looking back at him now looked more like the Harvey who was ready to win back his girl. 

His head still pounded so he got a glass of water to take some aspirin before picking up the dumbbells he had purchased months ago. After a few reps, he got dressed and went to work.

Maru greeted him a good morning and, noticing something different about him, grinned to herself. “Have you finally woke up, doctor?” She asked, her grin growing. 

“Actually, Maru, I have,” Harvey replied. He was ready for whatever the day brought him. “Do I have any appointments today?” 

Maru looked at the calendar and shook her head, “No, but you should know, Pearl nearly drown Friday afternoon when she went swimming with Abi.” She watched his face drain and almost regretted saying anything. “She’s okay but you should check up on her. From what I heard, Alex was the lifeguard on duty and he had to perform CPR. The witnesses say she was pale and limp so he saved her life,” Maru added.

Harvey put his hand over his mouth and pulled down on his mustache. He should have been alerted immediately and probably was but was too inebriated to answer.  _ Alex will make something of this; hopefully I’m not too late. _ “I’m making a house call,” he said resolutely, grabbing his medical bag and making sure it had what he needed before heading out to Pearl’s.

When Harvey caught sight of the farm, Pearl was sitting at the picnic bench with Alex, Abi, Sam and Sebastian. Running his fingers through his hair, Harvey continued on until Sam pointed in the doctor’s direction causing everyone to look up. He slowed only a moment before proceeding. 

Pearl was the last to look his way but she set her glass down and pushed herself up to standing. She took a deep breath and walked toward him. “Doctor, what brings you out this way?” she asked in a normal tone that was difficult for him to read. He cringed internally at her calling him doctor even though Harvey was there in an official capacity.

“Maru told me you nearly drowned Friday afternoon. I’m here to make sure you’re okay,” Harvey said directly, though he couldn’t hide the concern in his voice or in his eyes. It scared him to think that if Alex hadn’t been able to resuscitate her that she would have died. 

“As you can see I’m fine, thanks to Alex,” Pearl replied frankly, letting the unspoken words linger in the air between them. She, too, had difficulty hiding the pain she was in at seeing him and just having him near. “I would have died if he hadn’t been so quick,” she added a little more softly, saying the words for the first time aloud made it more real.

Harvey wanted nothing more than to take back the words he had spoken to her so he could hold her now. Instead he tried to be professional, “May we go inside, please.” His eyes seemed to be searching for something, anything that would indicate Pearl wasn’t lost to him.

Pearl’s heart faltered at his ‘please’, causing her breath to catch in her throat so she just nodded with Harvey following behind. Alex had stood up and came up to her before they reached the stairs. 

“Is everything okay, Pearl?” Alex asked gently, ignoring Harvey and putting his hands on Pearl’s arms. Harvey recognized the look in Alex’s as the same one he gives Pearl and was deeply concerned. 

Harvey was even more concerned when she smiled warmly at Alex, “Mhmm. The doctor is here to make sure I’m okay after Friday. It’s alright.” Pearl tucked the loose hairs behind her ears.

Satisfied with her answer, Alex rubbed her arms and shot a look at the doctor before turning back to their friends. Harvey put his hand on Pearl’s back to guide her on and felt her shiver. She walked up the stairs with Harvey following closely behind, fully aware of the unkind looks he was getting from the picnic table.  _ She must have told them what happened. Getting her back is going to be harder than I thought. _ Once inside, Harvey sat on the couch next to Pearl. He noticed the framed picture of them on the mantel was missing and his stomach fell. 

Pearl turned to him and asked, “Okay. What do you need to do?”  _ Why is Harvey making me so nervous now?,  _ she thought, watching him rummage through his bag and pulling out a stethoscope. 

He put it around his neck and turned back to her. “I need you to sit up straight and take deep breaths for me, okay? We need to make sure you don’t have any residual fluid in your lungs,” Harvey instructed as he put the knobs in his ears and rubbed the disk on his shirt to warm it up. 

Pearl nodded and did as instructed. Harvey placed his left hand on her shoulder and put the disk on her back to listen to her right lung and then her left, asking her to keep taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly as he listened.

“Good. Now face me,” Harvey told her, so she did. His sad hazel eyes looked into Pearls as he listened to her chest one side then the other, lingering a little longer than necessary. Without breaking his gaze, he took the stethoscope out of his ears and nearly whispered, “Sounds good.” He also noticed that Pearl still held his gaze so his stomach flipped.

Finally finding her voice, Pearl asked quietly, “Is that it?” It was an open-ended question she realized, and thought he could misconstrue it. Clearly, both of them were affected by this interaction but she was still upset at him and very confused right now.

Harvey’s eyes were wet, “I’d like for you to come by the clinic tomorrow for an x-ray, just to be sure.” He put his tools back in the bag and stood up to leave. Stopping to look into Pearl’s eyes, he added, “I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you.”

Pearl nodded, “I’ll text you after I finish here tomorrow, then.” She walked Harvey out and watched him go, waving when he glanced back.

Once seated, Pearl sighed and picked up her water, noticing everyone was looking at her expectantly. “He said everything sounds good but I’m going in tomorrow for an x-ray to be sure,” she told them, shrugging her shoulders. 

Alex rubbed her back, “I can go with you tomorrow if you like. You know, for moral support.” He was happy to be breaking ground with Pearl. This being a nice guy thing was actually pretty cool, especially since it gave him a chance to be with her.

Pearl smiled amiably, “That’s sweet of you, Alex, but I’ll be okay. It’s just a chest x-ray.” Ever since their kiss, he’d been especially attentive. It was kind of nice, she had to admit, but she thought about what Sebastian said about stringing him on. Alex had been the most supportive of the bunch and she really cared for him but the last thing she wanted to do was break his heart. 

After they finished for the day, Pearl locked up and they all walked to town together since she was going to the Mullner’s for movie night. Alex kept brushing his hand up against Pearl’s causing her to ache. She knew her attraction to Alex was physical but also emotional since he saved her life but she wasn’t ready for another relationship. Besides, the kiss between them was mostly the whiskey. While she still loved Harvey, after his visit today, she secretly held out hope. If not, well… _ We’ll cross that bridge when and if we get there. _

Alex pulled Pearl in for one of his cozy hugs before he left her with Abigail. “I’ll see you later,” he said, smiling before kissing her hand and jogging to his house. 

“Damn, Pearl. I don’t know how you’re not all over that. He obviously wants you bad,” Abi said as she watched him jog away, biting her bottom lip. She opened the door and walked inside with Pearl following behind.

Pearl rolled her eyes.  _ I’ve been spending too much time with Abi, _ she laughed to herself. “I’m not rushing this, Abi. Harvey and I rushed into things and look at what happened,” she said matter-of-fact. “Besides,” she started but Abi cut her off.

“You’re still not over Harvey,” she said, rolling her eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Pearl! How are you going to get over him if you keep saying that? Did something happen when he came over that makes you think he still cares?” Abi asked, her arms crossed, eyes narrowed. 

Grabbing a pillow to hug while she sat cross-legged on the floor Pearl explained, “Abs, you should have seen the sad puppy dog eyes. He said, ‘I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you.’ When he listened to my chest, he never broke his gaze with me and it made my heart hurt. I thought, when I saw him the other night, that he was really done but now I’m not so sure.”

Abi twirled a piece of her hair, “Of course he’s gonna be all puppy dog eyes and shit. He broke your heart, Pearl, then drove you into the arms of the exact person he was worried about. If he’d pulled that shit with me, you better believe I’d make him work for it.” 

“Say Harvey does. Where does that leave Alex?” Pearl asked straightforwardly, continuing, “He’s been really sweet and supportive, especially since saving my life. I really care about him, Abs.” Things would be so much easier if she hadn’t kissed Alex in the first place but Abi didn’t know about that. 

Abi shrugged her shoulders, “You could always date both of them.” Pearl saw a sparkle in Abi’s eyes, “Keep the best lay and send the other packing.” 

“Ugh! I’m beginning to think this whole relationship thing is just too complicated. I’ll just go watch the movie tonight then see what happens tomorrow,” Pearl groaned after screaming in the pillow. She was so conflicted right now. Part of her wanted to march to Harvey’s apartment and demand to know if he still loves her and the other part of her wondered if being with Alex was such a bad thing.

Abi said plainly, “Whatever. Enough of your depressing boy talk, let’s get you ready for your date night,” she joked and laughed when she saw the red in Pearl’s face, dodging the pillow.

  
  


Pearl knocked on the door to the Mullner’s and smiled as Alex opened the door. “Hey, Pearl. Come on in,” he said, closing the door once she was inside. “Granny insisted on making popcorn for us before she heads to bed,” he said before leaning in closer for his hug and whispered, “She really just wanted to say hi.” He smelled so good that Pearl blushed before they headed down the hall, Alex’s hand on the small of her back.

Granny Evelyn looked up at the two of them and grinned big, “It’s so good to see you, Pearl.” Pearl leaned in to give her a hug. “When Alex said you were coming over to watch a movie, I was so excited. I’ve missed our talks. You’ll come back again soon for tea?” she asked.

Pearl smiled, “Sure thing. I’ll be in town tomorrow if you want to have tea and talk then.” Evelyn smiled and agreed, saying good night.

Alex thanked his granny and kissed her cheek good night before grabbing the bowl of popcorn and ushering Pearl into the living room to sit on the loveseat. “So, I guess I’ll be spending most of the day with you tomorrow, too, huh?” he asked, grinning mischievously before popping some popcorn in his mouth. 

Pearl plopped down next to him and grabbed a small handful of popcorn, “I guess so.” She smiled and placed them in her mouth one at a time. “You really love your granny don’t you? I think it’s sweet,” Pearl said, watching Alex blush lightly.

“I do love my granny and I’m happy to admit it,” he said proudly as he turned the movie on. “You ready for this? It’s a scary one,” Alex asked, making ghostly noises that caused Pearl to laugh. He put his arm around her shoulders and was happy when she didn’t move it. She actually curled up next to him, bringing her feet up off the ground causing Alex to snicker.

“What?! It’s a scary movie. I can’t have my feet on the floor,” Pearl explained. When Alex gave her a look, “Don’t look at me like that! It’s a thing, really. Just watch the movie.” She laughed and ate more popcorn before turning to the television.

Throughout the night, Pearl caught Alex watching her half of the time and couldn’t help but smile. This was nice, even though the movie was super scary. At one point, Pearl got so frightened that she curled up in a ball and was practically sitting in Alex’s lap. 

When the end credits rolled, Alex turned to her and asked, “What did you think?” 

“Why did I let you talk me into such a terrifying movie?” Pearl joked. “He just kept killing everybody with whatever…thing he could find. Resourceful yes, but gory,” she added with a shudder. 

Alex put the empty bowl on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch to face her. “Now what,” he asked, his elbow across the back of the couch allowing him to brush Pearl’s cheek with his fingers. 

She looked at his chiseled chin and the cute little dimple on it. His brown eyes were nearly black in the dark and he stared at her with a look of confident hope. She leaned closer, curious if she kissed him again if it would be like their first or if it really was the whiskey that night. “Well, I think this is the part where you kiss me,” She said, smiling at him nervously. 

Without hesitation, Alex cupped her face, brought his other hand up to her thigh and leaned in the rest of the way. Her lips were soft and salty, mouth tasting like popcorn but he didn’t mind. Pearl moved her hands up to his shoulders as they kissed noisily in the dark. 

When Alex moved forward, he pushed her back on the couch as he positioned himself on top of her, moving his hand up her hip and started under her shirt, continuing to kiss her gently. She started to panic, this was too fast and they were in the middle of his living room...with other people in the house. “Alex,” Pearl whispered as he moved to kiss behind her ear and down her neck while his hands moved up toward her breast, “Please stop.”

He lifted his head in confusion. “What’s wrong?” Seeing the look of panic on her face, Alex sat up keeping his hands on her hips. “I’m moving, too fast,” he concluded and leaned back, putting his hands on his face. “I’m sorry, Pearl. I got carried away,” he said, voice muffled.  _ Holding back to be the sweet guy is going to be hard _ , he thought.

Pearl sat up and put her hand on his arm, “It’s okay. I know it’s not easy for you, either, waiting on me. I just need time.” She smiled apologetically as she rubbed his arm. ”Plus, we’re not alone,” she added.

Alex took his hands off his face as he caught her meaning and was embarrassed, “Oh right.” He shook his head so he could think, “So, is this the part when you say you had a nice night until I messed up and leave?” He asked, trying to joke but she could tell he was serious. 

Pearl stood up and held her hands out to him, “No, not yet. And you didn’t mess anything up. I’ll pick up the popcorn I knocked all over the floor, tell you I had a nice night and then I’ll head home because it’s late.” She smiled as Alex took her hands and almost pulled her down getting up, the look in her eyes playful.

“You are a tease, you know?” Alex said as he pulled her to him and leaned down for a quick kiss when he wanted to pick her up and have her right here and now. “I’ll get the broom,” he offered before he turned and walked to the kitchen, leaving Pearl to pick up the larger pieces of popcorn. She was crouched down with the bowl when Alex came back, watching her for a moment before announcing he was back. Pearl looked up at him and smiled before stepping out of the way.  _ Definitely a tease but she’s not doing it on purpose _ , he thought.

After they cleaned up, Pearl stepped outside and Alex followed, quietly closing the door behind him. “I had fun tonight. Thank you,” she said as he pulled her into a hug. When he leaned back she added, “And, thank you for being so understanding about taking things slow.” 

Her eyes were wet and Alex couldn’t help but lean down to kiss her sweetly, “Anything for you, Pearl.” She held his hand as she backed away, letting it drop before turning toward the farm. 

Watching her go, he noticed the light above the clinic was on but it went out as soon as Pearl passed the town sign. He smirked and went back inside, wondering what must be going through the doc’s mind right about now.  _ I bet he’ll go back to the bottle _ , he thought,  _ Pearl is going to be a hard girl for him to get over. _ Alex thought about how she makes him feel, just a touch or a kiss. Hell, even the way she smiles at him makes him ache. Thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her made him hard again.  _ Guess I’m taking a cold shower tonight. _

Harvey had been looking out the window, watching the ocean sparkle in the moonlight while drinking the one glass of wine he allowed himself, when he saw Pearl step outside Alex’s house. He didn’t mean to spy on them but his heart hurt as he watched her smile and hug him. It hurt worse watching Alex kiss her and nearly killed him to see her so happy as she walked home. If this were the picture Harvey had seen out his window days ago, he surely would have drank himself to death. He had changed, though. Woke up, so to speak. Harvey had set his mind to winning back his love but he needed to work fast or she’d be lost to him. 

He waited on her to be well past the clinic before shutting the light off and heading off to bed. Pearl’s appointment was tomorrow and he needed his rest. After he went to Pearl’s, Harvey had spent the rest of the day planning his strategy. It would be flowers, picnics, sunset walks and whatever else he could think instead of just Friday night drinks. Harvey was even planning to take the bus to the city to buy a ring. Once he had done enough to prove his love, and if everything went well, he would propose and they could get married when her parents drove in for her birthday.

The only difficulty to Harvey’s plan was Alex.  _ Damn, that boy moved in fast! _ Getting upset, he repeated his mantra, “If Pearl really loves me, I have nothing to worry about.” Every time he felt like he was losing ground or his nerve faltered, he would repeat those words. Picking up his dumbbells, he did as many reps as he could and then did as many pushups as he could. He showered, shaved and trimmed his mustache before looking in the mirror at the light muscles he was gaining.  _ I’ll never be as big as Alex but I don’t have to be a soft-body either.  _

Just before bed, he picked up his framed picture of the two of them at the Flower Dance and kissed Pearl. “Good night, my love. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said before replacing it and turned off the light. He hugged the pillow Pearl used when she stayed over, breathing in her fading scent, and drifted off to sleep.

While Pearl walked home, she thought about dating someone a few years younger than herself. Alex was turning twenty-five in three weeks but she would be twenty-nine this fall. He was sweet, good-looking and gave the best hugs, strong and a great help on the farm. He wasn’t a bad kisser but he was too eager to get her undressed. There was also the fact that he still lived with his grandparents, not that there were many other places in town to live. Most of all, though, he wasn’t Harvey. 

_ Harvey.  _ Just thinking his name invoked strong feelings. She thought about how sweet and adorable Harvey is, how he kept blushing every time she looked at him or smiled at him. On their first two dates, he would brush his hand against hers or linger on her arm, thinking she didn’t notice. The age gap between them was six years which gave him a sophistication and maturity that she found attractive. Seeing him in his doctor suit, full of confidence, while administering to his patients made her skin prickle. She always found it endearing how he keeps pushing his glasses up on his nose or runs his hands through his hair when he’s nervous. She missed his beautiful hazel eyes that were crowned by his long eyelashes and his unruly and wavy chestnut hair that was always soft, perfectly framing his high cheekbones. Then there was his perfectly groomed mustache that tickled her when they kissed. She missed his smell and the feel of his skin next to hers. Yoba, she missed Harvey so much!

Harvey’s sad eyes from today haunted her and Pearl wiped away the tears as she realized she would never get over him. She took a deep, ragged breath and decided that Alex needed to know she couldn’t be with him.  _ If you’re going to fight for me, Harv, now is the time.  _


	16. A Doctor A Day Keeps the Heart at Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl goes in for her chest x-ray after realizing she could never love anyone like she loves Harvey.

Harvey watched the clouds open up and the sunlight stream through the drizzling rain as he sipped his coffee and straightened his tie. He hoped Pearl would be here early enough to have lunch with him. They could take it down to the beach or up the hill to the picnic bench next to the water fountain. One last look in the mirror, Harvey smoothed his mustache and ran his hands through his hair a few times before starting downstairs. 

Maru greeted him good morning like always and reminded him of his appointment today with Pearl. “She left a message first thing this morning to say she’d be here at 11:00 a.m. since it’s raining,” she told Harvey and handed him her file. 

“Thank you, Maru. I’m going to prepare the room, just send her back when she gets here,” Harvey said with a grin. 

Today was promising to be a good day already. The only other people to come in were Jodi and Vincent. Little Vince had scraped up his knee trying to ride his brother’s skateboard. It wasn’t serious but required extra special treatment. Harvey cleaned it thoroughly and put a special bandage on it before brandishing a shiny red sucker. Vincent smiled sweetly up at him, “Thanks, Doctor Harvey! You’re the best doctor ever. You and Miss Pearl, too.” Jodi looked at him apologetically and mouthed, ‘I’m sorry’.

Harvey held up his hand and nodded, having to take a quick breath before he could smile, “Vincent, we think you’re pretty awesome, too. The best sandcastle instructor on the East Coast!” He ruffled his hair and sent them to the front, hearing the door open and close behind them.

A few minutes later he heard the door open again and Pearl spoke to Maru. He popped a peppermint and straightened his tie just in time for Maru to open the door. Pearl stepped in and blushed slightly before tucking her hair behind her ear, skin prickling at the sight of him in his doctor’s coat.

“Good morning, Pearl,” Harvey said, “How are you feeling today?” He gestured to the exam table for her to sit. She looked pretty today with her hair down and the green top he’d always thought looked good on her. 

Pearl scooted up on the table and cleared her throat, “I’m alright. Nothing out of the ordinary.” She was nervous to be around Harvey, though, after her decision last night.  _ Will he say anything today since we’re alone? _

Harvey noticed she was a little nervous and gave her a small smile before opening her file, “It looks like you haven’t had a proper checkup since you moved here. It will only take a few minutes and then we’ll do the chest x-ray.” She nodded so he proceeded to check her eyes, throat, and ears. 

Pearl stole glances when she thought he wasn’t looking, catching the smallest grin on his face a couple of times. When Harvey came around to check her lymph nodes, his hands came up on either side of her neck and her pulse quickened. He was warm and his eyes watched her closely as he felt for any swelling. 

“Your pulse is high, are you feeling okay?” Harvey asked when he checked her heartbeat, hoping it was because of him. 

“I’m alright, just a little nervous. You know, doctor’s offices and all,” Pearl said quietly. She was never really good at lying and was sure he caught her by the smile on his face.

Harvey put his hand on hers and looked in her eyes, “There’s nothing to be nervous about here.” He left his hand there a moment longer before remembering to check the one she broke. “Maru said your hand is healing nicely but I need to check it myself, just to make sure,” he said holding it in his. The butterflies were in both of their stomachs this time. 

Harvey watched her reactions to flexing her fingers with a warmth in his eyes that made Pearl want to melt. “Good news: it’s going to be fine. Just take it easy for a week before using your tools on anything excessive,” he reported before asking her to stand and follow him to the x-ray room. 

It was a tiny closet but she stepped in after Harvey carefully fastened the jacket around her, adjusting her stance and instructing her to be completely still. He stepped out, ran the x-ray and came back to help her out of the vest. 

“I’ll have the results back in a few minutes so you can wait for me in your room,” Harvey instructed her. While he was looking over the film, he couldn’t help but feel like, whatever he saw last night when Pearl left Alex’s house, that something had changed. Hope began to grow.

Pearl sat in the examination room for what seemed like ages before Harvey came in. “How does it look, doctor?” she asked with a nervous chuckle. The amount of confidence coming from him right now was overwhelming and brought back that magnetic attraction she always felt when he was near.

“Everything looks clear. You are a very strong and resilient woman, Pearl,” Harvey answered as he came closer, “In fact, you are in perfect health.” He was so close, Pearl could see that his breathing had increased and the room was suddenly getting hotter. 

Harvey leaned against the exam table and put his hands  on either side of her crossed legs, “Pearl, I wanted to ask you while you’re here. Would you be willing to have lunch with me? I’ve been thinking a lot about how I can make things right between us. If it’s not too late, that is.”

_ Oh, Harvey _ , she thought happily. Pearl’s chest tightened at the thought of mending things. “I’ve actually promised Evelyn I’d come over for a tea-time talk after my appointment,” she said, waiting to see how he would react. When he looked at the floor disappointed and nodded in understanding, she added with a smile, “But I’m free tomorrow.” 

Harvey grinned. “Lunch tomorrow, then,” he said with finality and stood up. “I’ll walk you to the front and see you out, if that’s okay?” he asked, opening the door for Pearl and followed behind her, dropping Pearl’s file off at the counter with Maru. When they got to the front, Harvey stepped outside with her. 

“If the weather holds out, I’d like to take you for a picnic lunch. I don’t have any appointments tomorrow so we’ll have as much time as you want,” Harvey told her with a hopeful grin. “I’ll pick you up at noon from the farmhouse.”

Pearl liked his assertiveness and blushed. “Sounds good. I’ll see you at noon tomorrow,” she replied happily before heading over to Evelyn’s. Casting a glance back, she noticed he was still watching her but his face showed no jealousy, only determination. 

Harvey smiled and headed back into the clinic. Maru was looking expectantly at him. “Well, are you and Pearl getting back together?” she asked with an optimistic smile.

“With any luck, Maru, yes. Right now, though, we’ll take it one day at a time,” He replied with an ear-to-ear grin. Things were starting to look up and he needed a win right now. With how hot it got in the examination room, he was sure that Pearl felt the same magnetic attraction today that he felt. Now, it was just a matter of fanning that flame and proving to her that he would fight for them.

At the Mullner’s, Pearl knocked on the door and Evelyn answered, welcoming her with a hug. “Come inside! Come inside! Do you like Darjeeling?” she asked loudly before shutting the door. 

When Alex heard Pearl, he immediately came out of his room. Shirtless and sweaty from lifting weights, he walked into the kitchen. “Hey, Pearl! Want a hug?” he asked with a goofy grin, knowing already how she would react. 

Pearl laughed and wrinkled her nose, “I think I’ll take a rain check. You’re all sweaty, Alex!” She watched him shrug his shoulders and stick out his tongue before laughing and heading back to his room. A few moments later, he came out still wearing his same shorts but had pulled on what barely constituted as a tank top. The armholes were much longer than they needed to be, showing off his chiseled chest and massive biceps. He had a small towel and was drying off his face and neck before running it through his hair. 

“There. How about now?” Alex asked, holding out his arms. Granny Evelyn chuckled at her grandson so Pearl had to get up and hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

Instead of the usual comforting support blanket feeling she got with his hugs, this one felt more like a goodbye one. She sniffled and let go of him. “I’m sorry. It’s been an emotional day,” Pearl apologized and smiled at him.

Alex hadn’t forgotten her appointment today and furrowed his brow, “Did something happen today at the doctor’s?” He lifted her chin to face him, knowing that she couldn’t lie to him. Granny Evelyn stood up and said she needed to go check on George, leaving them to talk.

Pearl pursed her lips and breathed deep, “Harvey asked me to have lunch with him tomorrow. He wants to talk.” She watched Alex’s eyes as he considered the two most likely outcomes.

“It’s just lunch, though, so no worries, right?” he asked, hopeful that they had made enough headway in their very short relationship. Alex didn’t want her to give up on them now, not before they had barely begun.

_ This is much more difficult than I anticipated, _ Pearl thought, letting a tear fall. “There’s more, Alex. After our movie last night, I did some thinking on the way home and I realized… I can’t be with you… it feels...wrong,” she said quietly. 

His face fell and he ran a hand through his hair. “Is it because I was moving too fast? I can slow down, Pearl. We just started getting to know each other, don’t give up on us already,” Alex pleaded with her, taking her hands in his. 

“Harvey wants us to get back together,” Pearl said forcibly. She warned him days ago that she didn’t want to hurt him and that’s exactly what she was doing. She should have known better than to let him get so close.

Alex dropped her hands and started pacing angrily before stopping suddenly, turning to her. “He wants to get back together but what about you? Do you still want him after what he did?” he asked, unable to hide the resentment in his voice.

Pearl nodded as more tears fell, “Yes. I told you before that I still love Harvey. If there’s a chance for us to make up, I want to.” She stood there wishing she could be numb, watching Alex’s eyes fill with pain.

Alex wasn’t used to losing so he pulled the last card he could think of. He held her hand to his pounding heart. “Do you feel that?” he asked compellingly, “This is what you do to me. See? You can’t go back to Harvey because…I love you, Pearl.” Pulling her to him, Alex tried to kiss her like their first kiss but she wasn’t returning it the same way. The realization set in and he let her go like she was a snake, reared to attack, “You really don’t love me.” He backed away from her, the pain on his face immediately replaced by his old arrogant façade. 

Pearl sobbed at him, “Alex, I never meant to hurt you…” Then turned to leave, not daring to look back. Running all the way back to the farm, she let the tears flow. Part of them were for Alex and part of them were the relief she felt at Harvey’s interest in fixing things between them. What scared her now was Harvey faltering again. If that happened, she was consigned to becoming a bitter old spinster on her little pumpkin farm; the rest of the world be damned.

Harvey was taking a walk around the fountain, thinking about his picnic lunch with Pearl tomorrow when he saw a purple blur run past the steps out of town.  _ Pearl?  _ He descended them quickly and caught sight of her rounding the bend nearly home.  _ Is she upset or just in a hurry _ , he wondered. Going with the former, he started sprinting toward the farmhouse. When it came into view, he found her sitting on the bottom step with her face in her hands crying. 

Pearl heard the gravel crunching and looked up expecting to see Alex but was surprised to find Harvey. “Harvey? What are you doing here?” she asked quizzically, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. 

“I was taking a walk up by the fountain and saw you running. Unsure if you were hurt or not, I decided to come after you,” Harvey replied as he made his way over to her. He sat down on the step next to Pearl and asked, “Why are you so upset?” 

“I just broke Alex’s heart,” Pearl cried and started sobbing. She tried hiding her face from Harvey but he wrapped his arms around her. “We were just supposed to be friends but then I kissed him after he saved me and then again at his house last night but he wanted more and I just couldn’t. I mean, I  _ care _ for him but I don’t  _ love _ him,” Pearl continued to confide in Harvey, spilling everything to him and feeling the heavy weight being lifted from her shoulders. 

Harvey petted her head, letting her get everything out and off her chest, silently thanking Yoba that Alex hadn’t seduced Pearl completely. He didn’t mind that she was probably getting snot and tears all over his jacket sleeve. “Did he know that you don’t love him?” he asked calmly, trying his best to help her feel better. 

Pearl sat up and looked at Harvey with her bloodshot eyes, rimmed with red. “I told him a few days ago that I didn’t love him and,” she paused a moment before continuing softly, “and that I am still in love with you.”

Harvey looked over at his Pearl, cupping her face in his hand, “Then you weren’t the one that broke Alex’s heart. That’s all on him.” He watched her frown at first and then her face softened a little. Pearl leaned against him so Harvey put his arm around her shoulder and held her until her breathing slowed. 

Pearl picked at his sleeve and frowned, “I think I used your sleeve as a nose rag. Sorry about that, Harv. Will you let me wash it for you? I’d like your company right now.” She just needed Harvey near her, afraid that if he left, he’d never come back.

With Pearl he knew that could mean anything from talking to making out or making love but she looked up at him so pitifully he couldn’t refuse. “Of course. But I’m not going to do anything unless you ask me to, okay?” Harvey said, making it clear that he was letting her set the pace, “Come on, let’s get you inside and we’ll clean up.” He stood and held his hand out to Pearl, pulling her to her feet with ease. 

She looked surprised.  _ He must be working out again _ , she thought, keeping a hold of Harvey’s hand and letting him lead her to the door. Pearl unlocked it and they went to the bathroom where Harvey took off his jacket and started a load of clothes while Pearl washed her face. She was watching Harvey’s reflection in the mirror and noticed his arms and chest were, in fact, larger than they were two weeks ago. 

He caught her staring and smiled back. “I’ve missed that look and, yes. I have been working out a little,” Harvey said as he moved up behind her. Now was as good a time as any to apologize since Pearl had already opened up to him. “Pearl, I want you to know how sorry I am. If I could go back and take away all the anger and hateful words from that night, I would in a heartbeat, even if it meant unraveling time and space itself. I never stopped loving you and I never will,” he meant his apology with every fiber of his being so much that his whole body shook. 

Pearl turned around to hold him, burying her face in his chest and held him so tight he couldn’t breathe, “I know. I love you so much, Harvey, and I’ve missed you so much.” His scent, sandalwood and peppermint, surrounded her and she felt at peace, easing her hold on him.

He buried his face in her hair to breathe her in. “Yoba, Pearl, I never want to lose you again. I would rather die,” Harvey murmured as he clung to her in fear of her disappearing like a dream.

Pearl lifted her face to his and whispered, “Kiss me like you mean it.” Harvey leaned down and kissed her so intimately, so passionately that she nearly had an orgasm. The whole room spun around them, flinging off their clothes and leaving their naked bodies tangled up in her bed. Every thrust Harvey made caused Pearl to scream and writhe in ecstasy until she came again and again. 

He showed no signs of slowing until she looked up at him with that perfect love in her eyes and whispered, “Go with me.” Pearl felt Harvey explode inside her and, when he couldn’t thrust anymore, she moved her hips to keep him coming. Both moaned loudly until the last pulse of their climax subsided and they collapsed side by side on the bed, panting with their fingers laced. 

As soon as Harvey could move, he rolled over to hug Pearl to him.  _ Yoba, I’m so lucky I haven’t lost her, _ Harvey thought as he hugged her a moment before propping up on his arm. “Pearl?” he asked. 

She smiled up at him, admiring the handsome features of this perfect man, her Harvey. Pearl raised her hand to comb through his hair then moved down to hold his cheek, “Yes, my love?” 

Harvey’s breath caught in his throat a moment before he could speak, “Will you come away with me this weekend? I need to go to Yukka city to do some shopping and it would be more fun if you came along.” He smiled at her, knowing that his intention was to buy her a ring.

To Pearl, it wasn’t an odd request since there weren’t many places to shop near here.  _ The farm should be alright for two days,  _ Pearl thought. “I don’t have any plans this weekend outside of the normal stuff so, yeah. I’d love to come with you,” she grinned, already making a list in her head of the things she’s done without since moving here. 

Harvey leaned down to kiss her again and murmured, “I love you.” He gave her so many kisses on her lips, face, neck and chest that she giggled for him to stop. He just shook his head, “I can’t. You missed too many and I have to make them all up by kissing you a hundred times a day now.” 

Pearl playfully kicked her legs and laughed as he kissed nearly every inch of her body before coming back up, entwining their hands above her head and kissing her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she flipped him so she was on top. Pearl put her arms across his chest and rested her chin on her hands to look at him. She smiled before leaning up and kissed him. “A hundred and one times a day,” she corrected before breaking free and rolling out of bed. 

Harvey rolled onto his side, propping up to rest his head in his hand to watch her get dressed. He noticed that she had regained her muscles and then some. Her body was truly perfect and not just from a medical standpoint. He traced the lines of her body with his eyes and smiled contentedly. 

Pearl wasn’t able to find her bra so she just pulled on her shirt and noticed Harvey watching her the same way she watches him. Smiling, she asked, “What is it?”

He rolled out of bed and walked over to her. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Harvey brought her face up to kiss her sweetly, “You have to be the most beautiful and wonderful creation on the whole of this planet and I’m fortunate enough to have your love.” 

They stood there resting with foreheads together when Pearl’s stomach let out a loud growl which, in turn, made Harvey’s stomach growl, causing them to chuckle. “I guess we need to eat. Will you stay for dinner?” she asked Harvey as she traced the lines on his chest and played with his patch of hair.

“As long as I can make you dessert,” He answered with a mischievous grin and kissed her deeply. She let out a whimper, wrapping her arms around his neck as he nearly consumed her. When they came up for a breath, he nuzzled her neck, “I’ll be out in a moment to help; I need to step into the bathroom real quick.”

“Okay,” Pearl whispered and let him go so she could find a pair of pants, slipping them on before shutting her bedroom door. 

In the kitchen, she found the makings for a recipe she wanted to try, having binge-watched so many cooking shows over the past two weeks. Pearl was scoring the chicken breasts when Harvey stepped into the living room with his sleeves rolled up. He smiled largely and asked, “What’s all this?” 

“This,” Pearl started with a grin, “is going to be Sundried Tomato Chicken with wild rice pilaf and butter-steamed broccoli.” The look on his face told her he was impressed, knowing she didn’t do much cooking before.

Harvey clapped his hands together, ready to get to work. “What can I do to help?” he asked, coming around to stand next to her. He had missed working with her on the farm and in the kitchen.

Pearl explained the process best she could remember and they got to work. Harvey chopped and measured while she mixed and stirred everything, dancing around each other in the kitchen. Cutting up and laughing happily, all was right in the world again as long as they were together. This was the happiest they had ever been together and Harvey knew that they would be living the rest of their lives making happy memories like this. She smiled at him when she noticed his thinking face so Harvey leaned over for a quick kiss. “How did we both end up here, in this little town, and find each other?” he asked her. 

Pearl smiled big, “I don’t know but I’m so happy I bumped into you that day at Pierre’s. When I prayed to Yoba for my soulmate, I hoped it was you. Then, the first time we kissed, I knew it.” Harvey sighed happily and picked up her hands to kiss them just in time for the oven to beep, indicating the chicken was ready. They took it out of the oven, the scrumptious scent wafting in the air and Pearl tried plating their food like she had seen them do on television. “Voila! Dinner is served,” she presented when she finished, even though it looked nothing like it should have. Despite the sloppy plating, though, it made Harvey’s stomach grumble even louder. Pearl chuckled and sat next to him. “Let’s hope it tastes as good as it looks!” she joked as they dug in. 

Harvey sat back later and patted his stomach, looking down at his empty plate. “Pearl, that was the best meal I have eaten since moving here,” he acclaimed and asked “Where did you learn to cook like that?”

She wiped her mouth with a napkin and sat back, “I’ve been watching an unhealthy amount of cooking shows lately.” Pearl swallowed the last sip of wine and poured a little more in each glass. “But, I think you helping out tonight made it better,” she smiled, taking a sip. 

Harvey was just about to ask Pearl to walk with him when her phone dinged. Apparently, there were several messages but they were so wrapped up in each other’s company, neither of them had noticed. He watched Pearl’s face change from frowning in concern to wonder and then to satisfaction as she read them. Her fingers moved quickly as she responded, nearly writing a novella. When she pressed send, she looked up at Harvey in amusement and let out a chortle. “What is it?” he asked inquisitively.

Pearl smiled satisfactorily, “Alex. He was so upset about this afternoon that he went to talk to Abigail. She explained things in a way I couldn’t, I guess, and now they’re dating.”  _ Everything is going to work out after all, _ she thought. “I just told her I was happy for them and let her know we’re back together. They invited us for a double date this weekend but I told her we would be out of town.” Pearl was dumbfounded. 

Harvey stood up and picked Pearl up by the waist and twirled her around joyfully. She put her arms around his neck when he brought her down and hugged her tightly. Things were working out perfectly. He kissed her neck and whispered, “Now, let’s see about dessert.”


	17. Pearls and Ferris Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey takes Pearl to the city for the weekend.

Friday afternoon, Harvey closed the clinic an hour early before making his way to Pearl’s house. He carried his essentials and a few changes of clothes to pack into Pearl’s suitcase so they would only have one bag between them. She and Sebastian had just finished setting up the water system for the pumpkin patch when the farmhouse came into view. As soon as she caught sight of Harvey, though, Pearl sprinted to him. He dropped his bag and braced for impact as she jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly before setting her down.

Pearl kissed him sweetly. “Hey, handsome. I’m excited for this weekend!” She practically beamed and Harvey couldn’t help but smile with her. 

“Let’s get to moving then. The bus will be here in an hour, we don’t want to be late,” his eyes twinkled as he thought of all the things they could accomplish in that hour.

Pearl released him so he could pick up his bag and they walked hand in hand to the farm where Sebastian sat drinking water. He looked up at the two of them and shook his head before a small smile curled up on his lips, “You two are something else, you know.” He stood up and looked at Harvey eye to eye being the same height. “Don’t you dare break her heart again, Harvey, or we’ll have words,” he said seriously before Pearl interjected.

“Enough with the big brother talk, Seb. Harvey has already proven to me his love is true,” she smiled so confidently that Sebastian actually smiled and clapped Harvey on the back.

“I’m glad we had this talk, then. You two have fun,” Sebastian said before hugging Pearl goodbye and added, “I still expect you to come to game nights though. We have at least three sessions before we finish the scenario.”

Harvey looked confused so Pearl said, “I’ll explain on the bus.” She thanked Sebastian for coming out to help with the new water system he found and said goodbye again before heading in the house with Harvey. When inside, Pearl started undressing for her shower so Harvey pulled the curtains closed before locking the door. She cast a seductive glance behind her and beckoned him to join her. Rolling his head around, he unfastened his tie and left his clothes strewn on the floor as he followed. 

Pearl had already begun washing her hair when Harvey came in. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation at seeing him fully erect already but reminded herself to wash off the dirt and sweat first. While she rinsed her hair, Harvey had taken the soap and was lathering her up. His thumbs brushed her nipples and she gasped, making him smile. He continued washing Pearl before turning her to face the water so he could wash and rinse between her legs. She felt Harvey’s hand slip down the front causing her to wriggle. He kissed her neck as Pearl moaned quietly and slipped his other hand up to hold her breast while he worked her, getting her wet so he could slip in. She panted faster until her legs went out from under her but Harvey supported her. When Pearl could finally stand on her own he turned her to face him, kissing her gently at first then more passionately. 

Pearl felt the smooth wet tile of the shower against her back when Harvey lifted her up and glided inside. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust, arms around his neck for support. Pearl gasped for air between breaths as Harvey kissed her intensely, his hips pumping in rhythm. She didn’t think it was possible for her to go so hard again so soon but when Harvey emptied himself inside her, their orgasm pulsated intensely, causing flashes of heat and chills to course through their bodies. They moaned loudly at the effort. When Harvey couldn’t thrust anymore, he panted as he lowered Pearl to the ground, then stood holding each other up with foreheads together. 

Feeling something warm trickle down her legs, Pearl looked down to see Harvey’s seed. They hadn’t been using protection and she found herself squeezing her legs together to keep anymore from leaving her. If they were meant to have children together, it would definitely be sooner rather than later. Harvey kissed her and quickly washed before the hot water ran out. 

Miraculously, they had gotten dressed, packed and out the bus stop minutes before the bus arrived. Pearl noticed the driver was the same gruff but pleasant gentleman that had ferried her out here and greeted him warmly as they loaded up. The two-hour trip to Yukka City was much more enjoyable with Harvey there as a guide, telling her about the different landmarks in the area as they watched the Valley roll by. 

It seemed like only minutes had passed when the bus stopped and let them off at the hotel. Harvey tipped the driver and picked up their suitcase, offering Pearl his arm. She was looking up at the beautiful brick building and took his arm. She had never actually been in Yukka City, only at the bus stop near the airport. This part of the city had an old-town charm to it that was still upscale for its size. 

“Harvey Putnam and guest checking in,” He told the woman at the counter as he presented his reservation, driver’s license and credit card. She smiled and gave them their room number with the keycards, wishing them a pleasant stay. Once upstairs, Pearl entered behind Harvey and smiled at the view they had from their balcony. 

“Harvey! You got us a balcony room with a view?” she exclaimed, walking over to the door and stepping out to take in the smaller city sights.

Yukka City smelled so much cleaner than her old city, well, except her neighborhood. The rest of the city was smoggy but the area she lived was more high-end because her dad wanted her safe, being the only child, and paid a quarter of her rent. 

Pearl felt Harvey’s arms wrap around her as he came up from behind to share the view. She leaned against him and hugged his arms, “It’s a beautiful city. Thank you for this.” 

“I know we don’t do things like this often so I’m starting now,” he said, nuzzling her neck as they watched the sunset.

Harvey treated her to dinner at a little Thai restaurant down the street after taking in some of the night sights. Afterwards, they walked unhurried back to the hotel for the evening where they spent half the night in a lover’s embrace before getting some sleep. 

The hotel breakfast was included in their stay so they entered the dining hall, welcomed by the scent of a variety of freshly cooked breakfast foods and gourmet coffee blends. Pearl wondered how much this hotel cost him with how good the free breakfast was but chose not to pry. If he wanted to splurge this once, she wasn’t going to complain. 

Today, they decided to do their shopping at the mall a few blocks from the hotel. It reminded Pearl of the one in Zuzu City that she would go shopping at when her mom visited but smaller and friendlier. The people smiled and looked genuinely happy to be there. Harvey kept hold of her hand, occasionally bringing it up to his lips. He looked excited and nervous at being there so she squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly, thinking he was not used to the city after spending so many years in Pelican Town.

By lunch time, they each had an armload of bags, half of them clothes so they decided to eat at the food court before going back to the hotel to drop them off. Harvey ate quickly before excusing himself for the restroom. He gave Pearl a quick peck before heading off. However, before returning to the table, he had seen a shop with oddities and jewelry that intrigued him. He stepped in quickly and browsed the jewelry for something appropriate for an engagement ring. Just before he turned to leave, a certain ring that was off to the side from the others grabbed his attention. It had an ornately antiqued silver band with a single purple pearl set in the middle that was surrounded by tiny diamonds.  _ This is perfect _ , Harvey thought. The longer he looked at it, the more the colors seemed to move and swirl until he was entranced. 

“Ahem, can I help you sir?” A squat old man asked, suddenly appearing on the other side of the display case. Harvey noticed a peculiar twinkle in the man’s eyes.

Harvey smiled and pointed at the ring, “I would like a closer look at that, please. The ring with the purple pearl.”

The man smiled knowingly, “Ah, yes. A rare beauty she is, isn’t she? One would be lucky to have such a thing.” He pulled the ring out of the display with shaky hands and held it out to Harvey.

Carefully taking it in his fingers, Harvey turned it around, admiring the delicate craftsmanship that went into such a beautiful ring. It was quite a stunning piece of jewelry and would be a perfect engagement ring for his Pearl. He tried it on his pinky finger and thought,  _ it should fit her, though a little loosely. _

There were tiny markings on the inside of the band, possibly depicting an inscription but it wasn’t any language Harvey recognized. “What are these inscriptions, here? Do you know what they say?” he asked.

The shopkeeper took the ring from Harvey and got his magnifying glass to take a closer look, “Ah, well let’s just have a look.” His hands shook almost violently and Harvey wondered how he could see anything. “Mmm-hm. It’s part of the design, see?” He pointed to some swirls on the front of the band that matched.

“Right, well. How much is it?” Harvey braved to ask, knowing it was probably a lot more than he could afford. Still, he braced himself for the answer.

The old shopkeeper surprised him with a question of his own, “What price do you put on love, young one? When the heart yearns for its soulmate, over a thousand miles or a thousand lifetimes, how much is that worth?” He looked at Harvey and saw the sparkle in his eyes had deepened, seeming to know all things ancient and forgotten. 

Harvey didn’t know how to answer but said the first thing that came to mind, “True love has no monetary value but is measured by the richness of life and happiness that two people share.”

Satisfied with his answer, the man put the ring back in Harvey’s hand, “Then, for you, call it three hundred and promise to live your lives to their fullest.” When he nodded, the shopkeeper closed Harvey’s fingers over the ring and held out his hand for the three hundred dollars. 

Harvey fished the money out of his wallet and placed it in the man’s palm. “Thank you,” he said just before his phone dinged. He looked down to see Pearl’s message, ‘Where you at, handsome? Hope you didn’t fall in =P’, making him smile. He looked up to say goodbye to the man but he was nowhere to be seen. Harvey took the handkerchief out of his pocket and gingerly wrapped the ring in it before pocketing it carefully. He answered Pearl, ‘On my way’ and hurried back. 

Pearl had a concerned smile on her face when he sat down. “You had me worried, Harv, being gone so long. Everything okay?” She put her hand on his questioningly. 

“Everything is perfect now. Something interesting caught my eye on the way back. I should have messaged you,” Harvey smiled reassuringly and brought her hand up to kiss it. “You ready to head back or is there something else you wanted?”

“Well, it depends on what else you have planned for us today and whether you got what you needed?” Pearl said with a slightly impish grin. 

Harvey stood up and pulled her up to him, planting a kiss on her lips. “I have everything I need right here,” he said and kissed her forehead before helping her with the bags. 

They dropped everything off at the hotel except the ring, which Harvey kept in his pocket, checking frequently to make sure it was still there. When they were shopping at the mall, Harvey had noticed Pearl looking at all the signs for the Fairground that was in town so he called downstairs for a cab while she was in the bathroom. 

“Who was that on the phone?” Pearl asked when she came out. She smiled and sat on the bed, kicking her feet while waiting on Harvey to answer.

“I called for a cab. We’re going to the Fairgrounds,” Harvey told her. He watched the smile on her face grow larger and she jumped up off the bed squealing before she hugged him. 

“If we didn’t go now I was going to ask you to take me tonight. It’s been forever since I’ve been to the Fairgrounds!” Pearl kissed him sweetly, “Thank you for such a wonderful weekend. It’s been so nice coming out here with you.”

_ The night is still young, my love _ , he thought as he hugged her. “I’ve actually enjoyed myself as well,” Harvey admitted as he wondered when the right moment to propose would be. “Come on, the cab should be here any minute,” he wrapped his fingers in hers and checked his pocket with his other hand before walking her out the door. 

The cab pulled up to the Fairground entrance which was glowing and flashing with neon lights, blaring carnival music. It was loud and crowded so Pearl clung to Harvey as they made their way through the crowds, stopping for the games or rides that had shorter lines. When they came up to the Ferris wheel, though, Pearl didn’t mind waiting. “This was always my favorite ride. You can see the whole park from the top,” she smiled up at him before remembering Harvey’s fear of heights and seeing his face go white. “Oh, Harvey. We can go on a different one though, one we can ride together.” 

She started to walk away but he held her in place and shook his head, “No, I’ll ride with you. Just…don’t let go of my hand, okay?” Harvey looked up at the wheel then back down to focus on Pearl and smiled weakly.  _ Besides, I’ll be able to scout out the perfect spot from up high _ , he thought.

“I’ll never let go,” she promised and sealed it with a kiss. 

They made their way up the line until it was their turn. Pearl climbed into the bucket holding Harvey’s hand to steady him as he carefully stepped in. He huddled close to her as the operator fastened their safety belt and the bucket swayed gently as they went up for the next one to fill. Harvey’s upper lip and brow started to sweat the higher they went but when they got to the top, he was surprised to find that it was actually tolerable with Pearl. He slowed his breathing and looked around for the place he would propose but didn’t see any place that would work. Harvey turned to look at Pearl. Her eyes sparkled with a child-like glee and the smile on her face warmed his heart, melting away any fears he had as she turned her gaze to him and squeezed his hand.

He suddenly realized where the perfect spot to propose was: Here at the top of the Ferris wheel where Pearl had made him whole. Before he could pull out the ring though, their car jarred forward and the ride started. Harvey felt nervous about missing his opportunity but he came up with a plan and sat back to enjoy the ride with his Pearl. It really was peaceful now that he could enjoy the sights, as long as the bucket didn’t sway too much. 

When the ride was over, hand on ring, he waited until they were sitting at the top again. Harvey turned to Pearl. As soon as she looked at him she smiled. “Pearl, you make me whole and I never want us to be apart,” he started and brought out the ring asking, “Will you marry me?”

Pearl opened her mouth in shock and excitement as she looked at the beautiful ring her Harvey presented to her. “Yes, Harvey! I will marry you!” she cried quietly as he slipped the ring on her finger. To Harvey’s surprise, it was a perfect fit. She kissed him and got her phone out to snap a quick picture before they started back down. She secured her cell back in her bag and snuggled close to her fiancé, holding his hand firmly in hers. When Harvey stood to help her out, he had an air of confidence she had only seen peek through his shyness a couple of times. He looked at her with such complete joy that she was sure she would never forget this image of him for as long as she lived. 

Pearl didn’t remember much about the rest of their time at the Fairgrounds. She was too busy looking up at Harvey and peeking at her ring to notice much else. During the cab ride back to the hotel, they decided to announce their engagement when they got to their room. They took a few pictures together on the balcony with the nighttime cityscape behind them to send along with the Ferris wheel picture, first to the parents and then to everyone else. They spent the next hour answering texts before silencing their phones for the evening so they could focus on each other the rest of the night.

Sunday morning, they sat at breakfast before checking out of the hotel. Pearl had a perpetual smile on her face and practically glowed. In fact, she shined so brightly that everyone around them was affected by her, replacing all the frowns with happy smiles. 

When the bus pulled back up in Pelican Town, half the townsfolk were there to greet them with Abi, the guys, Emily, Gus and Robyn down in front. It was almost embarrassing having everyone cheering for them but they were too caught up being on cloud nine to worry about it. 

“Congratulations, you two!” Abigail squealed when she came up to hug them both. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sang, “Show us the ring!” 

Pearl held up her hand for everyone to see and wiped the tears from her own eyes as she smiled up at Harvey. He smiled back, looking at her with all the love in the world. 

Sebastian came up next and shook Harvey’s hand firmly, “Congratulations, man.” Then he turned to Pearl with the sweetest smile, kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly, “I’m so happy for you, Pearl.”

“Now, don’t you get all emotional on me, Seb. You have your reputation,” Pearl joked as he pulled away with his forefinger on his mouth to say ‘shh’. 

Sam came up to Harvey and gave him a huge hug before giving the same one to Pearl. “I’m so happy for you two,” he squealed and had to rush away.

Next in line was Alex. He came up to Harvey and sized him up a moment before smiling and shaking his hand firmly, “The best man won. Take good care of her.” When he turned to Pearl, she didn’t see the angry arrogance she had left him with. He held her shoulders and looked at her a moment before pulling her into one of his comfy hugs, “I’m happy for you, really. You and Harvey were always meant to be together.” He pulled back and shot a glance at Abi, who smiled back at him. “But your friend, Abigail. Whoo. I think I’m in love,” he said smiling. 

Pearl was elated. “Be careful, Alex. She’s a feisty one,” she joked with a smile. 

The two people that came up next surprised her most and she covered her mouth with her hands. “Mom? Dad?” she squeaked as they came up to hug her. When they heard the townsfolk would be welcoming Harvey and Pearl upon their arrival, they had driven out to meet them, too. “What are you guys doing here?” She asked as she hugged them tightly. 

Pearl’s mom, Monica, discreetly pointed to Mayor Lewis. “We heard from a little bird and drove down. Plus, we wanted to meet the doctor, uh, Harvey, face to face.” she explained and pulled Harvey into a hug. “Oh, we’re so happy for you two!” Harvey could see that Pearl favored her mother a lot. She had the same slender build and the same sweet smile that went all the way to her eyes but her purple hair was silvered and her lavender eyes lighter.

Harvey smiled at Monica. “I’m glad to finally meet you, too. Pearl speaks fondly about you both often,” he said, extending his smile to Greg.

“My Pearl,” her dad, Greg, said to her before pulling her into a hug. “Your mother and I were over the moon when we got your message,” he said, his green eyes tearing up when he leaned back to look of absolute joy on his only daughter’s face. “You’re quite a catch you know, just like your mother,” he finished, kissing her forehead before turning to Harvey. Greg was a tall, wiry fellow with soft features and keen eyes. He grasped Harvey’s hand firmly and eyeballed him a moment before smiling. “Doctor, we’re glad to finally meet the man who won our Pearl’s heart,” he said before bringing him into a hug.

The two of them greeted everyone else, hugging and shaking hands, talking excitedly. Soon, Pearl was yawning and had to use the restroom so the crowd broke up. Monica and Greg, who had parked their car at the farm, helped them carry their things and chatted happily at how great the farm looks, asking when the wedding might take place and how soon to expect grandkids.

“Well, Pearl and I have already talked about it. We’re hoping to start a family sooner rather than later,” Harvey told them to their delight, hugging Pearl and leaning down for a kiss. 

Monica smiled at their affection and Greg’s eyes lit up with an idea, “Maybe you can build a small cabin on the farm for us to stay in when the grandkids are born. It doesn’t have to be anything big and it can be out of the way. Just something to think about.”

Pearl looked up at Harvey to see his reaction but there was only the slightest bit of nervousness, “It’s not a bad idea. We could build it in the south-west corner and rent it out for extra income the rest of the time.” 

Harvey considered the proposition and nodded. “That’s actually a great idea. Once we get married, I’ll be able to help on the farm more and it will be a viable option with the extra income,” he replied, noting the approval on his future in-law’s faces.

When they got to the farmhouse, Pearl showed her parents around. They remarked at such a smart use of space and the quality of the workmanship before snacking and visiting, learning more about each other. 

When the sun went down, Greg looked at the clock and stood up to stretch. “We better be heading out. We all have work tomorrow and it’s a four-hour drive for us,” he said, gathering up their things.

They all groaned at the thought of saying goodbyes, having had pleasant conversations. Even Harvey, who was super nervous about having met Pearl’s parents without any forewarning, was sad to see them go. 

Monica hugged her daughter, “We’ll be back in three months for your birthday so it’s really not that long of a goodbye.” She stepped back, smiling at Pearl and Harvey before taking each of their hands. “You two make such a handsome couple. I love you both!” mom said before hugging them again and getting in the car. 

Greg shut the passenger door once Monica was inside and turned to the happy couple, “If you two ever need anything, all you need do is ask.” He kissed his daughter on the cheek and shook Harvey’s hand, pulling him into a hug to clap him on the back. Greg smiled proudly at them as he got in and started the engine. They waved as her parents drove off until their car disappeared. 

“I like your parents and I can see a lot of them in you,” Harvey said as they walked inside. He was dreading having Pearl meet his parents even though he wasn’t sure if his dad would even show up to the wedding. 

Pearl smiled, “I’ve always looked up to them and they’ve always wanted the best for me. The fact that they took to you so fast means a lot.” She kissed him as he slipped his arms around his fiancée’s waist. “Just think, soon this will become our home, our farm, and hopefully our family. The Putnam Family Pumpkin Farm,” she said in-between kisses.

Harvey looked at her with his sexy eyes. “We could get started on the family part tonight,” he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Pearl smiled big and giggled. “Aren’t you the slightest bit tired from our trip and all the excitement?” she asked as he started kissing her neck. She was surprised at how much all that took out of her but there was no way she was going to refuse a night with her love.

Harvey only came up a moment to say ‘Nuh-uh’ before he was kissing her neck again and moving down to her chest. Pearl closed her eyes as her chest heaved at the feel of his soft lips and ran her fingers through his hair. They moved to the bedroom and undressed quickly since Pearl was clearly tired, deciding to make love in the shower to get to bed faster. Harvey worked Pearl until she was wet then pressed her up against the wall and emptied into her with her first orgasm. Her legs dangled at his sides and she smiled drunkenly at him before he eased her back down. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Harvey breathed at the exertion of keeping her supported the whole time. She lazily toweled off and got dressed, holding onto the wall for support.

Pearl nodded and grinned, stifling another yawn. “I’m just not used to so much excitement. The farming life has subdued me, Harv,” she joked and kissed his lips before brushing her teeth as he got dressed. 

Once in bed, Harvey asked Pearl, “Big spoon or little spoon?” When she didn’t answer, he found her asleep already and smiled. “Little spoon,” he answered for her and hugged her from behind. Even sleeping, Pearl made a happy noise before hugging him to her.  _ Thank you, Yoba, _ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	18. Three P’s and a Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Pearl make an announcement.

She watched the drain swirl as bits of her lunch flushed down the toilet. “Ugh, I think I’m done,” Pearl said as Harvey held her hair for her with one hand and helped her up with his other. 

While she washed her hands, Harvey was trying his best to put her hair up in her usual messy bun with no luck. He frowned, “This doesn’t look right. How do you make it messy without half it falling out?”

Taking the band out, she said, “Watch. It’s really not that difficult.” She pulled her hair up and demonstrated slowly. “See? Now you try,” she encouraged and brushed her teeth while he tried again.

He furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to repeat what Pearl taught him. It was much better and Pearl watched Harvey smile triumphantly, “Much better.” He ran cold water over a washcloth and put it on the back of her neck. “Heat stroke is no joke, Pearl. You should have stopped when you felt tired and certainly after your headache came on.”

Pearl spat and rinsed, “I know, I’m sorry. I just wanted to get the wine in casks so it’ll be finished in time for the wedding.” She smiled up at him and poked, “At least I’m lucky enough to be the doctor’s fiancé. The house calls are amazing.” She held the washcloth so Harvey could hug her from behind.

“Don’t be making a habit of this now, you hear? Doctor’s orders,” Harvey rested his chin on her shoulder, trying to be serious but it made Pearl smile. 

“You’re adorable when you get all serious,” she said and turned around to face him, the washcloth falling in the sink. “I love you, Harvey Putnam,” Pearl whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

Harvey wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, “I love you, Pearl Peterson. Soon to be, Pearl Putnam.” The wedding was set to take place in four short weeks in the town square, the Saturday after Pearl’s Birthday/Harvey’s Engagement Party since her parents would already be in town. He was more than excited. In fact, for the past two weeks, every time Harvey thought about marrying Pearl and starting a family, he would take her in the bedroom. At this point he’d lost count how many times they had made love since becoming engaged. But today, with her overheating on the second hottest day of the summer, he resisted so she could rest and instead hugged her close. 

“Come on, plenty of water and rest. No more work for you today,” Harvey told her as he had her lay on the couch with an ice pack wrapped washcloth and turned the AC up until it kicked on.

“I’m feeling better already, Harv, and there’s so much to do before the wedding,” she complained. It was difficult for her to just sit still when she had to call the florist, make sure Gus had the finalized menu, return the photographer’s call and get her dress to Emily. Thinking about all the stuff they needed to do made her stomach grumble. “Actually, I’m hungry again. That’s a good sign, right?” Pearl asked hopefully. 

Harvey smiled at her and kissed her forehead, setting a glass of water on the table within reach. “You’re not getting up but I will get you some crackers. You are going to rest and tell me what needs to be done. We’ll get done what we can today. Tomorrow, after I see my patients, we’ll tackle whatever is left,” he said with finality.

Pearl knew he wouldn’t budge so she didn’t fight it. They went over the last of what needed to be ordered for the wedding and Harvey handled the calls well enough that Pearl was able to relax. The last item on her list today was her dress. Since Emily had spent so much time on her gorgeous Flower Dance dress to only be worn once, they decided to use it for Pearl’s wedding dress. When they told Emily, she was absolutely elated but asked if she could make some minor modifications like adding a train and making a matching veil.

After Harvey’s attentive care all afternoon, Pearl was feeling so well he allowed her to get up. “I’m absolutely starving!” she exclaimed just before her stomach roared. 

Harvey was already in the kitchen looking through the refrigerator. “We have some leftover lasagna from the other day or sautéed salmon with asparagus from last night,” he said before popping his head out, looking to Pearl for an answer as she came up to sit on the bar stool.

“Lasagna, please. You would rather have the salmon anyway,” she smiled at him. It was so natural being with Harvey, like they had always known each other. Pearl watched Harvey fix the plates, humming happily to himself and it made her whole body smile. She could watch him all day but the urge to help after sitting still all afternoon got to her. 

Pearl stood up to get two wine glasses, grabbing a kiss on the way, when she caught a whiff of the salmon. Her stomach began to roll and she uttered an ‘uh-oh’ before jetting off to the bathroom again. As soon as Pearl got to the toilet her stomach lurched and she vomited bits of crackers into the bowl. The sickly stench of hot bile caused her to heave again until her stomach was empty. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand just as Harvey appeared to check on her. 

He felt her forehead and looked in her eyes, his brows furrowed with concern. “I need to get you to the clinic. I fear your heatstroke may be worse than I thought,” Harvey said as he helped Pearl to her feet and cleaned up. 

As they slowly walked to town, Harvey wished he had some kind of cart or four wheeler to get around faster. The thought of Pearl being seriously ill and possibly dying terrified him so he picked her up and carried her so they could get there faster. She had her arms loosely around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He panted as his muscles ached from carrying a person such a long distance but every second he gained could save her life. Harvey grunted as the clinic came into view and his muscles screamed, burning with the exertion. 

Pearl slid down and steadied herself, putting her hand on the side of the building while Harvey opened the clinic with shaky hands. “Come on,” he said to himself as the lock clicked. Turning to Pearl, he guided her inside, kicked the door shut and flipped on the lights before taking her back to the first bed he came to, helping her lay down. Harvey rolled his sleeves to his elbows and washed up to take a blood sample. With his laboratory, the results should be done in a few hours. 

He prepped Pearl’s arm with an alcohol swab and looked into her eyes, “You’re going to feel a slight pinch, okay? I just need to draw some blood to run a few tests.” When she nodded, he proceeded to collect, watching her face scrunch up in discomfort. When he had enough, he placed a clean cotton ball on the entry point and instructed her to close her arm over the ball, keeping her fist up to her shoulder. 

Back in the lab, Harvey got to work with the samples, stepping to the front when he could to check on Pearl. She had fallen asleep and seemed to be alright for now with her temperature on the high side of normal. He watched Pearl’s chest, happy to see her breathing wasn’t rapid or shallow, which were both typical of heatstroke. 

The sun had fully set at this point and Harvey stifled a big yawn before making a pot of coffee. He needed to stay awake for another two hours while he waited on the tests to finish. Sitting next to Pearl with his cup of coffee, Harvey flipped through some medical journals to pass the time when he heard a beep coming from the lab. He laid the book on the chair and cast a glance at Pearl’s peaceful sleeping face before he headed back.

Looking over the results, Harvey’s eyes widened and he checked them again. His whole body shook with hot flashes and his skin prickled. His hand went up to his mouth and he pulled down on his mustache, wondering what to do next.  _ Pearl needs to know, _ he thought, running his fingers through his hair. Racing back to the front, he looked down at his beautiful wife-to-be as tears fell down his cheeks and changed his mind about waking her.  _ She’s going to need her rest. Growing a baby takes a lot out of you. _

  
  


The next morning, a well-rested Pearl awoke to find herself in the clinic. She looked over and saw Harvey sleeping uncomfortably in the chair next to her. His glasses were askew and his mouth slightly parted with a medical journal open on his lap and a half-full cup of coffee on the table next to her.  _ Aww, he must have sat up half the night, _ she thought as she reached out to hold his hand.

As soon as Pearl touched him, Harvey startled awake dropping the book to the floor. “Pearl! You’re awake,” he said smiling ear-to-ear. She was surprised that he was immediately lucid, practically jumping out of his chair to sit on the bed next to her. Gripping her shoulders, Harvey’s eyes were wet as he looked at her caring, “Pearl, your blood tests show you are okay.”

She returned his smile but felt like there was more. “Good, but…” Pearl said, searching his eyes for the answer.

“Pearl, we’re going to have a baby! You’re pregnant,” Harvey exclaimed before pulling her into a hug and laughing with joy.

Her jaw dropped as she clung to her Harvey, “We’re going to have a baby?” The words came out slowly as her mouth curled up into a giant smile. “We’re going to have a baby!” she repeated, more excitedly and laughed with him. “I love you, Harvey Putnam!” she cried happily.

Harvey pulled back to see the joy on her face. They were both crying and smiling happily. “I love you, so much, my sweet Pearl. You have made me so happy,” he said, kissing her gently before looking down and placing his hand on her belly. He lowered his face to kiss her stomach and said, “Hello, little one. I’m your daddy. Your mommy and I love you so much and can’t wait to meet you.”

Pearl placed her hand on top of his and reveled in the look of wonderment on Harvey’s face. She thought she had known true happiness before but that paled in comparison to what she felt now. With her other hand, she cupped Harvey’s face so he came in for a kiss and rested his forehead against hers. 

  
  


Three weeks later and it was the day of Pearl’s birthday party and their Engagement celebration. They were planning to announce the pregnancy since everyone they cared about, except Harvey’s mom, would be there. Her parents had driven down the night before and slept at the farmhouse while Pearl and Harvey slept above the clinic.

Since Harvey’s parents would be flying in Saturday, they decided to call his mom and tell her over the phone. As expected, mom was overjoyed at the news of becoming a grandmother but his dad didn’t have much to say. Pearl tried to be as supportive as possible by playing up his mom’s reaction having little or no idea who the man Harvey called his father was other than being a terse and highly decorated retired air force officer.

Harvey and Pearl loaded up the party food they bought at Pierre’s yesterday and rode to the farm in the cart he finally talked her into getting. ‘ _ We’re going to need it anyway when you get really pregnant for working the farm or to getting back and forth to town, Pearl _ ,’ Harvey had argued. She had conceded under the condition that he give her one of his massages at least twice a month until the baby came, sealing the deal with a kiss.

Monica and Greg greeted them on the porch with hugs before unloading the cart then got to work picking and weeding. It was fun having the people Pearl loved most in the world working with her and, in less than a week, they would all be family. Afterwards, they had some coffee and a bit of breakfast, Pearl opting for tea and simple oatmeal before getting the decorations up and starting on food. 

Pearl only had to discreetly excuse herself three times, blaming her frequent bathroom breaks on all the tea and water she was drinking. At one point her mother pulled her aside under the guise of picking out jewelry for the wedding. Once Monica had Pearl alone in the bedroom, she watched her open the jewelry box and start rifling through the pieces. 

“I don’t know why you need my opinion on fashion, mom. You’re the one that does this for a living,” Pearl kidded as she picked through the earrings and necklaces, looking for matching colors. 

Monica came up next to her and smiled knowingly. “You’re right. This will go nicely with my navy dress, don’t you think? I’ve been meaning to ask you, dear. How far along are you?” she asked her daughter pointedly with tears in her eyes.

Pearl blinked at her mom in surprise. “What?! How did you know?” she exclaimed in a loud whisper, not able to hide her smile.

Monica looked lovingly at her daughter as she tucked Pearl’s hair behind her ear, “You can’t hide that healthy glow from your mother, Pearl. You may be our only child but, my stars, you simply shine!” She beamed happily before pulling Pearl into a hug and added, laughing, “Plus, Harvey can’t stop touching your stomach.” 

Pearl giggled, “Yeah that would be a dead giveaway.” She smiled at her mom and laughed again, “I’m pretty sure dad is having this same conversation with Harvey right now. I’d love to have seen his face when dad asked him! When Harv gets flustered, he’s absolutely adorable.” Pearl sighed happily as she pictured the scene in her mind. 

The smile on Monica’s face said she was trying to picture it, too, before snapping out of it. “So, when are you due, then?” she asked her daughter anxiously.

“Baby is due early spring so I’m five weeks along,” Pearl smiled and rubbed her stomach. She was looking forward to having a baby bump. “We’re going to ask Robyn to start the nursery after the wedding and get a quote on the small cabin we hope to have finished this winter,” she finished.

“Well, I’ve always loved the idea of a spring baby. It seems a fitting time, new life and new growth,” her mom mused. Sighing happily, she nodded toward the door, “Well, we better get back to it. Can’t leave the boys alone too long or they’ll lose focus.” She winked and opened the door. 

They found the guys in the kitchen, Greg’s smiling face tear-stained and gripping Harvey’s hand tightly. Monica looked at Pearl and they laughed. Greg hurried out of the kitchen to hug his daughter and kiss his wife. “Harvey just told me the news. Well, I figured it out by the way you two were behaving but, nonetheless, congratulations!” her dad beamed at them, motioning Harvey to come over for a family hug. Reluctant at first, Harvey made his way over anyway and joined in.  _ Now I know why Pearl is such a hugger,  _ he thought _ , I had better get used to it. _

After their hug and the crying and laughing fit they had, it was time to start preparing the food. As they worked in the kitchen, Harvey couldn’t help but notice the way Monica and Greg worked together. It reminded him of Pearl and himself, how they were in perfect synchronization and it made Harvey even happier to become a part of Pearl’s family.

As guests started coming in, the night progressed with only the smallest hiccups and it came time for the big reveal. Harvey stood in front of the fireplace and called everyone to attention. He held his hand out to Pearl to join him and once she was at his side he began. 

“Thank you all for coming out to celebrate with us Pearl’s birthday and our engagement,” Harvey began causing everyone to whoop, clap or call out. He and Pearl smiled and looked at each other before he continued, “We would like to say a special thank you to Abigail, Sebastian, Sam and Alex for all your help, not just for helping on the farm but especially for becoming the greatest friends here in the Valley to Pearl and myself.” 

“We love you guys!” Abigail called out, as the four friends received their own applause. 

Harvey pulled Pearl in front of him to hug her from behind and whispered, “Ready?” 

She smiled and nodded, “Ready.”

“While we have you all here, there’s something else we would like to announce,” Harvey smiled and together they pulled the rope that dangled beside them and a banner fell across the fireplace above their heads with the words, ‘Welcome Putnam Baby: Coming this Spring’. As soon as Pearl and Harvey looked at each other, Monica and Greg started snapping pictures to capture the moment.

Abigail came over and hugged her best friend. “I’m going to be an auntie!” Abigail squealed before making way for the rest of their friends and guests.

After the party, their friends stayed around to help clean up leaving the decorations for the wedding reception in a few days then said goodnight to Monica and Greg before heading to town. Harvey and Alex decided to walk while Pearl drove her friends in the cart. Things had been a lot less hostile between Harvey and Alex since he’d started dating Abigail. 

“Come on, doc. We can jog beside them. You’re going to be a dad soon and you’ll need to be able to keep up,” Alex smiled at Harvey and picked up his pace. 

Harvey started to match his speed as they came up behind the cart. “I never said thank you for being there for Pearl when I hurt her. I’m glad you two are friends and I’m sorry for being an ass,” he told Alex. 

Alex looked back at Harvey a moment, not sure how to respond at first but suddenly smiled, “It’s all good, doc. I’m glad things worked out the way they did.” He looked back at Abigail with that lost puppy dog look he used to give Pearl. “Abi keeps me busy,” he blushed before smiling back at Harvey. 

They arrived at the clinic a few minutes later and said their goodbyes before Pearl and Harvey, hugging each other’s waist, headed upstairs. Once on the other side of the door, Harvey pulled Pearl over to him. “How are you feeling tonight?” he asked after giving her a small kiss and rubbing noses with her. 

Pearl looked in Harvey’s eyes and pulled him even closer. “I’m feeling up to all kinds of stuff,” she said before kissing him intimately. It had been a couple of days since they had been able to make love. Pearl’s morning sickness was picking up and not just confined to mornings anymore.

Harvey lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom while she wrapped her legs around him. They worked quickly to get undressed, deciding that they would start in the shower and, if Pearl was still good, they would move to the bed. Taking turns washing each other, they stole kisses here and there before Harvey lifted Pearl up to make love to his future wife and mother of his child. He could barely keep up with her pace, as she worked her hips with his thrusts to make her come faster. Pearl kissed him deeply, making him go with her despite their plans to extend activities to the bed. 

Pearl kept kissing him long after he had softened and the water turned cold. “I just can’t seem to stop kissing you, Harvey. Is that weird?” she asked when they came up for a breath.

Harvey turned off the shower, kissed  the tip of  her nose and smiled, “Not at all. I thought I was the one who couldn’t stop kissing you.” He kissed her neck and down her chest, planting two on her abdomen before standing up and returning to her lips. 

They were nearly dry by the time they made it to bed, having spent ten minutes brushing teeth because Harvey couldn’t stop rubbing her stomach and it tickled her to the point of laughter. By the time they finished cleaning up the toothpaste mess, Harvey was ready to have another go. Afterwards, he lay on his back with Pearl draped across him, her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her close as he stared up at the ceiling. 

In a few short days, they were going to get married and in the spring they would be parents. Harvey found it difficult to sleep with how excited he was. For the past twelve years, he felt he would never have the life he’d always hoped for and now it was all happening.  _ Yoba, thank you for this beautiful goddess in my arms and for the gift of the child within her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the push to get this story edited and published was strong. Now that these last two Chapters are done and uploaded, it's bittersweet. Thank you for reading, for your comments and the kudos. Now, it's time for a short break to crochet some things before I get back to work on my Appalachian Haint story. ^_^


	19. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wedding Day! Plus the Epilogue.

The sun peeked through the curtains, casting a warm glow over Harvey’s face. Pearl had awoken to watch him sleep, peacefully and sound on the day they would become one forever. Her eyes traced his high cheekbones and she counted the small lines at the corner of his eyes. The blonde and red highlights in Harvey’s chestnut hair sparkled in the sunlight and Pearl reached over to comb away a lock that fell on his cheek when his eyes fluttered open and he smiled. “Good morning, handsome,” she whispered, staring into his bright hazel eyes. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Harvey replied before scooting over to kiss her before pulling her into a hug. “Today is the big day. How are you feeling?” he asked quietly. 

Pearl sighed happily. “Good. I’m not nervous at all. Are you?” she asked, snuggling into his chest.

Harvey pet her head and replied, “Not really. The only thing I’m nervous about is seeing my dad.” He kissed the top of her head.

Pearl was suddenly a little nervous now, having not met his parents yet and amplified by Harvey’s nervousness. She pulled back to look at him and smiled, “Well, we won’t worry about it, then. If he ends up being a grump, we’ll just steal your mom away. Either way, nothing will ruin our day. It’s just not possible.” Pearl’s heart melted at the way Harvey looked at her.

“I love you, Pearl, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you and our little one,” he said, placing his hand on her stomach and kissing her sweetly.

“And I love you, Doctor Harvey Putnam. The man with my heart, forever and always, and father of our children,” Pearl replied with a sweet kiss of her own. “Now, let’s go get married!” she exclaimed happily, hugging his neck before they rolled out of bed to get their morning stuff done.

Pearl went over to the window that looked out over the square, watching Mayor Lewis direct the people setting up. Harvey came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck before resting his head on her shoulder. “I’ll be next door getting ready if you need anything,” he said to her. 

She grinned and leaned into Harvey. “I’ll see you in two hours, then,” Pearl replied before craning her neck to kiss his lips. 

She held his hand as he walked away, letting them fall to her sides as he gave one last glance and smiled before disappearing downstairs. Pearl looked at her wedding dress hanging on the door and laughed giddily. She heard excited chatter as the door to the clinic opened when Harvey exited and the gals came in, stomping up the stairs quickly. 

Pearl stepped into the living room to a barrage of hugs and more chatter as Monica, Abigail, Emily and Robyn surrounded her. They got to work making her up, curling her hair before styling it so loose curls framed her face. It felt like the makeup they put on her was caked and thick but when she looked in the mirror, she felt prettier than she had at the Flower Dance.  _ I’m not going to cry, _ she repeated to herself.

Her mother placed a string of beautiful pearls with ornate silver caps on them around her neck. “This was your great-grandmother’s. She was gifted this necklace at her wedding and passed it to my mother, who passed it to me. And now, Pearl, I give it to you,” Monica smiled as she fastened it and came around to look.  _ I’m not going to cry, _ Pearl repeated again.

Emily came up with the most beautiful wedding veil Pearl had ever seen. It was made from the same sheer material as the train but she had fastened it to a silver tiara that had four small, purple pearls inset in them and little cubic zirconia surrounding them to match her ring. “Harvey came up with the idea of adding the tiara and I embroidered the same butterflies as your dress,” she explained placing it on top of her head, pinning it in place.

Robyn came up next with a pair of pear-drop pearl earrings to put on Pearl. “These were my mother’s earrings and I wore them when Demetrius got married. Your mom told us about the pearl necklace so I offered to let you borrow these,” she told Pearl with a smile as she helped her put them on.

Lastly, Abigail stepped up and sniffled a little before presenting Pearl with a small box. “I had Clint make this for you after digging around in the mines,” she said, opening the box to show a delicate silver bracelet with round sapphires set between diamond-shaped crystals. Pearl hugged her friend and let Abi fasten the bracelet on her wrist.  _ I’m not going to cry, _ Pearl repeated a third time.

Finally it was time for Pearl to step into her dress, having saved that for last in case she needed to rush to the toilet. Her mother zipped her up and stood back, holding her breath at how beautiful her daughter looked. “Oh, my stars, Pearl. You’re absolutely beautiful,” she breathed finally and opened the door for the other ladies to see. 

Pearl peeked out the window to see Harvey standing next to the archway, smiling as he talked to Mayor Lewis. He was so handsome in his black tuxedo and bowtie, hair slicked back and standing straight with confidence. The look of pure joy on his face made Pearl smile and she turned around, “I’m ready.”

They took a few pictures before heading downstairs. Monica peeked out the door for Greg to signal the music. When she heard it start, Pearl’s stomach fluttered and she took a steadying breath before stepping outside. Her father gasped and lifted her veil to kiss her cheek. “You look beautiful, my Pearl,” he whispered and held out his arm, “Let’s do this.” 

Everyone stood and turned to face them when the wedding march started as Greg led his daughter toward the crowd and down the aisle. The guests gasped at how beautiful the bride looked but Pearl didn’t hear anything, too fixated on the man at the end of the aisle smiling back at her. Harvey’s unruly hair had been combed back neatly, his mustache shaped to accentuate his full lips that curled into the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Once they locked eyes, they held each other’s gaze until her dad stopped suddenly and lifted her veil to hand her off to Harvey, who was suddenly by her side. 

He led her over to where Mayor Lewis stood, ready to officiate, “Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Doctor Harvey Putnam to Miss Pearl Peterson. If there be any here who do not wish the union of these two, stand now or hold your peace.” Lewis waited a moment before continuing, looking at Harvey, “Good. Now, Doctor Harvey Putnam, do you take Pearl Peterson to be your wife; to love and to cherish until the end of your days?” 

Harvey looked into Pearl’s eyes. “I do,” he answered with a smile. 

Lewis smiled before turning to Pearl, “Pearl Peterson, do you take Doctor Harvey Putnam to be your husband; to love and to cherish until the end of your days?” 

Pearl looked into Harvey’s eyes. “I do,” she also answered with a smile.

The Mayor looked to Abigail and Alex for the wedding bands, which they handed to the bride and groom. Pearl slipped off her engagement ring and handed it to Abi to hold. “Pearl, wear this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you forever,” Harvey said before placing the silver band on her ring finger.

Pearl took Harvey’s hand in hers and repeated, “Harvey, wear this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you forever.” Slipping in onto his finger, she turned back to Abigail for her engagement ring and slipped it on above her wedding band.

Lewis closed his book and held their hands together, “By the authority given me as the Mayor of Pelican Town, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Doctor, you may kiss your bride.”

Harvey said he didn’t mind kissing Pearl a little more intimately at their wedding so they decided to at least be tasteful. Harvey brought his hand up to cradle Pearl’s cheek as her hand came up to his chest and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Everything went white, warm and sweet smelling as they shared a sweetly intimate kiss in front of their whole world. They were brought back to earth by the loud clapping and music cheering on the happy couple as they walked arm in arm back down the aisle. 

At the end of the aisle, Pearl was intercepted by a stern-looking man and a plain-looking woman, the same she had seen in a picture on Harvey’s desk at work.  _ Harvey’s parents, _ she reminded herself. She smiled up at them and found them returning her smile. Harvey’s mom, Doris, came up first and kissed her daughter-in-law on the cheek. “My dearest Pearl! Your pictures do not do you justice. You’ve made us so happy, loving our Harvey so fully,” she told her before stepping aside for her husband, Hammond, and standing next to their son.

Harvey watched as the very terse man that never smiled, never showed any emotion, came over to him and hugged him. “I’m proud of you, son,” he said for the first time in Harvey’s life. Then, turning to Pearl, Hammond held her hand in his and smiled. “Welcome to the family, Pearl,” he said before pulling her into a hug. 

For the first time in his life, Harvey felt like everything was perfect. His father approved not only of Pearl but of him, his mother was happy for the first time in twenty years, his in-laws adored him and Pearl was pregnant with their first child. 

The rest of the day they posed for a million photographs, ate the most divine cake made by Gus, and enjoyed the music and fellowship of being surrounded by their family and friends. Pearl tossed the bouquet which landed in Maru’s hands. She quickly and awkwardly dumped it in Abigail’s hands before anyone knew what was going on. The garter belt that Harvey eased off of Pearl’s thigh was quickly caught by Alex, who later admitted he thought he was supposed to because his girlfriend, Abigail, had caught the bouquet. 

Finally, the ones going to the reception party headed to the farmhouse where everyone got the official tour before heading inside. Gus had outdone himself with the spread of gourmet finger foods you would find at any haute restaurant in Zuzu City. The people of Pelican Town were a surprising bunch and she found herself happy to be a part of this community. After the bride and groom had their first dance, they popped open the first peach wine made from the orchard here at the Farm. For Pearl’s first go at wine-making, it was actually really good. So good, in fact that they decided to start a full-time winery.

The party wound down late in the afternoon and it was time to say goodbye to Harvey’s parents. Doris and Hammond hugged both of them tightly in turn after driving them to the bus stop. They promised to call and keep up with how things progressed with the baby and the farm. Pearl and Harvey waved to them, sighing as they hugged each other then drove back to the farmhouse to say goodbye to Pearl’s parents. Monica was handing Greg bags to pack into the trunk when they pulled up. 

“Oh, Pearl!” Her mom cried, “Your wedding was beautiful and your friends true. I’m so happy dad left the farm to you. We are so proud of your progress.” Monica turned to Harvey and hugged him, “Thank you for making Pearl so happy and for giving us a grandbaby.”

Greg closed the trunk and came over for a hug, “We love you guys. Think about coming up to have Christmas with us, alright?” He looked at Harvey and shook his hand before pulling him into a hug, “Welcome to the family, son.” 

Once they were in their vehicle and pulling out the driveway, Pearl allowed herself to cry but it was only for a moment. Before the first teardrop made it to her cheek, though, Harvey had pulled her into an embrace and was kissing her deeply. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” he breathed at her. Pearl lovingly smiled up at him and kissed him again before Harvey picked her up and carried her through the doorway over the threshold of their home. Kicking the door shut behind them, he brought Pearl around to lock it before walking to the bedroom to lay her down on their bed of white silk sheets with red rose petals scattered around. There were also electric pillar candles that had been placed strategically around the room. 

Harvey had taken his jacket off earlier so he pulled his tie off, tossing it to the floor. Pearl lay on the bed in her wedding dress watching him undress before her.  _ Holy, Yoba! He’s so hot right now, _ she thought and he was. Harvey’s hair was still slicked back, he was fitter than when they first met and the seductive look on his face was so intense that she felt herself get wet before he even touched her. 

He came up to her, fluffing up the bottom of her dress to get to her underwear. Without breaking his gaze, he pulled them down and off her legs. Pearl bit her bottom lip in anticipation but she was not going to rush this. Harvey brought her knees apart before sliding his hand up the outside of her thigh as he climbed up on the bed between her legs. Pearl gasped lightly when he fingered her to make sure she was ready and slipped inside her at the same time he kissed her passionately. Each time Harvey glided in and out, he was slow and deliberate and Pearl closed her eyes at how good he felt. Her face and neck started to flush red as a wave of ecstasy ran through her. Pearl held him tightly as she came hard. When she lay back to catch her breath, Harvey murmured, “You are so beautiful.” He rubbed noses with her and gave her a quick kiss before pulling out. 

He took Pearl’s hands in his and brought her to her feet then turned her around to unzip the back of her dress. Harvey ran his fingers down her shoulders and then her arms to guide the dress downwards, helping her out of it before removing her bra and tossing it with his tie. The dress, however, he draped across the chair before returning his attention to Pearl. Harvey cupped her face and continued kissing her before moving her to the bed again. He sat on the edge and leaned back, pulling her to him as they continued their journey of exploration to find out how many times and in how many ways Harvey could make Pearl come before he went himself. For hours, they were tangled up in each other before Harvey had taken all he could and finally climaxed with Pearl, completely consummating their marriage. Resting from all the incredible love-making, Harvey spooned Pearl, kissing the back of her neck as he felt her play with the wedding band on his finger. At some point, laying there completely naked and absolutely fulfilled in each other’s arms, they fell asleep.

\--- EPILOGUE ---

Pearl woke up next to her Harvey and smiled like she had for months now since they said their vows. This time, instead of waking to find Harvey asleep so she could wake him with kisses, she was surprised to find his eyes open and smiling back at her. “Good morning, beautiful,” Harvey said, coming up to kiss her.

“Good morning, yourself, handsome,” Pearl replied, scooting in for more kisses and bumping into him with her belly. She giggled and rubbed her very round stomach, “Sorry little buddy. Mommy was just trying to get some daddy kisses this morning.”

Harvey stroked her cheek and put his forehead on hers before kissing her. Pearl grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach just in time to feel their son push. “This is incredible. I’m anxious to hold our little one in my arms,” he said quietly as he stared at her moving belly before looking up at her in wonder, “You mean the world to me, Pearl. You and baby Harold.”

Pearl was sure her smile was permanent with how happy they were. “I love you and our baby more than anything in the world,” she said before cringing in pain and added, “and I have a feeling we’ll be meeting our son very soon.”

About the time Harvey sat up to ask, “You mean…” Pearl let out a groan and started breathing like they had been practicing. 

When she caught her breath, Pearl nodded and finished his sentence, “the baby is coming.” She got up to get dressed and was brushing her teeth when another contraction hit. Harvey had texted Greg and Monica while Pearl was getting dressed so minutes later they were at the door. 

Pearl was pacing the bedroom holding her back and breathing calmly when Monica entered and gave her a sympathetic smile on her way to run a hot bath. Harvey had set Greg to getting the ice chips, crackers, juice or frozen grapes, whatever Pearl needed during delivery. 

Harvey’s heart was racing as he went through the procedure again. He had only delivered two babies, Jas and Vincent, since moving to the Valley and that was nearly a decade ago.  _ You’ve got this, Harv. Just remember all your textbooks and the rest will come back to you. _ When he went into the bedroom, Pearl was breathing through another contraction, sweat on her brow. He looked to Monica and asked, “How far apart are the contractions?”

She held up her stopwatch. “Ten minutes when we got here and now they’re down to five minutes,” Monica replied, smiling, and added, “He’s coming fast, isn’t he?” Chuckling, she squeezed Harvey’s arm in encouragement. 

Harvey nodded and held onto Pearl as her next contraction hit. He breathed with her until it passed. “You’re doing tremendously, Pearl. I’m so proud of you,” he encouraged her. She nodded and held him by the torso, her head on his chest. “We have the warm bath if you are in too much pain, okay,” Harvey reminded her when the next contraction hit and Monica called out ‘two minutes’.

Pearl cried out as her water broke, soaking the inexpensive rug they had purchased purposefully for this. She started breathing erratically so Harvey guided Pearl to the bed where they had pulled back the quilt and put down blankets, towels and a pad to protect the mattress. “Don’t push until you’re in position, Pearl,” Harvey instructed calmly. Monica had gone around to the other side of the bed to put pillows under Pearl’s head for support and held her hand as she lay down.

Harvey got in position and cast a loving glance at his wife before saying, “Push.” 

Greg had been pacing outside the bedroom door for half an hour, listening to his son-in-law confidently deliver his grandson with a healthy cry and a happy laugh from Harvey. Moments later, Harvey opened the door wiping his hands with a clean towel, happy tears streaming down his face, “They’re both healthy and well. Come on in and meet your grandson.” Greg smiled gratefully at Harvey and entered.

Pearl was sitting up in bed holding a little bundle in her arms, a look of absolute amazement on her face. When her dad came up she smiled sweetly, “Isn’t he beautiful? Daddy, meet Harold, Harry for short.” 

Baby Harold, so tiny and fragile, was sleeping peacefully in his mother’s arms. Greg looked up at his wife and held her hand, watching the tears flow down Monica’s face. He kissed her hand and looked at his grandson, whose namesake was his grandfather, Harold Peterson. The very man who had given Pearl the farm since Monica had gifted his son, Greg, with her love and a granddaughter.

Harvey sat next to Pearl with one arm around her and the other around his baby boy. He kissed Pearl before kissing little Harry on the head. When the baby squeaked, Harvey’s heart burst out his chest. Greg had been snapping several family pictures before getting grandparent pictures and leaving them to rest. 

Pearl, who had been quiet most of the time, finally spoke. “How can this sweet, tiny thing make me happier than all the happiest moments of my life? Is this what our life is going to be, one moment of joy topping the previous until our hearts run out of space in our chest?” she asked looking up at her husband with wet eyes.

Harvey felt as though she were describing exactly how he felt and nodded before he kissed her sweetly, “With any luck, I hope so.” 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG thank you to everyone who stuck with my story and read it all the way through. I hope you enjoyed hearing Pearl and Harvey's journey because I had a lot of fun writing it. Be safe, be awesome and always be kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Being my first fan fiction to date, I chose my favorite - and first - couple from Stardew Valley to write about. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
